Holly
by MissTomorrow
Summary: Holly is to Harry as Harry is to Holly. A boy who lived and a girl who lived, the dark lord has two young ememies to worry about. But Holly isn't only the wizarding world's other kid-wonder, as she has a dark connection in her family to Lord Voldemort...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: All right, Harry. If I can't own **_**all **_**of you, can I own a little tiny piece of you? An ear? Your nose? You have such a lovely no-**

**Harry: Get away from me, you stalker.**

**Me: Fine! Be that way!**

**Holly**

**Prologue**

The snake followed her master up the steps of the warm cottage. He charmed the door open and stormed up the steps. Someone slept quietly in the room to his immediate left. He slipped in. "My daughter, you silly woman," he gently whispered. The wizard assassinated the sleeping woman in a blinding flash of green light.

Richard Evans rocked his year-old daughter to sleep. He thought he saw a man across the hall by his own bedroom, but dismissed it as a shadow. A shadow, that is, until there was a green flash of lightning from the bedroom. Richard, not being a complete idiotic git, knew this as the killing curse-_avada kedavra. _He knew that Morgan Evans, his wife was still sleeping inside. He placed his baby girl in her crib.

"Richard Evans and little Holly. What an adorable picture. Too bad I need to kill you. As I did with Lily and James yesterday," the intruder spoke in an all-knowing tone.

"Don't you touch Holly!" Richard moved to grab his wand off of the nightstand, but the stranger _accio_ed it before he could get to it. "All right, so you have my wand. I can fight you." Richard wasn't lying. He had a muscular build and was a little taller than the other man.

"I'll give you _one chance _to move and let me have the girl, Evans," the stranger seethed.

"Don't kill Holly! Me, kill me! Please! Don't…whoever you are! I'll die, just-just let Holly live!" Richard was in tears. It was the first time since Holly was born, and the first time of sadness since he was a child. Richard Evans was _rarely _reduced to tears.

"Too late," the intruder mumbled. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Richard fell to the ground. The snake wrapped herself around the crib bars to peek at the baby. She looked at the little girl's shiny red hair and sparkling green eyes. For the first time in her life, the snake felt piety. She shook it off and slid from the crib. "Now, the child." The stranger stepped forward and pointed his wand at the girl. He began to say the killing curse, but something happened. The stranger disappeared. On the forehead of little Holly Evans was a small, lightning-shaped scar.

Later that evening, a curious man dressed in red velvet robes entered the cottage. He glided up the stairs and into the nursery. He picked up the small redhead. "You poor child. Holly, your fate uncannily matches that of your cousin. How curious. Or, perhaps not. It seems there is a prophecy; did you know that, Holly?" The new man stroked the crimson locks on Holly's head. She giggled and reached for the man's cheek. He smiled in response. "You'll have to be kept away from your cousin. You'll receive too much attention if you two are together."

"Albus," a mildly wrinkly woman softly interrupted. "I've found a squib couple in Massachusetts, near Fitchburg. They'd be happy to have her." Albus smiled once more at the baby, and passed her to the woman behind him.

"Yes. Of course. Good luck, Holly." Albus patted the little girl's head. The woman took Holly from the nursery. A single tear shed from his eye. "Good luck."

**Yes, it's a tad short, but it's only a prologue. There's more to come.**

**Oh, and reviews make me a **_**very **_**happy author.**


	2. Little Did I Know

**I made a banner for this fic, if you'd like to see it, I have a link on my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: So, you're Daniel Radcliffe?**

**Daniel Radcliffe: Yes.**

**Me: Harry Potter won't let me have his ear…or his nose. Can I have yours?**

**DR: Um, no.**

**Me: But-**

**DR: SECRUITY! *security drags me outside***

**Me: *bangs door* Awww, c'mon, guys! I STILL don't own Harry Potter!**

**Holly**

**Chapter One-Little Did I Know**

I sat under an oak tree in my Massachusetts backyard. I took a sip of lemonade from the glass beside me. I leaned my head back onto the tree and inhaled. I loved the smell of summer. It was a melting pot of fresh-cut grass, daisies, and cotton candy. Yeah, cotton candy is the odd one there, but it comes from the town fair a little farther down the road. What a perfect way to spend my birthday. I could simply relax uninterrupted in the warm August air. I let my eyelids slip closed. I found that I could feel and smell the air much better when I couldn't be distracted by sight.

"Holly!" my mother called. Had I fallen asleep? "Holly!" she repeated. I grabbed my lemonade glass-now empty-and dashed the ten yards to my porch where I saw Mom.

"Hey," I said. Mom took my glass. Mom and Dad were my sun, and I was the orbiting planet. Mom studied my grass-stained shorts. She game a small, disapproving grimace. The beige fabric reaching my knees had become blemished with green smudges.

"What am I going to do with you? There's someone looking for you at the frost door." Mom smiled and patted my shoulder. Her blue eyes glinted. I made my way inside our house and through the halls. By the front door, I saw Dad with some inhumanly tall man with a _huge_ black beard. Seriously, I couldn't picture how this guy fit through the door!

"Here she is!" Dad gestured to me. "This is Holly." I looked at the man. He looked at me like he was about to cry. Over sensitive much?

"'Olly! Las time I saw yeh, yeh, was only a baby!" Oh. He must be another frightening old relative who uses foot cream. Yuck. Auntie Agnes was enough, now I have to deal with this guy? I am _not_ rubbing smelly ointment on his feet. I wonder what kind of fungus grows under his toenails.

"Hi, um...What may I call you?" Not liking this guy is no excuse to be impolite. Stupid manners.

"Rubeus Hagrid, m' lady." The ma-Mr. Hagrid-bowed and flourished a pink umbrella. I noticed his heavy accent. He sounded Scottish.

"Holly," Dad began, "Hagrid here is going to take you to a special school." Special school? Special school! Special schools are for below average children who can't learn! I can assure you, I'm _well _above average. Strait A+'s since kindergarten? Not just any girl can do that!

"I'm not sure that I need to-"

"Ah, don't scare the girl! Hogwarts is a school fer special boys 'n' girls. 'Ave yeh noticed anythin' strange when yer upset, 'Olly?" How did he know? Terrible things happen to that infuriating neighbor of mine when I'm around. Once, he was being so rude to my mother and a tree branch fell and landed on his foot. It wasn't even windy. Last year, when that neighbor was my teacher, he treated all of us unfairly. He got me so upset, that the chalkboard fell on his foot. I thought they were secure.

"Well, uh, yeah. How did you know, Mr. Hagrid?" I stepped an inch and a half back. I didn't know if this man was some creepy stalker or anything.

"Call me 'Agrid," he chuckled. "Yer not like the others yer age. Yer a witch, 'Olly." Ha ha ha. Very funny. Magic? Witches and wizards? Does he think I'm four?

"A witch? Are you serious?" I glanced at Dad, who was all smiles. What was he proud of?

"I got summat fer yeh here. Didn't sit on it, like I did with yer cousin's." The man produced a homemade cake with bright blue frosting from his cloak. It had many large pockets. The cake was simply lovely. Hagrid handed me the dessert and I noticed the '_Happy Birthday, Holly!_' in white icing.

"Yer mum and dad here, Holly. Ain't yer mum and dad." I raised my brow to the large bearded man in a dark coat. Mom and Dad never said that I was _adopted._ My parents didn't want me? How could they? Adoption is wrong. Not the adopting part. I just don't agree with the giving up part.

"Now, before yeh go assumin' things, yer parents were killed." Does he think that makes it better? I found out that I'm an adopted orphan witch today. _Happy birthday to me…_

"Here's yer letter. Yeh should read it." Hagrid extended his long arm out and handed me the letter. I detached the seal and unfolded the parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_**Minevra McGonagall**_

Minevra McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

I had so many questions about this letter. It felt like bombs going off in my head. I decided to ask, "They await my owl? What does that mean?"

Hagrid chuckled. "That's the same thing yer cousin said yesterday. I already sent one to the Headmaster." Why does he keep bringing up my cousin? I didn't know I had one. I guess we are the same age. She'll be attending Hogwarts with me.

"It's great jus' seeein' yeh here, 'Olly. With your parents bein' murdered an'-"

"Murdered!" I exclaimed. I turned to Dad. "You wanted to keep this from me?"

"Well, Holly, we didn't want to frighten you-"

"Frighten me! At least I'd know the truth!"

"Holly, this is out of line. I'm sorry your mother and I couldn't tell you the truth. We just didn't think it was the right time."

"Oh. _Oh_. So, you wanted to wait and let Hagrid come all the way from wherever he's from to tell me? Nice, Dad!" Dad isn't exactly my favorite person in the world, but I can deal with him. Mom's a fly girl, if you know what I mean. "Hagrid, could you tell me about my parents, please?"

I tilted my head towards the living room and stepped towards it a little. Hagrid got the picture and followed me. I sat down on the white leather couch and Hagrid took up the rest of the space next to me. I swear I felt the couch tilt slightly to the right.

"All right 'Olly, 'bout yer parents. There was this wizard, name I can't say-"

"Can't say? Why not, Hagrid?" Why could he say the name? It's just a name. Holly Evans. I'm not afraid to say _my _name.

"He was a terrible wizard, 'Olly. He went as bad as yeh can go. His name was…_Voldemort._ Don't ask me to say it again. This wizard went around, gettin' followers some twenty years ago. He got plenty of 'em, too. Some did it out of fear, or they wanted some of his power. And he was real powerful, too. No one could trust their neighbors, for Merlin's sake. He killed whoever tried to stop him. Hogwarts was one of the las' safe places. He was only afraid o' Dumbledore.

"Yer parents were great in witchcraft and wizardry. They were the nicest people I can remember. They were prefects, student authority, in their day. They weren't Head Boy an' Head Girl, though. That was yer aunt and uncle.

"Now, You-Know-Who jus' wanted yer parents, aunt an' uncle outta the way. He killed yer aunt an' uncle, Lily an' James, on Halloween when you and yer cousin were jus' a year old. He killed your parents the next night." Hagrid started to whimper and sniff a bit and pulled out a tissue. He dabbed at his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Here's the mystery. He tried to kill you and your cousin, too! As you know, yer alive, and so is your cousin. You two are famous 'cause no one's ever lived if he tried to kill 'em."

"How nice," I added. A man who can kill anyone must be feared…a lot. Is he really that bad? How can one even _be _that powerful? Apparently, anything is possible when you're a wizard. This green lightning kept striking in my mind…oh, what was it?

"W-what happened to _him?_" I asked Hagrid, keeping mind to not say the name.

"That's the other mystery!" Hagrid hollered. My, what a racket he could make! "He disappeared! _Vanished!_"

"Go figure. I guess that's possible, considering the circumstances," I snorted.

"'Olly, wizards can do some amazin' things. Some things yeh can' even imagine." I contemplated that for a moment. Look at the burdens that normal people have! Just think of the solutions wizards came up with!

"What about normal people-"

"Muggles," Hagrid said. What the heck is a muggle?

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic doin' folk. Some people can't do magic, but they have magic relatives. They're called squibs."

"Okay then. How do you do magic?" I asked. After all this talk, I became eager. When can I start to learn?

"Yeh don't do magic until you get to Hogwarts. That's what yeh learn there for the next seven years."

_Seven years? _I hope that means I won't have to go to regular school. But, oh God, I'll miss prom!

"Well, 'Olly, it's getting' late. Tomorrow, we'll get on one of those metal birds an' go back to London to get yer books an' all." Hagrid, moved to leave, but Dad stopped him.

"Have you a place to stay, Hagrid? We have and extra bedroom, if you'd like to stay up here," Dad said warmly.

"Well, that's jus' too kind o' yeh. I'd like t' stay here." Hagrid smiled at my father, his skin (the little AI could see) creasing a bit. I noticed the way his eyes sparkled.

I showed Hagrid the way upstairs, and helped him settle in the bedroom. He mentioned we'd be getting up early for our flight to London. I glanced at the clock before bed. It was nine-thirty at night. The butterflies in my stomach batted their wings excitedly, and I fell asleep with a dumb smile on my face.

**Thanks to the best beta in the world, MissEsme/Tess/Blood Countess!**

**I'm going to try to update faster; sorry for the delay on this one.**


	3. School Supplies and Leonardo

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR**

**I have a banner on my profile for this story. It's the new one, my other wasn't very good.**

**I've made a beta switch. **

**Thank you Bryony! You rock so hard, you cause earthquakes!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: So, Mr. Doctor Person, can you amputate Harry Potter's nose and/or ear?**

**Doctor: No.**

**Me: Why not?!**

**Doctor: Because you really shouldn't own Harry Potter.**

**Me: FINE! *stomps off***

**Holly**

**Chapter Two-School Supplies and Leonardo**

My eyes fluttered open as the morning sun cast its golden hand on me. I sprang from my bed. How odd; I usually rolled over a few times, and yelled at whoever woke me up. And, yes, that included the sun. I slipped into my white plush robe and followed the sweet pancake aroma down the stairs. I found Mom in the kitchen, alone, flipping the pancakes. Only her eyes followed each one, and it looked like she was glaring at them.

"Chocolate chip?" I asked, while walking to the cabinet. I pulled out three of everything: plates, cups, forks, knives.

"Of course. Hagrid seems like the kind of person who would like chocolate, don't you think?" Mom was like such a child sometimes! She could be so silly. It was hard to leave her behind, with Dad at work all the time. Who would make sure she didn't toast the potholder again?

"Sure, Mom," I laughed, setting the table. I went over to the fridge and got the orange juice. I wondered if we'd have chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice at Hogwarts. We probably would, unless wizards had their own special dishes. I shuddered at eating small children, like in Hansel and Gretel.

Hearing heavy boots clomping down the stairs, Mom and I smiled at each other. Hagrid had finally woken up!

We were about halfway into breakfast when an owl tapped at the window. In one of its claws, it held a newspaper. I opened the window, and in the owl flew. I noticed it was a snowy owl. Those weren't native to the U.S., so I wondered where it came from. The owl dropped the paper in front of Hagrid, and began attacking his cloak on the back of my chair.

"He wants to be paid," Hagrid said. I raised an eyebrow, and Hagrid chuckled. "Look in the pockets fer five Knuts."

Okay then? "What's a Knut?' I asked.

"The little bronze coins," Hagrid clarified. I dug around in the cloak's many pockets for some coins. I picked out five of the smaller bronze ones, and held them out to the owl. It showed me a leather pouch on its leg. I dropped them in, and the majestic creature flew off.

"We best be off. We got a lot to do today, 'Olly." Hagrid got up from his seat, and kindly thanked my mother.

Walking out of the dining room, I stopped and asked Hagrid, "How will I pay for everything I need? I have no…wizarding money." Hagrid just chuckled.

"Yer parents left yeh a large sum of money in Gringotts-wizarding bank." I nodded simply. My parents really did care about my well being.

"What were my parents' names?" I remembered that Hagrid never mentioned them.

"Morgan an' Richard Evans. Yer related to yer cousin by yer dad, yer cousins' mum is his sister." I noted how Hagrid said 'mum.' His accent was a little funny, but I'd get used to it.

There was a sharp whistling sound and Hagrid smiled at me. "Professor Flitwick is 'ere," he beamed. Hagrid lead me to the door, like I didn't live here myself, and flung it open.

In our driveway, there wasn't a car like I had expected. Instead, there was a curious-looking person in velvet robes. The man was abnormally short, maybe around four feet-something.

"'Olly, I'm a little unsure about those metal birds. So, I'm gonna pass yeh off to Professor Flitwick and be on my way, I s'pose. I'll see yeh at Hogwarts!" With that, Hagrid left down the street. I watched him go, feeling he was hiding something… dark… about my parents, and then turned to Professor Flitwick.

"Holly Evans!" he said in a soprano voice. It'll be hard not to laugh at that. "It's such a pleasure to meet you finally! As Hagrid said, I'm Professor Flitwick. I teach charms at Hogwarts, and I am head of the Ravenclaw house."

"Ravenclaw House?" I questioned. What on Earth did that mean?

Professor chuckled, and added, "Hogwarts divides its students into four 'groups,' so to speak, called houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. And, because I know you'll ask, you're sorted by a hat created by the founders a thousand years ago." Founders… hat… sorted… thousand years. Good God. This was so much to take in, but I loved it! It was like a whole new world away from mine!

"Well, Miss Evans, we'll be apparating to Diagon Alley. Come now, take my arm." I timidly took Professor Flitwick's arm, and held it tightly. His arm moved a little, and a pressed even harder.

Everything quickly went black. I felt like toothpaste being squeezed out of the tube. My breathing ability disappeared, and every part of me was pushing inwards. Was I imploding?

My body relaxed as my feet touched solid ground. I opened one eye, then the other. Professor Flitwick was smiling up at me.

"You did quite well for your first apparition, Miss Evans. Most people vomit." Professor promptly scurried off down the bustling road. I noticed the sign above me, Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards bustled along, some old, some young. I followed after Professor, still managing to take in every little detail.

I absorbed the Renaissance detailing in each building. Each was extraordinary and different. One shop on my left had little birds carved in its mahogany door. Another had Italian-style stone pillars around a front patio.

Professor Flitwick waited for me by the silver door of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. I noted that they said:

_Enter stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Well, that's the most frightening thing I've ever read. Worse than that horror story in that book Mom got me. I shivered at the thought of the thing.

"About every wizard knows not to try to steal from Gringotts. Come now, Evans, let's go." Professor led me in, and we had to wait on a short line of parents and children. I noticed some curious, and quite ugly, creatures walking through and at the teller counter.

"What are those?" I asked Professor Flitwick, leaning down a little. He just chuckled and moved up in the line.

"Those are goblins," he said. "They run Gringotts. Oh, look! It's our turn!" While Professor was conversing with a goblin bank teller, I took a look around the lobby. The marble floors must have cost a fortune, as with the smooth wooden counters. Brilliant diamond chandeliers hung overhead.

"We would like to make a withdrawal from Miss Evans' account," Professor Flitwick said, patting my shoulder.

The goblin seemed to glare at him, but replied semi-kindly, "Do you have her key, sir?"

"Why yes, I do," Professor pulled a glittering golden key from his cloak pocket. He passed it to the goblin behind the counter, who examined it thoroughly.

"This seems to be in order. I'll have someone take you down to her vault," he said, handing my key back to Professor. "Griphook!" he called.

Another goblin appeared. Griphook took us to a door leading off the beautiful hall. This new hall was less extraordinary. It was adorned with stone walls and floors with torches lighting the path. I almost tripped over some small railroad tracks on the ground. For a while, we walked through a long passage. My eyes took a wile to get used to the dim light, so I kept a hand on the wall. Griphook whistled and a cart raced up to us. I looked it up and down. If we got into that thing, we'd surely die. I mean a cart? Those were highly unstable; especially with three people in them.

Never the less, we all climbed into the cart. I settled myself in next to Professor Flitwick. He seemed perfectly content and unafraid. I, on the other hand, felt sick. I really, _really_ hated roller coasters, and this was exactly like one. I shook a little and closed my eyes. The cart moved quickly, turning every now and then.

I opened one eye to peek. Griphook didn't seem to be steering. I gripped harder on the side of the cart. This is absolutely insane, but…a little fun. Insanity is good, quite good. I swallowed hard and opened the other eye. I let go of the side of the cart. Deciding to be brave, I looked ahead. The frigid air stung my yes. Our transport stopped, finally, in front of a miniature door. Professor and I followed Griphook to it. Griphook took the key and unlocked the door. A large amount of yellow-green smoke rushed out, and when it cleared, I could see piles of glittering gold coins. The mounds must have been as tall as Hagrid!

All this time, there was a fortune for me buried 3,000 miles away from Massachusetts. Maybe my parents didn't hate me, after all.

Professor handed me a large bag, and helped me put a large sum of coins into it.

"The gold ones are called Galleons, Holly. There are seventeen silver Sickles in one of them. Then there are twenty-nine Knuts to one Sickle. It's harder than your currency system in the United States, but you'll get used to it," Professor Flitwick let me look at each coin as he told me about it.

We clambered into the cart again and sped back up the tunnels. We thanked Griphook and departed Gringotts. Professor and I went back into the bright London sunshine and walked down Diagon Alley.

"We best get your uniform," said Professor Flitwick as we entered a small shop with a sign above it that read: 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. The woman inside, blatantly Madam Malkin, smiled at the professor and me.

"Why, Filius!" she exclaimed, giving Professor a hug. "Taking this little lady to get her supplies, are we? Well, come this way, hun. I've got everything right here." I noticed another boy walk in behind me. He looked like a spoiled brat if I ever saw one. Madam Malkin greeted this boy, and stood the two of us on stools next to each other. She slipped a robe over each of our heads. Madam began fitting me first.

"Hello," said the boy, "Are you going to Hogwarts?" I glanced at his pitifully slender figure.

"Yeah, I am. I can only assume you are too?"

"Yes. My father left to buy my books next door. And Mother is looking at wands for me. This is so boring; it's the third day in a row I've had to come down here. Dreadful place..." I sensed a strong air of 'I'm better than you' in his voice. "I don't see why first-years can't have their own brooms. Maybe I can bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in."

Oh, gosh. This boy seemed to have some serious issues. I merely rolled my eyes at him.

"Haven't you got a broom?" he drawled on. Why can't he just shut up already?

"Er…no; I don't. Do you ask everyone this?" I said bluntly.

"Play Quidditch?" he ignored my sarcasm.

"What the bloody Hell is Quidditch?" I responded, inching away from the strange boy.

"WHAT'S QUIDDITCH?" he yelled. "Only the best sport in the world!" he paused. "I get it, you're a _mudblood_," the boy sneered, spitting the final word right in my face. I was slightly taken aback.

"I'm a _what_?"

Ignoring me again, the boy continued.

"They shouldn't even let your sort into Hogwarts. I bet you've never heard of Hogwarts until you got your letter! Pity, being a mudblood like you; having to live with muggle parents. Ha!"

"The muggles _I_ live with are fine! And they aren't even my parents!"

"Then who are your parents? _Where_ are they?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Dead! My mom and dad are dead!" I defended. How could he judge me without even knowing my name? Congrats, Holly, you've made your first wizarding enemy!

"You're finished, dear," Madam Malkin cooed. I glared at the creep next to me and hopped off the stool.

"I'm ready to get going, Professor Flitwick," I said pleasantly. I also made sure to increase the volume of my voice to say 'Professor Flitwick'. My ingenious plan worked, for the boy's eyes widened and darted between me and Professor Flitwick. I sent a victorious smirk in his direction.

As we walked along, I couldn't help but ask, "What's Quidditch, Professor?"

Professor Flitwick chuckled. "I seem to have forgotten that you didn't know. Quidditch is a wizarding sport. It's played on broomsticks with four balls. It's a little like hockey."

Now, hockey, I get. I played for six years on the Fitchburg girls' team, the Finches, defense. I've almost gotten killed once or twice in Massachusetts because I absolutely love the Blues. Have you even _seen_ Erik Johnson? He's an amazing defenseman, and pretty handsome, too.

"That sounds like fun!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Holly: first-years can't play Quidditch."

"Have there ever been exceptions made?"

"No. Students can start to play in their second year," Professor said as we entered Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore.

I liked the cozy, quaint feeling of this store. Books crowded shelves from floor to ceiling. Some books were enormous, the size of a computer monitor. Other books were the size of stamps. The books were bound in leather, silk, and goodness knows what else. Professor had a difficult time pulling me away from _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts_, so he was forced to let me buy it. Warning me not to use any of those 'blasted tricks' on him, we left Flourish and Blotts.

I was a little ticked off tat my pewter cauldron didn't match my silver scales and telescope. Professor Flitwick tried calming me down, but I still didn't like it. Why can't they match?

"It doesn't _look_ right!" I fought back. I really did have OCD tendencies.

Professor just shook his head and went along to the next shop on our list.

The Apothecary was an utterly frightening place. It smelled like a barnyard. On the floor sat barrels full of odd looking things. I eyed a barrel of onyx-like beetle eyes, five Knuts a scoop, while Professor asked the shopkeeper for a basic set of potion ingredients. I looked at my list.

"Only my wand left, Professor Flitwick," I said to him.

"Oh, good, but if you want to keep in touch with the friends you make, you'll need an owl. I'd like to take it upon myself to buy you a birthday present," he smiled at me.

"Oh, Professor, you really don't have to get me anything."

"I know I don't have to, Holly. I'd like to," he said stubbornly.

Professor directed me into Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was dark and a little chilly inside. I heard some hooting and a lot of feather-rustling. I peeked into some cages. None of the owls seemed friendly, except for one. The owl was a brilliant tawny. His feathers were a medley of brown and cream. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, like a work of art. Like the beautiful Mona Lisa. So, I decided to name him Leonardo, after the painter. Leonardo looked at everything attentively outside. I kept repeating my thanks to Professor Flitwick. Leonardo was absolutely perfect!

"Now, we best get to Ollivander's for your wand. It's the best place to find one."

Ollivander's was a small and untidy shop. A small bell rang as we walked in. This store didn't have the same welcoming feeling as Flourish and Blotts. I almost wanted to dash out and go back there. I sighed and forced myself not to. I remembered why I was here, and I smiled dumbly. Professor Flitwick stroked his wand. I held back a giggle.

"Good afternoon, lady and gentleman," said a soft, haunting voice. My head sprang up to see the speaker. The elderly man stared at me with wide, pale eyes. He reminded me of an owl in the way that he never blinked.

"Hello, sir. My name is-"

"Holly Evans," he finished. "I thought I'd meet you soon, Miss Evans. You look exactly like your father, willow, 11 ½ inches, phoenix feather. Richard's wand was very good for charms, yes. Very much like your aunt's. Your mother, however, chose a hexing wand. Not that she hexed anyone. Morgan was a shy creature. Yes, yew, 9 inches, quite short, unicorn hair. Now, I say she chose it. The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Evans."

He traced my scar with his index finger. "Yes, there it is. I sold that wand as well. Very long, yew, phoenix feather. Yes. Now, let's see. Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm…uh…I'm a lefty?"

"Let me see, yes hold out your arm," he said, beginning to measure me all over. Actually, he wasn't measuring me. The tape measure moved itself while Mr. Ollivander looked through shelves of wands. He took down a red-colored box.

"Try this one. Maple, phoenix feather, nine inches. Nice and whippy. Just give it a wave, that's it.' I waved the wand like I did at age four when playing 'fairy princess.' Nothing happened; I didn't quite understand what this was for. Mr. Ollivander tossed the wand on a cushioned stool almost at once.

"Another? Vine, unicorn hair, ten and a half inches. Flexible." Again I waved the wand, and, again, Mr. Ollivander tossed it on the stool.

"Hmmm, no? Try this one, cherry, dragon heartstring, eight inches." No sooner had I lifted the wand, did he snatch it away. Wand after wand I tried. The pile grew larger and larger. It seemed to make Mr. Ollivander happier with every failed wand.

"Ah, this is an interesting wand," he said, pulling down a silvery-blue wand box. It reminded me of my hockey colors. It was cold, but pleasant. "Yes, ten and one-quarter inches, ash, dragon heartstring; very gossamer." I took the wand and felt a rush of cool air in the tips of my fingers. I waved the wand a little, and it started snowing!

"Magnificent!" Ollivander cried. "Yes, a lovely wand for you, Miss Evans. Quite a feminine wand, it suits you." He wrapped my wand box in brownish paper and smiled as we left his shop.

Professor turned to me as we walked down Diagon Alley. "Here is your Hogwarts Express ticket, Holly. On September 1st, someone will come to apparate you to King's Cross train station. Your train leaves at eleven o'clock, so be ready to leave at ten forty-five. Is that all right?" I could tell this was a one-answer question.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick," I smiled, weakly.

"All right; let's get back to Fitchburg." Professor held out his arm and I took it, bundles in my arms. We apparated back to my house. I thanked him, and went inside.

"Hey honey," Mom said. "How did shopping go? Is that an owl?" Mom questioned excitedly, peeking at Leonardo, almost getting her nose bitten off in the process.

"Yeah, he is. Isn't Leonardo adorable?" I cooed, petting his feathers.

"Yes. Leonardo, huh? Only you would name a pet after a painter," Mom laughed.

"Ha, ha, I know. I'm going to show Leonardo his new bedroom, okay?" Mom nodded and I went upstairs with Leonardo. I closed the door and all of the windows in my bedroom and then I sat the cage on my blue comforter, tracing the fabric's creases with my finger. I unlatched the door on Leonardo's cage, and he immediately flew out of it. He didn't recklessly crash into picture frames or knickknacks; Leonardo glided through my large and airy room, like a professional. He eventually perched on the shelf above my dresser. I whistled gently, and Leonardo bowed his head. He hopped closer to me, and I held out my hand to him. I stayed perfectly still.

Leonardo gently nibbled at my fingers. I was amazed that it felt like tiny pinches, not like he was cutting into my skin. I laughed and he hooted, seeming to understand.

That night, I forgot to put Leonardo back into his cage. I fell asleep before he did, but I assume he was perched on my shelf.


	4. The Platform Between Two Others

**NOTES**

**Please see the banner on my profile if you haven't already.**

**Bryony also made a banner. Her link is also on my profile.**

**Thanks to Bryony!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Hi, Harry!**

**Harry Potter: You again?!?**

**Me: Yup. **

**Harry: You don't, nor will you ever, own **_**any part of **_**me.**

**Holly**

**Chapter Three-The Platform between Two Others**

I spent the next month in my bedroom with Leonardo. Mom and Dad just had to drag me out to eat. I read each of my schoolbooks at least twice and kept trying to teach Leonardo how to talk, but I soon learned that owls can't really learn to speak.

September 1st came sooner than I expected. Back to my normal self, I yelled at Dad when he tried dragging me out of bed. Honestly, did I really need two and a half hours to get ready?

Dad let me have his old trunk from when he travelled to college. I folded all of my clothes neatly and placed them next to my books and supplies. I was sad to have to put my wand in the trunk, but, I figured it'd be odd walking around London with a stick in my hand. I coaxed Leonardo into his cage. He hopped in reluctantly.

"I know you hate it, Leonardo. It's only for a little while." I stroked his feathers unhappily. I hated seeing Leonardo so sad.

Dad helped me carry my trunk downstairs. I placed Leonardo's cage atop the trunk, and went to eat a quick breakfast. Apparently, I did need two and a half hours. I devoured my Pop-Tart quickly. I wondered if they'd have Pop-Tarts at Hogwarts; probably not.

I jumped up when the doorbell rang. I was ecstatic to see Professor Flitwick there, not some stranger; I was sure this was some medically induced coma to keep my insanity down.

"Good morning, Miss Evans, are you ready to go? I'll only be apparating you to the outside of King's Cross, as I have much to do, quite soon," he said cheerily.

"That's fine, Professor. Thank you! Goodbye Mom and Dad!" I waved gleefully to my parents. I took Leonardo in one hand, while Professor took my trunk. I held onto his arm, and we apparated, the squeezing feeling shredding my insides.

King's Cross Station was a large building, presumably made of faded red brick. Professor nodded his farewell to me as I walked into the train station, holding Leonardo's cage close. I got myself a cart to place my trunk and Leonardo's cage on. I walked through throngs of people. Every person seemed to have some kind of chip on their shoulder, for whatever reason. I stopped, staring wide eyed at platform nine.

I walked between the two platforms, thinking to myself as I went.

_Platform nine,_ I thought while passing the platform.

_Platform ten! _My head exclaimed when I stopped at the platform. How can this be? Think, Holly, think. Problem solving is one of your strong points.

_Platform nine… platform ten._

_Platform nine… platform ten._

Aha! What's ¾ of the way between the two?

_Platform nine… platform nine and one-quarter (air)… platform nine and a half _(air)_… platform nine and three-quarters!_

A barrier? Of course!

I began to tap the bricks. They sounded thoroughly hollow. I shoved against the bricks, managing to fall flat on my face with an unflattering "oomph!"

"Need a hand?" said a silky male voice. My head snapped up, and I clashed noses with the boy. He moved back, and I locked eyes with the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I took his outstretched hand, never breaking the gaze. His gray eyes glittered like a thousand stars. He brushed a few stray wisps of mahogany hair from his angelic face.

"Hi," he smiled. How could he be so…calm when there were girls fawning over him three feet away? And, of course, one right in front of him, but not as obvious as them.

"Hello?" I tried to sound confident, but it sounded like a question. What's wrong with me?

"You don't know if you want to greet me?" he chuckled.

"I do. Want to greet you, I mean. What's your name?" I asked, watching my feet. How embarrassing would it be if I tripped again?

"I'm Cedric Diggory. Who are-" He paused, wide eyed, as I brushed my bangs off my face.

"Holly Evans?"

"Not another stalker creep!" I hissed.

"What? No, no. _Everyone _knows you, Holly! You're... you're basically famous!"

"Like I didn't know that," I said sarcastically.

"No, Holly. You are. Everyone knows you and your cousin!" Cedric helped me get my trunk up the steps to the train. Through the window, I heard a girl, a bit younger than me, excitedly irritate her mother.

"Oh, Mummy, can I go on the train and see him, Mummy, oh please…?"

I sat on a cushy seat while Cedric put our trunks on the shelf above the window.

"See who?" I wondered aloud.

"Harry, probably." Noticing my expression, Cedric continued, "Oh my goodness, you don't know about Harry!" Cedric cried, and I shook my head. "Oh my… he's your cousin."

"What?" I shouted, bug-eyed. "I thought Harry was a girl! Like, Harriet?"

Cedric burst out laughing. "Honest?" he giggled, like a little girl, might I add.

"Well, everyone kept saying 'your cousin,' so I thought Harry meant a girl."

"Urm... Well, it'd be pretty cool to meet _him_; not that you aren't interesting, but knowing both of you would be… fantastic!"

I simply raised my brow.

"Well, I guess everyone will meet you two eventually."

"Right, then-" I began, only to be interrupted by a knock at the compartment door.

"Hi, is there room?" One of the girls standing in the door asked. She was a brunette with a crooked smile.

"Sure," Cedric said gleefully.

The brunette tramped into the compartment, and, with the help of her friend, clumsily put up their trunks. She then plopped down next to me, her friend sitting in the only place left, by Cedric.

"I'm Mandy Brocklehurst, poetry extraordinaire. Believe me, you name it, there's a poem in here about it," she said, producing a tattered blue notebook. "And I believe _you're _Holly Evans. I think I've written one about you." Mandy said with a slight smile on her face.

She leafed through her notebook, glancing intently at the pages. I held back some laughter. Mandy was interesting, quirky, and probably intelligent. I liked this one.

"I'm Lisa Turpin. Not as eccentrically into poetry as Mandy, but it's cool," she shrugged.

"I'm a muggle-born, it's not as bad as one thinks. My dad's amazing. I usually spend time in the kitchen with him," she chuckled. "He owns a little restaurant in London."

"That's cool. I don't think living with muggles is bad. I live with squibs, they're about the same. I like them. Mom's an interior designer, and Dad's a lawyer," I replied.

"My mum is a muggle doctor. And Dad's an Auror. He always used to hide that he was a wizard when they were dating because he thought he'd scare her off. Naturally, Mum was intrigued," Mandy interjected. "It must've been shocking to find that she was marrying a wizard."

I just shook my head, smiling.

"My father works for the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Mother works at 'Gladrags' in Hogsmeade," Cedric shrugged.

"Oh, Cedric, we've left you out!" I shrieked.

"Nah, it's alright." After that, there was a silence. I wanted to say something, but what was there to say?

"Has anyone got a pet?" Lisa asked suddenly.

"I have Mickey," Mandy piped up, petting a chocolate-colored cat. It seemed to smile at Lisa and Cedric.

"I've got Leonardo," I added. The minute he heard his name, Leonardo hooted happily. Everyone laughed at his adorable self.

"Oh, I wish I had an owl," Lisa complained, twirling her blonde braid.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume you three are first-years, right?" Cedric interjected.

"Yeah, well, Lisa and I are," Mandy said. "You certainly don't look eleven. What are you, fifth-year?"

"No," Cedric chuckled. "I'm fourteen, third-year. Born October eighth, I had to wait a _whole_ year."

A rattling startled Mandy, Lisa, and I outside of the compartment. Cedric seemed unfazed, and even pulled out a book.

The compartment door slid open and a delicious smell wafted in.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" a smiling woman asked us.

I glanced at the cart, and exchanged a skeptic look with Lisa. Chocolate frogs, Chocolate Cauldrons, and Pumpkin Pasties were some of the strange things we've never seen before.

Mandy, however, leapt up, carrying Lisa and I with her.

"You'll want to try everything!" she smiled at us. She gave the woman eleven Sickles, and asked for an assortment of everything. Her hands were full of treats. Once seated, Mandy opened a Cauldron Cake and stuck it in my mouth.

The chocolate seemed to melt away while butterscotch seeped through. Aside from Mom's chocolate-chip pancakes, this had to be the best thing I'd ever put in my mouth.

We shared the large quantities of cake and candy for a majority of the train ride. Cedric was daring enough to eat a whole bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Lisa and I soon learned that they really are _every _flavor.

"Oh, yuck!" Cedric cried, swallowing a bean with a disgusted look on his face. "George Weasley was right, then. That was bogey-flavored!" Cedric coughed a few times, and regained composure. "That was disgusting," he bluntly said, nodding. I kind of wondered how Cedric knew what a booger actually tasted like.

"Excuse me," said a bushy-haired girl. I hadn't noticed her slide the door open. "But have you seen a toad?"

"No, sorry," Mandy said lightly.

"We can always _make _it appear," Cedric grinned. He took out his wand. "Anyone want to see me _accio _a toad?"

"Why not?" the girl exclaimed. She perched next to Mandy, who looked utterly disgusted by her.

"Alright, alright. What's the toad's name?"

"Trevor," our intruder said matter-of-factly.

"Right then. _Accio Trevor the Toad," _Cedric shouted while pointing his wand up in thin air. A plump toad came whizzing by not a minute later.

"Aha! Thank you." The girl took the toad and left.

"A little invasive there, hm?" Mandy teased. "And you _know _you're not supposed to use magic yet, right, Cedric?"

"Well, yeah, but what harm can _accio _do? Besides, we got the toad back," Cedric obviously thought nothing of Mandy's reprimand.

"If you don't end up in trouble, I'm okay. Rules are there to break. And it wasn't a big one, anyway," I shrugged.

"Look at that, Holly's got it!" Cedric exclaimed, flailing his arms like a chicken.

"I really don't want to be in the same house as _that,_" Lisa shuddered.

"You won't be. _It _is much too pig-headed too be a Ravenclaw," Mandy said.

"How do you know I'll be a Ravenclaw?"

"Look at you, Lisa! You know practically everything _about_ everything! And Holly will be with us, too! She's more wit and sarcasm than anything you know!" Mandy said, wide-eyed.

"Why, thank you," I laughed, although it was pretty true.

"And I'll be all alone in Hufflepuff!" Cedric cried in exasperation.

"We'll come to visit you, Cedric," Mandy assured. "Now, where is Hufflepuff common room?"

"It's by the kitchens. But, how will you get down there? You can only go after hours _and that's breaking a rule."_

"I'm not that bad, Cedric," Mandy threatened.

"Fine, fine. If you do come to the common room after hours tonight, I'll give you eight galleons."

"No! More, Cedric— I'm breaking rules for you."

"Nine galleons, then, but you'll render me penniless," Cedric sighed.

"You are so on, Diggory," she smirked.

"No, _you _are, Brocklehurst." His eye had a certain twinkle in it. He looked crazy, but handsome, too.

Three boys roughly slammed the compartment door open. Mandy leapt half into my lap, and Leonardo hooted angrily.

"We heard Holly Evans was up here. So is it you? Are you 'the girl-who-lived'?" I recognized the bleach-blond nutcase from Diagon Alley. Beside him were two stupid-looking boys who were wider than they were tall.

I suppose it was time to test out our Spanish, judging by Lisa's next brilliant action.

"No comprende!" She shouted, attempting to close the door. Tweedle- Dee stopped it with his foot.

"Uh- uh, Draco wants to talk to you," he threatened with a snarling voice.

"Stop it, Goyle your making an idiot of yourself," Barbie-Boy ranted.

"Like he hasn't already," muttered Mandy. I sent a sympathetic smile her way.

Ignoring, or not hearing, Mandy, Barbie continued.

"That's Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Oh, so we're mimicking Bond, now huh? Though he probably wouldn't know, he was much too stupid to know anything about the British spy.

"I don't see anything wrong with _your_ friends, Evans. Your cousin has blurry vision there," Malfoy sniggered.

"I'm sure Harry has fine friends and it's just your judgment that's blurry," I discreetly insulted.

"How'd you like it if we made your face blurry?" questioned Crabbe, attempting to hit me. Cedric caught his arm and pinned it to his side. You see, Cedric was taller and, slightly, more muscular than these boys.

"I think you should leave," he snarled, "now." The boys scattered off down the hall to whatever hole they came out of.

"That was brilliant Cedric," Lisa clapped, rather cheerfully.

"Bloody brilliant," Mandy chirped.

"Now," she sighed, "we should get our robes on. We'll be at Hogwarts soon. Cedric…can you get out so we can... change?" she asked, blushing.

"Of course." Cedric stepped into the hall.

The three of us slipped off our sweaters and replaced them with our robes. Before sitting down, I kicked the door to tell Cedric to come in. He had already changed into his Hufflepuff robes, apparently before he came. As if on cue for when we finished dressing, a voice echoed through the halls.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Mandy started to jump up and down. "This is so exciting, isn't it? Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

Lisa sat in her corner, taking deep breaths. She looked pale, and a little green. I went and sat with her.

"Are you okay, Lisa?" She just shook her head and laid it on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine," I continued. "You have nothing to worry about. You have the brains, the friends, and the willpower to survive school. You've done it before. All the way up to sixth grade, like me, right? Easy!" Lisa frowned and nodded, slowly; I needed to remember this was England.

"Y-you're right. Thanks." The train slowed down. Everyone fought to get onto the small night platform. The cold air pierced our skin, so the four of us huddled together. I felt horrible for leaving Leonardo alone on the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's head bobbed above those of the students. But, Harry! Harry Potter! It had to have been him! I just had to elbow through the crowd to get to my only, hopefully, decent cousin. I tugged Lisa and Mandy along with me, and shoved through the heavy throng that lessened as we went on. C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" No one spoke much, but I looked around wildly. Did Harry have the Evans' red hair? Or did he look like his dad?

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid's voice boomed above the water we could hear. "Jus' round this bend here." We came to stop at the edge of a midnight black lake. "No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid called.

"No!" I yelled. Harry probably wanted to be with his friends, not three random girls.

"You'll find him later, Holly," Mandy said. We climbed into one boat, accompanied by a small girl. She was kind of pretty, though her nose was oddly shaped.

"Pansy Parkinson," she breathed.

"Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Holly Evans," Lisa introduced.

"Pleasure," she smiled. I noticed Hagrid had a boat to himself.

"Everyone in? Right then - FORWARD!" And the small fleet moved out. Everyone stared ahead at the brilliant glass- like castle ahead of us. It glistened like it was melting — water atop ice. It' was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Isn't it stunning?" Lisa cooed.

"Yes," Pansy, Mandy, and I agreed.

"Heads down," Hagrid yelled. We ducked down, avoiding the cliff overhead and we were brought through a curtain of ivy. We looked around in a dark tunnel, though there was little to see; my vision was hazy. We then climbed onto large rocks in a kind of underground port.

"Oi, you there! Is that your toad?" Hagrid exclaimed while checking the boats.

"Trevor!" cried the plump boy who had come with the frizzy girl earlier. We were led up a passage and Mandy practically skipped up it. We finally arrived on smooth, cushiony grass. We were right in the shadow of Hogwarts. We climbed up a flight of stone steps that led up to a large dark oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" Hagrid raised his large hand and knocked on the castle door.

----

**Message from Bryony: **I am British, but the author of this fabulous story is American, hence many American words, including 'Bangs' (Fringe). Even I had to look that up... ;)


	5. That Hat Doesn't Like Me

**NOTES**

**As always, there are links to banners on my profile.**

**I'll be using the movie colors (blue and silver) as Ravenclaw colors, as I like those better than the book colors (blue and bronze).**

**Thanks again, Bryony!**

**Life is hectic for Bryony and I, so updates might be a little more spaced. Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Where were you October 31st, 1981?**

**Harry Potter: Watching my parents get killed.**

**Me: Oh…in that case…you can keep yourself for a while.**

**HP: Gee, thanks.**

**Holly**

**Chapter Four – That Hat Doesn't Like Me**

I was about four feet away from Harry. I elbowed everyone surrounding me, just _trying _to get closer to my cousin, but no one would budge. Pansy, Lisa, and Mandy did their fair share of causing pain, but it helped none whatsoever. Although Pansy's crack at some boy's shin was entertaining, it didn't get the job done.

"Hey Lisa," I whispered, "Shout 'fire' right now."

"I don't think so, Holly," Lisa replied.

"Aw, why not?" I pleaded for some sort of help.

"Because it's a stupid idea, and there's no fire," Pansy interjected. "People would see such a thing. Good try, though." She smiled proudly.

I pouted, for I was dry on brilliant ideas. Or so I thought! Suddenly, I dropped to the ground and wriggled past standing bodies.

"_What _are you doing?" Mandy asked. It was then that I noticed my three friends were right on the ground with me. I shot her a knowing look and continued inching along. I glanced up at every face as I passed them. But, I realized that I didn't know what Harry looked like.

"It's Harry!" Lisa lightly squealed. I followed her gaze to a thin boy with messy black hair. Had he never heard of a comb? Pansy grabbed his pant leg and yanked him down— hard. Sadly, however, Harry didn't fall. His pants, though, did.

And so it ensued in an outburst of laughter. The four of us scrambled up and ran far, _far_ away from Harry, down the halls. Wasn't that such a great start?

The door opened and out came a tall, slender, night-haired woman. Her eyes were small and her lips were pursed. She looked liked she had eaten an extremely sour lemon. She is definitely someone I'd like to cross. I made a mental note to do that.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Professor opened the door wider to let all of us in. The main foyer was large enough to fit a whole stable in. The walls were stone with torches burning brightly to light the hall. There was a beautiful white marble staircase leading up, up, up, as far as the eye could see.

We followed Professor McGonagall through the long hallway. We could hear the hum of hundreds of voices. This was nothing like school at home. There was a small room off the hall, which Professor led us into. I looked around nervously, catching Mandy's eye. She smiled an assuring smile and nodded.

"Isn't this exciting?" she whispered. "My brother, Danny — he's a Ravenclaw — said that after this, they take us into the Great Hall and we're sorted with the sorting hat. It actually talks!"

How _lovely_ must a talking hat be? I felt suddenly ill. My head pounded as hard as my heart.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, head held high. "The start-of-term-banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with rest of yours house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house dormitory.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while anyone caught rule-breaking will loose house points."

"_If_ we get caught," mumbled Pansy. We all sniggered quietly.

"At the end of the year," McGonagall continued, a stern look upon her face, "the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house will become yours.

"The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in the front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves as much as you can while you are waiting."

I noticed Harry trying to flatten his hair. I pulled a comb from my pocket; I always had two, and looked at my friends.

"Should I?" I asked, gesturing to him. Pansy shrugged, while Mandy and Lisa nodded enthusiastically. I walked forward. The crowd was easier to maneuver through here, though I have no idea why. I tapped Harry's shoulder.

"You look like you could use this," I offered Harry the comb. He just stared at me.

"I don't know. It might not work," he mumbled. How shy was this kid?

"Just… try it, okay?" I put the comb in Harry's hand.

"Thanks." He tried running it through his hair. It looked a little more tamed, but not really. I was curious if he knew about me as I did with him.

"I'm Holly," I offered. He glanced up nervously.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you; I bet you knew that though. Everyone seems to know me."

"Yeah, me too," When Harry looked utterly confused, I brushed my bangs off my face. "I'm_ like_ you, Harry. I'm your cousin."

"Really? I didn't know that. But, I'm glad there's someone who… someone who really understands. Your parents - did he kill them, too?"

"Yeah," I nodded. There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward at all. In fact, it was comfortable. I noticed that Harry had my eyes - my dad's eyes - _his mom's_ eyes.

I hadn't noticed Professor McGonagall leave until the door slammed. I stood for a minute, but returned to the girls waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" Pansy asked.

"Well. Just… well, Harry's nice. I like him," I smiled. "I'll keep him around."

"Oh, good!" Lisa clapped.

"It's the ghosts!" Mandy shouted suddenly, pointing at the back wall. Many people screamed. About twenty or so ghosts floated across the room in their pearly essence.

"Forgive and forget, I say. Let's give him a second chance," a priest-like ghost was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" one of them asked, just seeming to notice us. No one answered; we just gaped at the phantoms in front of us.

"New students!" cried the Fat Friar. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people dumbly nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff," he said. "My old house, you know!"

"Move along now," a sharp voice, namely McGonagall, said. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The ghosts exited, seemingly in fear of the Witch-Professor, no pun intended. "Now, form a line and follow me."

My legs began to tingle insanely. Little pins pricked at my skin. I wanted to check my legs to see if they were bleeding. I got into line behind Pansy and Lisa, with Mandy behind me. Once again, I lost sight of Harry. We went through the big double doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall seemed familiar; I'd probably seen it in a dream. Thousands of candles floated above four tables the size of a hockey rink. Other students sat at the tables. I saw one table overflowing with students in gold robes; that was the Hufflepuff table. I scanned for Cedric, who was relatively easy to find, considering he tried to trip me.

"Neat, huh?" he said. I just bobbed my head and smiled. We came to a halt at the front of the hall near a long table where the teachers sat. I looked to the Ravenclaw table, the one covered in blue, to find Mandy's brother. Near the front of the table was a boy who looked exactly like Mandy. He looked about fifteen.

"That boy you're looking at, he's my brother. Danny's a fourth year," Mandy whispered. She waved to Danny, who also waved back.

Professor placed a stool in front of us. On it, she put a dusty old hat. It suddenly twitched, and began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning  
will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folks use any means  
to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone burst into applause. The hat bowed to each table and became perfectly still.

Professor McGonagall produced a scroll. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A small blonde-pigtailed girl sat on the stool with the hat on her head. After a moment—

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted once more.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Danny screamed in glee. Mandy gave me a look of embarrassment.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" Mandy suddenly paled. She walked forward slowly to sit on the stool. After a few moments—

"RAVENCLAW!" And she skipped off to sit with a proud-looking Danny. Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor, while Millicent Bulstrode became a Slytherin. I let my thoughts drift away for a wile.

"Evans, Holly!"

The hall went to a hush as soon as they heard my name. Everyone stood to look at me before the hat fell over my eyes.

_Hello? _I thought.

"Hello Miss Evans. You will be a hard one to place, yes. Gryffindor, like your father, Slytherin, like your mother, or somewhere else…Hm. I can't say you're very loyal," said a tiny voice.

_I resent that!_

"You're much too stubborn to be. You have spunk and plenty of courage. Gryffindor? Ah, but you're intelligent! Knowledge matters to you. Ravenclaw? Very cunning and ambitious, you are. How about Slytherin?"

_Don't you dare._

"Oh and why not?"

_Because I _said _so._

"Alright then. Your choice. Would you like to be a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor?"

_Isn't this your job? You're really slacking off on your work here. I didn't think that you be like this. That's why I was excited to come here. All of my teachers in the United States are lazy ass—_

"Alright, alright, don't fall of the stool. I really shouldn't have asked. I hope you prosper— and learn to control your language— in RAVENCLAW!"

I set the hat back on the stool for "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" who became a Hufflepuff. I went over to the Ravenclaw table. Mandy gave me a strong hug and pulled me down next to her.

"How'd it go?" Mandy asked with glinting eyes.

"Well, let's just say the Sorting Hat doesn't very much like me," I mumbled.

Mandy laughed, "You're so funny!" Too bad I wasn't joking.

"So, you're Holly?" Danny asked. He was pretty much a copy of Mandy, jut male and _very_ tall.

"Yeah, I'm the Girl-Who-Lived, or the Girl-Wonder, if you like that better," I smiled.

"I think Holly's fine. It's less formal, and a lot friendlier."

"See! I have an awesome brother! I wish first years could play Quidditch. Danny's a chaser and the right hand to Roger Davies—"

"That's me!" shouted a boy across from Danny who was less perfect than Cedric, but still attractive. "Roger Davies, Miss Evans, at your service," he said offering his hand. I took it, smiling.

"Stop flirting, Rog," Danny laughed, flinging a bobby pin from Mandy's hair at him. Roger ducked it.

"How else am I supposed to get a girlfriend?" Roger asked, flinging it back. This time, Mandy caught it.

"Don't touch my _stuff_, Danny! Use your own bobby pins," Mandy looked at me and pouted. "See how mean he is?"

"Oh yeah, he's the devil's spawn," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Potter, Harry!" The hall silenced again. Honestly, we're just people. Although, I wanted to see where Harry was Sorted.

The hat slipped over his eyes as it had done with mine. I watched intently and held my breath. The hat was probably conversing with Harry. He must have been just as difficult to Sort as I was. Finally, after about two minutes, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

_Damn, _I thought. I really wanted Harry to be in my house.

"Why?" Roger cried, highly exasperated. He banged his head on the table. What a baby!

Lisa was called after some Gryffindor boy. She was shaking violently. She was also noticeably pale. The hat hadn't sat on her head for long before she became a Ravenclaw.

"Oh God, that was frightening!" she said while rushing over to us. She sat down next to me. "Especially being third to last!" After Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, along with Pansy, Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll. Professor Dumbledore stood. He smiled and his eyes glinted behind his half-moon glasses.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" Everyone cheered as Professor sat back down. I gave Lisa a certain look: the one when a 'popular' girl sees an 'unpopular' girl trip on the stairs.

"Dumbledore's a bit mad," Danny said, "but we love him." He began filling his plate with potatoes. I realized that the platters and dishes in front of us were suddenly heaping with food.

Mandy leaned over and whispered, "They're charmed. The food won't kill you. Just close your mouth and eat."

I immediately noticed the roast beef; it had always been my favorite. I put a little of it onto my plate along with peas, roast potatoes, and carrots. Yay, veggies!

While I was picking at my food— Mom often said I eat like a bird— the conversation turned to academics (Lisa asked Danny and Roger).

"Well, you have your core subjects. Those are transfiguration, charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy, Potions, and Herbology," Roger said. Herbology means plants. Plants mean dirt. Dirt and I really hate each other.

"And you first years get taught flying," continued Danny, "though you can't play Quidditch. Honestly, Mandy's the best Beater I've ever seen."

"And you're the worst Chaser," Mandy smirked.

"No, he's not. That'd be Carmichael. The only thing Eddie can do right is con unsuspecting people. Watch out for him, you three," Roger warned.

I glanced up at the High Table. One of the professors, a small man in a turban, looked my way. My scar began to burn insanely. I cringed and I noticed a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, Holly?" Mandy's voice sounded distant. As soon as the pain began, it went away.

"Y-yeah. That was strange." I shook my head. Desserts soon appeared. Most of these things, I never saw before.

"Oh, Holly! Try a treacle tart! They're amazing!" Roger shoved one in my face. I took the Unidentified Food Object. It felt like wet sponge cake. I took a small bite of it. It was very good, but I tasted a bit of something bad.

Taking that bite was a big mistake.

My skin started to prick and crawl, like it always does before I get my allergy rash. I pulled up my sleeve and noticed the pinky-red blotches forming on my forearm.

"Was there cinnamon on that, Roger?" I asked, still looking at my arm.

"Yes, why, Holly?" he asked, confused.

"I just broke out in a severe rash that will spread all over my body. I'm allergic to cinnamon, Roger."

"Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry, Holly!" Roger frantically apologized. I waved it off.

"Stop it, Roger. It wasn't your fault. I'd just like to get some cream for this rash before it swells and gets infected."

"Where might we get allergy rash cream?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know," Danny said, "but Madam Pomfrey might." Danny got up and trotted over to the High Table. I had a feeling this wasn't allowed because one professor started to yell at him. Danny reasoned with them, as Madam Pomfrey followed him over to me.

"Let me see your arm, dear." I showed Madam Pomfrey my arm. She examined the rash thoroughly.

"It's not just my arm. It's probably spread by now," I said. Madam Pomfrey examined me further, checking my neck and legs. She found nothing.

"I'd like you to look down your robes to see if it's spread to your stomach," she instructed. I discreetly peeked down my robes for swelling and redness, only to find none. I shook my head.

"Alright, dear. I think your rash should be fine until after the feast. Mr. Davies will escort you to the Hospital Wing afterwards." Madam Pomfrey went over to the High Table again. I found that quite odd. The nurse at my _old_ school in Fitchburg would slop ointment all over me and send me home from school.

Finally, the desserts of doom disappeared. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"Damn it," Mandy muttered. "I wanted to explore."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Like that'll ever be followed; it never is, mind you," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you, that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I heard a few people laugh, but I really doubted he was joking. I'll make sure to keep that in mind if I get bored and want to find some adventure.

"Funny," said a tall girl a few people away from me, "Dumbledore didn't tell the Prefects about that."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore gleefully said. He gave his wand a flick, and a golden ribbon flew out and twisted itself into words for all to see. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

I decided to sing to the Star Spangled Banner, instead of anything else. No one else did, but long live the US of A, right?

Everyone finished singing at different times, and I was glad I wasn't last. That was a pair of red-headed Gryffindors.

Dumbledore wiped his eyes at the end. "Ah, music," he said. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, it's bedtime. Off you trot!"

Everyone got up from their seats.

"Hello, first years! My name is Penelope Clearwater, and I will be your prefect for the evening. Please follow me to our common room," she smiled. Penelope was very tall with dark hair and looked like she spent her whole summer on the beach.

We followed Penelope up the stone staircase on our right. I noticed the Slytherins went down and the Gryffindors went straight. I had lost complete sight of the Hufflepuffs. People in portraits pointed and whispered as we passed.

"Are they _supposed_ to do that?" asked Lisa. She stared skeptically at the paintings.

"Oh, those? Yeah, they are. Muggle pictures don't do that?" Many replied.

"No," I snorted. Never have I seen a photo, or painting for that matter, move.

At the end of the hall, there was a large mahogany door with a bronze eagle doorknocker. To my surprise the thing spoke, asking Penelope a question.

"Hello, Miss Clearwater. What has a mouth, but cannot chew?"

"A river," Penelope answered. "Although most doorways ask you for a password, ours asks you a riddle, and you must answer correctly to get in. If you can't figure it out, don't worry. Someone else will probably find you after a while and help you get in."

I'd probably be the one who needs the help. A riddle? Seriously?

We filed into the Ravenclaw common room. It was airy, but dark with midnight blue carpet and silk drapery on the large arched windows. The domed ceiling was painted with brilliant silver stars. It was furnished with dark wood tables and chairs by bookcases overflowing with volumes. On the other side of the room, comfortable-looking blue couches sat by a granite fireplace (which was roaring with yellow-orange flames). In between two doors, there was a white stone statue of a tall and beautiful woman.

"That's Rowena Ravenclaw, our founder. Alright, through the door on your left are the girls' dormitories, and on the right is the boys'. Now, off to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow." Penelope shooed us up the stairs.

We had no trouble finding our dorms; etched on each door was 'first years', 'second years' and so on, all the way up to seventh years.

The dorm was a large pentagon shape, with a canopy bed at each side. There was more midnight carpet and drapes. Our trunks were brought up, and placed at the ends of our beds. But…where was Leonardo?

"They probably put your owl in the Owlery," Mandy said, reading my face.

"Okay. I'm just…Let's go to bed." I started to crawl under the covers.

"No!" Lisa cried. "Do we not have a bet with Cedric this evening?"

Mandy and I looked at each other.

"My goodness, I forgot!" Mandy gasped.


	6. I Want My Nine Galleons!

**NOTES**

**Alright, alright, don't hate me for this. I've got another beta! Bry isn't around much, life is hectic for her, so I got…a second one…or third…as I had Tess for the prologue and chapter one, and Bry up until now. Please welcome, Nicky, my new buddy. Ha-ha, she's nifty.**

**Sorry for the two-month wait…I really have no excuse.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Hey, Ron, I'm sure you can get me a piece of Harry!**

**Ron: No. No I can't.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Ron: Because Harry told me not to give you anything.**

**Me: Ugh!**

**Holly**

**Chapter Five-I Want My Nine Galleons!**

"How do you expect that we do this?" Mandy whined. Wasn't it her who made the bet?

"Mandy, have you ever broken a rule before?" Lisa smirked at a glaring Mandy.

"No, I haven't, Lisa. Why?" Mandy, totally clueless, turned to Lisa. Lisa smirked wildly at me.

"Well," I continued, "you're going to learn a whole lot tonight, my under-educated friend."

"I'm highly educated!" she retorted. Mandy stamped her foot, causing a picture to fall off of the shelf by her bed. Padma Patil stirred in her bed. She was good because of that; she's never bothered by Mandy's tantrums.

Lisa and I smirked at each other. Breaking rules needed very little planning. Lisa grabbed Mandy by the arm and followed me into the common room. She sat Mandy on a couch and plopped down next to her.

"Alright," I began, "if we get caught, here's the plan. Mandy, Lisa, can you two cry on command? Or at least fake it well?" Mandy slowly nodded, and Lisa began to tear up a bit while smiling.

Continuing, I said, "Right then. If we get caught, we make a scene. We start to cry, hug whoever catches us, and claim that we lost the way to our common room. Sound good?"

"Yup!" Lisa cried. "Let's go!"

I quietly opened the common room door. I put my finger to my lips signaling the others to be quiet. Lisa held back a giggle. We walked through the hallway to the moving staircases. Our platoon tiptoed down the stairs. I counted nineteen steps. You never know when that information might come in handy.

"Who are you?" asked a musical voice from behind us. I jumped around, seeing a silvery ghost. Honestly, she was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. She was a woman ripped from a grayscale photograph.

"I'm Mandy Brockelhurst; that's Lisa Turpin and Holly Evans," Mandy announced bravely. She puffed out her chest _just _a bit. She's a useful little lady.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Holly, dear, I must say, I never expected to have you. You seem very...Gryffindor, like your father. I can see that you have a dash of Sly—"

"Don't even _say _the S-word," I warned. "By the way, who are _you?_"

"I'm Helena Ravenclaw," she replied. "And it's quite curious that the "S-word" doesn't sit well with you. Your mother was one, though she really didn't fit there."

Didn't fit there? That's something I wanted to figure out. I'd have to talk to…someone, though I hadn't an inkling who.

"A Ravenclaw," Lisa exclaimed, "by blood?"

"Yes, dear. I'm Rowena's daughter, the soul heir of Ravenclaw. I've never been married, nor have I produced offspring," Helena said with a toss of her thick…er…gray hair. I didn't know ghosts could toss their hair. Although, I couldn't really judge, as I'd never really know ghosts existed, but still…

"Well, it's getting late and we really must go. It was lovely meeting you, Helena!" Mandy said. She began pulling Lisa and I off in the direction we were going.

"That's not the way to our common room. Are you lost, girls?" Helena asked.

"No, we're going down to the Hufflepuff common room because I have a bet with Cedric Diggory for nine galleons!" Mandy's eyes had fire in them. I held back a giggle.

"You do seem lost. Let me show you the way," Helena motioned forward, and we followed her ghostly figure.

We ran down two more flights of stairs. Helena took us down a hall, which I didn't expect. Last I heard, the kitchens, and the Hufflepuff common room, were on the very last floor.

Helena faded through a door in the side of a dead end hallway that looked deserted. I pushed through the door, with Mandy and Lisa at my heels.

The room was highly decorated in shades of blue and purple. The back marble floor glittered in the dim blue candlelight. The candles in silver holders along the wall must have been charmed. A mahogany desk with detailed carvings of birds was the focal point of the room. A mosaic of sapphire and aquamarine gems decorated the desktop. A stack of faded parchment sat off to one side, with an eagle feather pen on top.

Many sculptures were dotted throughout the room. Most were of eagles. One in the far left corner was two eagles intertwined with their beaks in a touching to form the shape of a heart. Another was an eagle in mid-flight, with its wings spread wide.

Helena paused beside a portrait of a beautiful woman that I recognized as Rowena, her mother. The room must have been her office.

"This portrait of my mother is part of a special four-way corridor. The password for her is 'vampire kisses'. Following the left-hand path, you will be lead to Godric Gryffindor's portrait, by his common room. His password is 'starshine'. The straight path leads to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, which is in the dungeons by his common room. The password is 'marshland'. I believe you would like to turn to your right, to Helga Hufflepuff's portrait. It is adjacent to the painting of the fruit bowl, leading to the kitchen. Her password is 'equality'."

"That's valuable information. It will probably be used again," Lisa said with a wink in my direction. I smirked.

"Yes, it will. Thank you, Helena," Mandy said.

"You're welcome. Anything for fellow Ravenclaws," Helena smiled. She then floated through the door.

"Hello dears," Rowena's portrait said.

"Hello, Rowena," I said. "Your password is _vampire kisses_, yes?"

"Yes. Feel free to go through any time you need to."

We went through Rowena's portrait. Following Helena's directions, we went right. The passage was stone, as if the castle couldn't have enough of it, with torches lighting the way. We went through another portrait hole at the end of the corridor.

"I thought you wouldn't come!" shouted Cedric. He came running up to us.

"Pay up, pretty boy," Mandy giggled. Cedric pulled out nine galleons and put them in Mandy's outstretched hand.

"Well…um…bye then…" Cedric said, walking off. I wish he would've stayed longer.

"You three! Out after hours, are we?" screeched a raspy male voice. We wheeled around to find a hideous old man.

"Someone needs a makeover," Lisa muttered.

"You're all coming with me," he glared. I believed he was Mister Filch, as Danny and Roger mentioned.

We followed him to his office. He had cabinets filled with what I assumed were confiscated goods that were never returned. Filch, whom I already had no respect for, had us sit in uncomfortable chairs.

"Now," he started, "you will be cleaning extra cauldrons sent to me by Professor Snape. Get started."

Mandy, Lisa, and I started scrubbing the caldrons with the sponges and soap he had by them.

After a while, that got extremely boring. I started to hum "Lucy Star" by Madonna, as it was my favorite song. Lisa's eyes quickly lit up, and she started to sing the lyrics to the chorus.

"Starlight, starbright. First star I see tonight," she sang with a big smile.

"Starlight, starbright! Make everything all right!" I continued.

Mandy soon caught on. I guess wizarding families have heard of Madonna. "Starlight, starbright! First star I see tonight!"

"Starlight, starbright, yeah!" we were sent into a fit of laughter.

After a few rounds of Madonna's hits, we finished the cauldrons.

"Bye-bye, _Argus!"_ I laughed as we left Flich's office.

"That was so fun!" Lisa giggled.

"I like getting in trouble!"

I looked at Mandy with my mouth hanging as low as my waistline.

"Who _are_ you?" Lisa asked.

"The new and improved Mandy!" she cried and skipped up the stairs to the common room. We followed her through the door. While she went up to our dorms, Lisa and I stayed behind on one of the couches.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time, Holly," Lisa sighed.

I laughed and shook my head. "We'll be having more very soon. I can tell."

"We should get my older sister in on it. She's a sixth year, in Gryffindor. Her name's Andy, but it's actually Andrea. Don't call her that, though. She hates her name."

"We'll have to…" I trailed off.

"Why are you awake?" Danny came down the steps from the boys' dorms.

"Mandy was causing trouble," Lisa said.

Danny looked at us, dumbfounded. "Yeah right. Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth," I said. "We were singing Madonna songs with Filch."

"You must be tired…go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning about your adventure…" Danny shook his head and left.

"He didn't believe us!" Lisa cried, sitting up.

"Well, whatever. He'll believe us next time on _The Adventures of Ravenclaw!"_ I yelled, hand motions included.

"Crazy American," Lisa sighed.


	7. Questions Left Unanswered

**NOTES**

**YAY! You didn't have to wait two months this time! Just one! I'm getting better! Sort of…**

**What can I say? I have awesome betas.**

**This is my longest chapter. It destroys the other one by about a thousand words. I'm insanely proud.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Her-**

**Hermione: STRANGER DANGER! AHHHH!**

**Me: She's not going to be of much help to me, now is she?**

**Holly**

**Chapter Six-Questions Left Unanswered**

"Wakey, wakey, Massachusetts…" Mandy was shaking me. I hated being shaken…

"Go. Away," I said, my eyes slowly opening. I recognized the domed ceiling with the stars painted on it. I must've fallen asleep on the couch.

"C'mon, we're going to be late for breakfast!" Mandy shoved Lisa and me off the couch.

"Is that...?"

"I think it is!"

"She's the Girl-Who-Lived!"

"She can't be! Where's her scar?"

"Under her fringe, stupid!"

"Oh…"

When people started gawking at me, I began to feel like a zoo animal. An invisible iridescent sign was placed above my head saying, 'Look here! Look here!' Of course, I didn't get the perks of being a lion in a cage. I didn't get to loll around all day, doing nothing. I still had classes. And I didn't get to roar when provoked. Well, I did, but then I'd get into deep trouble. Some idiot turned a circle at the end of a hall to walk past me again. Stupid people are only good for one thing, I say. They make me feel even smarter.

In one hallway, on the way to our first class, I was stopped by an insanely short Gryffindor. Honestly, the girl looked about eight. Lisa and Mandy shared a look, one that included a small smirk.

"Hi!" she chirped. She reminded me of a cardinal on Red Bull. It was pretty damn frightening, actually. She even looked like she was attacked by a permanent marker. She had to be the same age as me! I preferred the natural look, but I guess she can do whatever floats her boat.

"Hello," Mandy trailed off and leaned away from the girl. "Who, exactly, are you?"

"Luca, Luca Caruso! It's lovely to meet you, Holly…and…" Oh wow. I never asked for this to happen. I never asked for my parents to die, to temporarily defeat Voldemort, and to end up being a magic-doing, foul-mouthed little American in the land of Brits. Life is just so much fun lately!

"Hi…Luca…um…don't you have class to go to?" I edged away from her. Who knows if she's rabid?

"Yeah, but you're much more fun!" Great, I now had a following. _The Cult of Holly. _Remind me to make T-shirts for that.

"Really, though, if we don't get going, we're going to be late. If we are late to class, we get in trouble. 'We' includes Holly. Do you want Holly to get into trouble, Luca?" Lisa earned herself the title _The Amazing Get Us Out Of Trouble-er. _Permanently.

"No…not at all!" Luca mock-fainted. How juvenile of her. Grow up, people.

"Then we best get going!" Mandy cried. She grabbed me by the wrist and Lisa by the ear and scampered down the hall.

"Bye Holly!" Luca yelled, waving at us. I'm surrounded by idiots!

Hogwarts has a pretty interesting floor plan. As I'd learned from Danny, there were one hundred forty-two staircases in the school. How he found the time to count them, I had no idea. Unless it was common knowledge around here. Some were wide and sweeping, as I'd imagine the stairs in a castle would be. Others were narrow and long, some changed where they led to once a week (no joke, I'm serious), and some had steps that vanished halfway up. Lisa fell through one once. That was funny…but sad, as she got very bruised…but mostly funny. She was the one laughing!

The doors were just as insane. You seriously had to tickle some of them! That was plain stupid. Tickle a _door? _Come on! What happened to open hallways? Other doors you literally had to ask for entrance. And you had to use _manners! _I hate using manners! Burn the door instead! I once caught a coat of armor walking around. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Of course, it had the decency to apologize for scaring me. The people in the portraits went around to visit each other sometimes, so getting around was pretty hard.

I didn't really bother asking the ghosts for help. The only one who ever gave assistance was Helena. For one, the Bloody Barron, who Helena said killed her, usually turned up his nose or gave a snide remark. Not that I ever asked him. He should be in jail or something for murder! Ghost jail…that's new.

And then there was one ghost, who I was told was a poltergeist, not a ghost, who liked causing trouble. Therefore, I like him. Not many people liked him, especially when they were late for class, but I was never running late. I was usually early. I once had a waste bin dropped on my head, which I now consider the new in fashion for Fridays, and Mandy was pelted with chalk. Because of that, Professor Flitwick taught us a simple cleaning spell that class. Some unfortunate Hufflepuff had a rug pulled from under his feet before transfiguration one afternoon.

After our first encounter with Filch, Mandy, Lisa, and I didn't quite care what he did to us. So far, he threatened to hang us by our ears, lock us in the dungeon, and drown us in the lake. As if he could get away with that! We definitely qualified to be on his bad side. And his stupid cat, Mrs. Norris, was a real pain. If she caught us anywhere, she seemed to run off and tattle to Filch. That cat was like his soul mate. Forget the crazy cat lady, we've got Filch. I heard he knew the school better than anyone, aside from a pair of Gryffindor boys. If I got the chance, I'd gladly hang Mrs. Norris by the ears, lock her in the dungeons, and drown her in the lake.

Once you found them, there were the actual classes. Most were pretty enjoyable. Magic was more than "abracadabra" and a few rabbits.

Every Wednesday, at exactly midnight, we went up to the astronomy tower and studied the stars. We learned about the constellations and planets, orbits and axis, and phases, and tides. I had a bit of background knowledge, as my fourth grade teacher was big with astronomy. I found it intriguing. The sparkling of the stars was like Holy Angels flapping their stardust wings and letting heavenly lights shine down to the earth. And I know that sounded really cheesy, but it's true. Don't judge me.

Three times a week, we played in the dirt. No, really, we did. I'm not exactly a fan of dirt. Ice is clean, crisp, and clear. And indoors. No dirt invasions. So I preferred hockey to Herbology. I preferred hockey to just about everything, really. Go Finch Blue! Gliding around on the ice and murdering a puck is much more fun than digging holes and getting dirt out from under your fingernails. Professor Sprout, the name was so fitting, was way too enthusiastic about it all. She's a woman! How can she enjoy herself?

Professor Binns, our only dead professor, made History of Magic less than enjoyable. Now, don't get me wrong, I liked the subject in general, but the ghost-professor was almost intolerable. He droned on and on while having us copy down names and dates. I missed History in Massachusetts. Ms. Russo had us take sides on important events in history and give an argument for the entire class. Or she might throw around an Earth-shaped ball to play a study game which was like Jeopardy. And she often used Jerry, her game show host puppet. If only Professor Binns could think up something fun like that. Roger told me at lunch one day that Professor Binns fell asleep in front of a fire and his spirit drifted away from his body.

I already had liking to our head of house, Professor Flitwick. Call me biased, but Charms soon became my favorite subject. We Ravenclaws put him on a symbolic pedestal in our minds, though he had to stand on a pedestal of textbooks to simply teach our class. Since we had Charms with the Gryffindors (yay us – we had Luca), I got to stalk my lovely cousin for a little while longer. Harry kept his head down unless called upon. Sometimes he'd answer questions right, sometimes wrong. Remember that know-it-all from the train ride? She's in our Charms class. She's practically standing on the table and _screaming_, 'Pick me! I know the answer; pick me!' for the entire class. I swear we should try a tranquilizer. During first roll call, when Professor Flitwick called Harry's name, he fell off his books for around ninety seconds.

If Professor McGonagall wasn't head of Gryffindor house, I would swear that she was a Ravenclaw while at school. She was clever, but not one to cross. Don't get me wrong, she'd be _fun _to anger, but I'd bet her consequences were as severe as Filch would like to have them. Once we sat down for our first lesson, we got a good scolding for events that she was convinced would happen in the future. I'm sure she had to say it quite a few times a day.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. Her face held a hard, stern look as she glanced around the room. I seriously doubted her first statement. There must've been something worse than changing one thing into something else. Potions can explode. There are charms to make things go on fire and/or explode. I didn't see anything there exploding. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Like I haven't heard that one before. Come on, now, this in the twentieth century. She can't be threatening death.

When she changed her desk into a pig and back again, the Gryffindors let out little gasps. Some Ravenclaws gaped at her. I must admit, it was pretty cool. I figured that Transfiguration wouldn't be a cakewalk, so we probably won't be changing furniture to animals for a long while. For most of our class, she had us jotting down complicated notes. After we did, Professor passed out a match to each student. She told us that we should turn the match into a needle. By the end of class, only Hermione Granger (Know-it-All) and I had a shiny, pointed needle. With a smile, she showed off Hermione's needle. To me, I received a curt nod and a 'very good, Miss Evans.' I supposed she favored her little Gryffindors.

I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. They all seemed to have had a few espressos before our class. Some Ravenclaws displayed some mild excitement, too. Those who had high hoped were severely disappointed by the end of our class. Professor Quirrell apparently sprayed his room with garlic-scented air fresheners. He claimed that it was warding off a vampire he met in Romania that he said would try to come back and murder him. I say that he was warding off all chances of finding a girlfriend to occupy his time instead of hanging out with vampires, but that's just me. He wore a large purple turban, which he claimed an African prince gave him for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. I didn't believe it. The closest this one's ever been to royalty was probably Burger King. Michael Corner asked what sorts of defensive spells were required to fend off a zombie, but Quirrell turned the color of a strawberry and mumbled something about the weather.

Everyone was generally clueless when it came to magic. Not even the ones who came from wizarding families were very far ahead. All they really knew were a few hexes, which didn't help much. Most people actually came from a family with at least one Muggle parent.

Mandy, Lisa, and I rarely got ourselves lost going to our meals. Danny or Roger would find their way to our last class before lunch and walk us down, or wait for us to get up before going to breakfast. By the end of the week, we had generally memorized the way down to the Great Hall. Conversations with the two of them were highly animated and interesting to be caught in the middle of.

One morning, I nibbled at some eggs while Lisa ran through our Friday schedule.

"Double potions?" Danny questioned, peering over her shoulder.

"Oh, look, he's learned to read!" Mandy cried. She clapped her hands and smiled smugly at Danny.

"Shut it, Mandy," he glared. "You're not going to like having an hour and a half with Snape."

"Al least they're not with his prize Slytherins," Roger chimed in. "They've got it with the Hufflepuffs. He hates us equally."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Just do what he says, when he says it, and don't mess up. He should be somewhat tolerable if you do that."

I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. A teacher, that cruel? If you're a teacher, you should at least _like _children.

Then, the morning mail arrived. Seeing all the owls together for the first time was a mesmerizing sight. I noticed Harry's owl, Hedwig, give something to Leonardo. Harry was sending me a letter from _ten feet away? _Talk about laziness. Leonardo flapped his way down to my plate. I gave him a small piece of my toast. He dropped a letter in my lap while he took a place on my shoulder. I unfolded the parchment and looked at Harry's writing.

_Holly –_

_Hagrid's having tea this afternoon, 'round three. Wanna come? _

– _Harry_

I rolled my eyes at how awkward his words sounded. I glanced up to find my cousin's green eyes staring at me. I smirked and wrote a reply under his brief message.

_Harry – _

_Sure, I'll come. And lighten up, okay? I'm your cousin. And I'm not even a Slytherin, for crying out loud! _

_Yours, Holly_

I looked up when I felt someone's eyes drilling holes in the back of my head. Mandy was reading over my shoulder.

"Tea with your cousin and the Hogwarts gamekeeper? Sounds…fun. You sure you wouldn't rather hang out in the common room, maybe with Filch?" she asked. She was playing with her quill, a blue jay feather.

"That's the point, Mandy," I countered. "I can get into trouble and have a party with Filch and you guys any time I like. I honestly doubt I'll be able to spend much time with Harry."

"What gives you that idea?" Lisa said from my left. The girl looked like a deer with her wide, innocent eyes. She's a very good actress.

"I don't know. I just feel it." With that I gave the note back to Leonardo. While he was making his way over to Harry, I stuck my tongue out at him. No harm in a little teasing, right? When Leonardo dropped the letter, Harry quickly unfolded it. He looked _way _too excited. I'm not that amazing…or am I? He looked up and smiled at me. See, we're making progress! On another piece of parchment, probably Hagrid's letter, Harry scribbled something and gave it to Hedwig.

This afternoon, I had double potions, then a break, and Herbology. I remember from when Mandy swiped Know-it-All's schedule that she, and all the other Gryffindors, including Harry, had double potions while we had Herbology and break. The potions dungeon was the height of cool. It was cold with pickled animals in colored goo filled jars scattered around. I knew, from the first banquet, that Snape didn't exactly _like _Harry and me. My suspicions were proven right by the end of my first lesson, but he had a general disliking for everyone. Though, however, he seemed to have a strange soft spot for _me._

"Yes," he muttered, "An _Evans. _Let's hope you have the mind of your father and aunt, shall we?" What on Earth was the creep talking about? Professor Snape did scare me a little, worse than Professor McGonagall, but there was something about him. Like he wasn't a cold, heartless man, but he had been hurt and was just protecting himself from the pain again with some kind of metaphorical mask. His eyes were a frigid black. I swear the man was hiding something…but what?

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." No, sir, we are here because the law requires it. But carry on. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really fully understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…" Yup, he thinks highly of us. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Gee, thanks, Professor. Guess we'll have to prove that one wrong.

"Evans!" he snapped. It's rude to call someone by their last name, you know…though I do it myself. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Simple. If you read _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _you'd get it. "Draught of Living Death, sir," I replied, looking Professor Snape in his cold black eyes.

His face didn't change when I answered correctly. "Where, Brocklehurst, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Mandy pursed her lips, probably trying to find the answer in that head of hers. "A goat's stomach. It will save one from most poisons."

The same reaction from our Professor. We Ravenclaws are good. Scary good.

"And, _Abbott_, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He sent a sneer her way. This was the first example I got of how cruel the professor could be. He had opted to question a student who was already shaking before she entered his class.

"I…er…I…" Hannah shook like she was left in Alaska wearing nothing but a wet swimsuit. The poor thing looked really terrified.

"They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying those answers down?" Already did, Professor. I gave him a good run for his money there. And I did the same many, many more times. There was a sudden rummaging for parchment and quills from the Hufflepuffs. Over the noise, Professor said, "And five points from Hufflepuff; come to my class prepared."

Professor put us into pairs to have us brew a simple potion to cure boils. Lisa and I were together, and Mandy was behind us with Terry Boot. He swept around the room like a bat in his flowing robes, observing us while we weighed dried nettles and crush snake fangs. He had a bit of criticism for everyone. I, apparently, was crushing my fangs the wrong way, like _she _used to do. There were different ways to crush fangs? And who is _she_?

By the end of class, most Ravenclaw potions, and a few Hufflepuff potions, were sending clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hiss through the dungeon. Potions, I thought, turned out to be extremely uneventful. Well, aside from the fact that I had a little mystery on my hands. Maybe Harry would know something about it.

After Herbology had passed, it was quite dull this time, though Malfreak screamed at a spider, it was about ten to three. I left the classroom picking dirt from under my nails.

"See you in the common room, Holly," Lisa gave me a one-arm hug as she turned down the hall.

"Yeah," Mandy continued, "don't get in trouble for being out late without us. We'll miss the fun," she said with a wink.

"I'll do my best. Harry probably won't want to get himself caught by Filch. I doubt he would want to tarnish his Harry-ness," I smirked. I waited by the stairs to the dungeons for Harry. No one likes to walk alone, right? Harry came up the stairs with some tall redhead. No, not an Irish model. Some random boy who was apparently a Gryffindor, too; his tie was a red as his hair.

Harry sent a small smile my way. "This is Ron," he said. Person-Named-Ron gave a little wave.

"Hi," I said.

"How'd you know we had potions?" PNR asked. Now, if I could come up with a good lie for that, someone should elect me to congress.

"Well," I started, "I can read minds."

"Doubt it, Holly," Harry smirked. "You steal someone schedule?"

I sighed. "Yes," I muttered.

"I won't tell. We should start out. Don't want to be late for Hagrid, do we?" Harry started walking again. We made our way across the grounds. I loved the openness and all the green. It was almost as beautiful at Fitchburg, minus the glittering sunlight. The scenery here was almost always overcast. Little dots of yellow poked their heads up across the grounds. Trees littered the gentle hills. Some were evergreen, others were deciduous.

Ron walked with his hands in his pockets, bobbing his head up and down with each step. He looked pretty strange while doing it. Harry walked between us. Hagrid's tiny house could easily be mistaken for a hut. It was a wooden structure by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Outside, he kept a crossbow (Why did he need that? Did he hunt his own food?) and a pair of rain boots. Harry knocked twice on the door. Inside, we heard a frantic scrambling. There were a few ferocious barks.

Hagrid's voice rang out, "_Back, _Fang – _Back!_" A furry face, not the dog's, appeared in a crack in the door.

"Hold on," he said, closing the door again. "_Back, _Fang." Finally, he controlled his dog. The door opened again. Fang was an enormous black boarhound. His mouth was dripping with drool.

We moved into the one-room cabin, closing the door behind us. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling. I guess he did hunt his own food. On an open fire was a copper pot. A patchwork quilt rested atop a massive bed in the far corner.

"Make yerselves at home." Hagrid let go of Fang. He bounded over to Ron, tackled him, and started licking his ears. That's my kind of dog; attack the visitors, but still harmless.

"This is Ron," Harry said, "And Holly…but you probably met her already." Hagrid was pouring boiling water into a teapot and set rock cakes on the table.

"Yep, met 'Olly 'fore school started. And another Weasley, eh?" He glanced at Ron's freckles. "Spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." So the infamous Gryffindor twins were Ron's brothers? I really couldn't get that from their personalities.

The rock cakes Hagrid made were shapeless things with raisins that nearly broke my jaw. I got enough of that from hockey, thanks. Harry and Ron shared pained glances as they helped themselves to more. I could tell that they weren't enjoying them any more than I was, though I settled for one. Harry talked about his first few lessons, with Ron and me chiming in every few sentences. Harry's robes were soaking wet from Fang's head on his knee. Hagrid called the new friend of Ravenclaw an 'old git'. I'd have to tell Mandy and Lisa about that; they'd be delighted.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D' yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it."

Harry started talking about potions. Snape wasn't _that _bad. Not exactly enjoyable, but it was fine…sort of. Hagrid told him not to worry about it; Snape doesn't really like any of his students.

"But he seems to really _hate _me," he pressed. Oh, God, Harry, give it a rest! Back-to-school stress could be the culprit.

"Rubbish!" Hagrid said. "Why should he?" He didn't meet Harry's eyes when he said that, though. I had an interesting thought. Why did Snape seemingly hate Harry, and almost favor me? Something to ponder. Maybe Roger or Danny knew something.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked, facing Ron. How many brothers did this kid have? "I like him a lot – great with animals." While Ron rambled on about Charlie, Harry picked up a news clipping from under the table. He glanced it over and tapped my arm. I leaned over a little, pretending to concentrate on Ron while listening to Harry.

"Gringotts was broken into," he whispered. "They think it was a Dark wizard. The vault that was broken into was an empty one."

"But what was in it that someone would want?" I replied. My eyes drifted from Hagrid and Ron, the way they do when I start to think about something.

"It had to be something more than money; they could've broken into any vault for that. The article didn't say, though."

"I wonder…" I trailed off.

"Hagrid emptied a vault in Gringotts when I was there with him…seven hundred thirteen…all that was in it was a grubby little package."

"Do you think that was when the thieves wanted, Harry?"

"I don't know," He said. He looked up again. "Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday!" Oh gee, is that all that was going through his head? "It might've been happening while we were there!" Did he not just say to me that the vault Hagrid emptied might've been the vault that was broken into? Unless they saw it in front of them, he was contradicting himself!

Hagrid merely grunted this time, definitely not meeting Harry's eyes. He looked at the article again.

While we walked back, I laughed at Harry and Ron for the rock cakes they were forced to take with them. Apparently, they had never learned how to politely decline something. I thought about Harry's words after the teasing had ceased to entertain me. Was it that package Hagrid got from the vault? Did he get it just in time? And where was the thing now? And what was up with Professor Snape?

Back in my common room, Mandy, Lisa, Danny, and Roger were waiting for me by the door. What are they? My parents?

"How'd it go?" Lisa spoke first.

"Well, I found out that there are at least four Weasley brothers—"

"Nope, six brothers, one sister," Danny corrected. "But go on."

"Gringotts was robbed on Harry's birthday," Mandy smirked at this. "But the robber didn't get anything, as Harry and I think that the vault broken into was the vault that Hagrid emptied earlier that day. Snape hates Harry more than anyone else—"

"Honest?" Roger asked. "Why would he hate him more?"

"And that he apparently likes me."

"That was unexpected," he said bluntly.

"But I have no idea why. And during class, he kept comparing me to _her._"

"Who's _her?_" Danny asked.

"I don't know. That's the thing."

"If you do some simple math," Mandy started. "People usually have children between twenty and thirty give or take a few years."

"And," Lisa jumped in, "Snape is about twenty years older than you."

"Meaning?" I asked. Where were they going with this?

"Professor Snape was in school at the same time as your dad. His sister, your aunt, was a few years younger than him," Danny finished.

I finally got it.

"So Professor Snape might be referring to Lily Potter – your aunt! You look exactly like her…there's a good chance, Holly!" Roger said.

"But why?" I asked.

"That, grasshopper, we have to figure out," Mandy patted my shoulder.

"What on Earth are you doing up this late? Get to bed, you lot!" Penelope Clearwater shooed us all upstairs to our dorms and she came down for her evening patrol in the halls. _Filch in Training._

That night, I laid awake, thinking about the possibilities. Snape hated Aunt Lily for something that she did to get him upset, or he was distraught by Aunt Lily's death. If it was the latter, why would he have reason to? Could they have possibly been friends? And if they were, why did he hate Harry, her son?

So many of my questions led to more and more that I couldn't answer. I left time to untangle this one; it was much too big a knot for me to untie.


	8. New Heights, Literally

**NOTES**

**I'm back at school now, but I'm going to try as hard as I can to type away at Holly. So I'm going to try publishing **_**at least**_** one new chapter every month. Sorry if I don't, guys and gals. I love my readers, and all the reviews. Thank you!**

**I have the strangest beta situation ever. Seriously; throughout **_**Holly, **_**I've had four or five different ones. But thanks to everyone who helped me…no matter how much or how little! **

**DISCLAIMER**

**Harry: Go. Away.**

**Me: Fine. Keep yourself.**

**Holly**

**Chapter Seven-New Heights…Literally**

Most classes had a combination of two houses. Flying, on the other hand, had all four houses in one class. Translation: I get to show Malfreak that I'm better than him. At breakfast that morning, a Thursday, Mandy wouldn't shut up.

"See, I heard that Malfoy's really good at Quidditch," she was saying. She took a heaping spoonful of oatmeal.

"That's probably all talk, though," Danny countered. "Most Slytherins are just that. Way. They think they're all God's gift to the universe."

"But—"

"We'll just wait and see how he does today," Lisa rolled her eyes. My bet was that she had a headache, like Roger and I.

"I hope he isn't all that amazing. I have five galleons on him epically failing," Terry sighed. Only recently had he, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein began sitting with us. We're just one big, happy Ravenclaw family…right?

"Last thing I want to do is make an idiot of myself in front of thirty-nine other people," Anthony whimpered. He could be such a little drama queen at times.

"Well, thirty-four. You're already an idiot to us, Anthony!" Michael assured him. How encouraging. Did I every mention that I'm not a morning person? Because I'm not.

All that little Malfreak ever did was complain about not being able to play Quidditch. Then again, the only thing you ever heard come out of his mouth was a complaint. Either it was Quidditch, McGonagall, Flitwick, Harry, or something else that crossed him, you never hear something positive come out of his mouth. Living as a pessimist shortens your life. It's true! I read it somewhere…beats me where, though. Someone should tell the little creep that. Maybe he'd become a happier person. But he might not have the ability to. Stupid boy.

Not all Slytherins were as bad his him. Most were, but two weren't. Pansy and Millie Bulstrode weren't. They'd helped us sneak down to Hufflepuff common room quite a few times and accompanied us to Filch's Land of Madonna and Cauldron Cleaning. Pansy could be found humming _Like a Virgin _while she stared at Draco. To be completely honest, that creeped me out. She was like a little stalker to him. And he didn't seem to care at all for her. She really deserved better, but she had her heart set on _him._ And doesn't Draco mean 'dragon' in some other language? Doesn't that seem like a warning of some sort?

Flying didn't seem to be extremely difficult, the way Mandy, Danny, and Roger yelled about it. Yes, they yelled. No, I don't think anyone enjoyed it. The other three boys chirped in every once in a while, adding in anecdotes about how _amazingly amazing _flying is. I'd like to put them all on ice, give them a nice stick, and see where that goes. Flying my ass. Hockey is the sport above all sports. The blood, sweat, and tears are just an added bonus.

That little toad from Gryffindor, Hermione, ended up friends with Harry. Talk about a culture shock. I decided to give her one more chance, just to see how she is. I mean, if Harry likes her, why not? But she was a total know-it-all. Mandy affectionately nicknamed her the Wannabe Ravenclaw. I thought the name was fitting for her. Yes we're insanely brilliant, but we don't go flaunting it around.

That pretty white owl hadn't come for Harry since Hagrid's letter. I say come for him like she's going to kill him. Maybe she will. Owls are perfectly capable of that. But a large barn owl brought a package for one of Harry's friends. At least, I assume he was one of his friends. Opening the paper, he held up a snow globe-looking thing.

"That's a Rememberball," Roger said, following my gaze. "I've got one at home."

"Why do you need one, Roger? You're hardly forgetful…or _are _you?" Mandy giggled.

Danny glared at her and tried to shove some jelly up her nose.

"I'm not, Mandy. My uncle gave it to me when I was younger. I used it a lot then, but I grew out of it and started…remembering things." He shrugged and looked back to the Gryffindor table. The thing was glowing bright red. "That means that he forgot something," he said.

As Malfreak was passing the table, he snatched the ball from the boy's hands. Look, I don't _know _the kid, but seriously? If you're going to do something like that, do it when their head's turned. He's obviously not Thief of the Year.

Professor McGonagall was right next to the boy as Harry and Ron hopped up in a very Pop-Tart manner. Words that I couldn't make out were exchanged, but Malfreak eventually dropped the ball and sulked away with his minions.

At five-to-three, the six of us went down the front steps to our first flying lesson. Terry tried to trip Michael down the steps, but only ended up kissing the ground himself. It was breezy that day; Lisa had to pull back her hair, as it bothered her when it got into her mouth. Mandy and I suffered in silence. Thin fingers of green licked at the clear blue sky. It was a bit long, but I liked the look of it. We made our way down a small hill to a valley opposite the forest of dark, unmoving figures.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were already there. I edged my way over to Harry, standing by him with Mandy on my right. The Gryffindors seemed to be as far away as possible from the Slytherins, so we were opposite them. Pansy waved at us from her place next to Malfreak. He's such a creep. Why does she like him so much?

Once the Hufflepuffs showed up, Madam Hooch got started the class. She could easily be compared to an owl with her topaz eyes and cropped gray hair sprinkled with black.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she snapped. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Sheesh, Lady. I looked at my broom. It looked like Fang ate it. Great…I wonder how that's going to feel on the legs.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom…your _right _hand, you there," she scolded Hannah Abbot. Why is she always shaking? She might want to see a doctor about that. "And say 'up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted. My broom flew into my hand. It was one of the few that did. Mandy's did as well, and she looked pretty smug about it. Harry had a firm grip on his. I noticed that Lisa's eye twitched when it rolled over. Her face just had that look. You know the one that says _the…fuck? _Terry stood there, kicking his broom. I doubted abuse would get him anywhere. Michael and Anthony repeatedly said "up!" while their broom sat there. Maybe they were sleeping.

When showed how to mount our brooms, Malfreak had a bitch-fit. Madam Hooch told him that he had been doing it wrong his whole life. Both Mandy and Harry suppressed a laugh. Why is it so hard _not _to laugh when the people on either side of you are letting little giggles slip out? Madam Hooch was correcting everyone's grips; only my left thumb was in the wrong place.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet," she said (She's British, why did she say feet?), "and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

But our little eager beaver, the one with the Rememberball, lifted off the ground before 'one'. He rose straight up, first ten, then fifteen, then twenty feet. His face was so noticeably pale that he looked like one of the ghosts. Suddenly, the poor thing tumbled to the ground. I was surprised he wasn't screaming. When he started wobbling on his broom, I knew that spelt trouble for the boy. He slipped from his broom, and everything seemed to move slowly in my eyes. My breath caught in my throat as he fell, flipping as an Olympic diver would. Competition gone wrong, he kissed the ground with a loud crack. What part of his body had broken?

His broom left him behind as it drifted lazily towards to forest. Neville lay there, pink-cheeked, as Madam Hooch bent over his body. His back rise and fell, either with sobs or heavy breathing.

"Broken wrist," she muttered lightly. "Come on, boy. It's all right, up you get." She turned and glared at us, as if it was our fault. "None of you move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

No sooner had Madam Hooch left, Malfreak burst into a fit of wild laughter. He smiled up at his very large (in more ways than one) friends.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" A…lump? Are all people from the British Isles this creative? Anyone I know from Massachusetts could do better than that! If Kalee, my neighbor back home, had been in his place, she would've called him a clumsy-assed sack of lard. And that is much better than the term 'lump'.

The other Slytherins joined in, throwing around more pitiful insults.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped a dark-haired Gryffindor.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy snickered. She surprised me then. Pansy seemed generally good natured to me her. I knew that she must have been putting on some sort of show for the Barbie doll next to her. This was not Pansy. "Never thought _you'd _like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Parvati recoiled, leaning on a blonde girl next to her.

"Look!" My head snapped over to Malfreak. In his hand was Longbottom's Rememberball, glittering in the afternoon sunlight. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

Beside me, Harry's back straightened. "Give that here, Malfoy," he choked out. I'd have to teach him a lesson on self confidence. Malfreak sneered at my cousin, seeming to take advantage of Harry's nervousness. Here we go.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find…how about…up a tree?"

"Give it _here!_" Harry yelled. Too bad for our boy hero, Malfreak was already ascending to the heavens on his broom. Though the creep couldn't hold the broom properly, according to Madam Hooch, he really could fly well. I noticed Terry pass a few coins to Anthony. I supposed he lost his bet. "Come and get it, Potter!" Malfreak shouted from the branch of an oak tree.

Harry's hand twitched to his broom, but Hermione Granger grasped his arm.

"_No!"_ she shouted, holding him back. "Madam Hooch told us not to move…you'll get in trouble!" And _who _exactly gives a damn? Ignoring her, Harry flung his leg over the broom. He kicked off hard from the ground, rising quickly in the air.

I turned and blinked at Mandy. Her chocolate irises sparkled at me in a mischievous way. I soon found out what she had been planning. She picked up my broom and shoved me on it. She nodded eagerly.

"You're sure now?" I murmured, running my thumb over the cold, glossy wood.

"Of course! Go help your cousin beat the crap out of that loser!" I bit my lip and kicked off, rising just as fast as Harry had been. My fiery locks whipped at my face, obstructing my vision ever so slightly. I brushed my bangs behind my ear, enjoying the flow of the broom. It was almost as easy for me as gliding around on the frozen water of a hockey rink. But this, I had never done before. Hockey took me years to learn.

Glancing down from the higher branches of Malfreak's tree, I noticed Harry turn his broom sharply towards him. I had no idea what to do with myself, so I hovered above them, just in case.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh yeah?" Barbie countered shakily, trying to appear strong. Fail.

"Danny was right this morning! You _are_ all talk! Look at yourself; you're afraid of Harry! Admit it!" I yelled down. The Blonde Bitch glared at me, trying to sneer.

Harry short forward, seeming to aim for Malfreak. I should get him a pair of skates; see what he can do. Too bad Barbie got away from him. I would've loved to see a collision. It probably would've been just as bad (good) as Courtney and that mammoth from New Hampshire. That was a great one; especially after I found out Courtney broke the girl's nose.

Harry looped around and sent a fierce look Malfreak's way. "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," he spat. Realization hit Malfreak's face. Did the idiot _seriously _not consider this?

"Catch it if you can, then!" Barbie yelled. Rocketing back for the ground, he threw the ball up. I blinked at the glittering sphere. _Catch it, dummy! _My inner self yelled to me. I shot out from the leaves and made a grab for the ball. My fingers pressed against the cool glass and fell to the palm of my hand. I looked up from the ball and realized I was about to hit a very lovely tree. I swerved to my right, but dropped the ball in the meantime. My eyes wandered down and rested on my cousin – my cousin who was in the perfect place to catch the ball.

"Harry!" I called. "Get the thing!" He looked up at the falling ball, leaned forward, and pointed his broom handle down. He gained distance on the ball quickly. Reaching forward, he caught the ball. He was nearly a foot from the ground, and rolled onto the ground. The Rememberball was still clutched in his hand. I landed neatly beside him, and shot him a quick grin.

"HOLLY EVANS AND HARRY POTTER!" Oh crap. I felt my heart burst into hot flames and my eyes instinctively narrowed. Yelling was more than uncalled for. Harry looked like he was about to cry. I'm not kidding this time; are all European people such wusses? I gave him my hand to help his shaking body up.

"_Never _– in all my time at Hogwarts –" Professor McGonagall was running towards us while breathing heavily. I think I'll go ahead and petition for Phys Ed classes at Hogwarts. "—how _dare _you two – might have broken your necks –" That would've been a fun lawsuit; Evans v. Crazy Magic School.

"It wasn't their fault, Professor –"

"Be quiet, Miss Turpin –"

"But Malfoy –"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, Evans, follow me, now." Barbie and his friends had triumphant looks on their faces and Harry followed Professor McGonagall. I flipped them off quickly before I went after McGonagall myself.

Harry hung his head and breathed heavily as we walked in Professor's wake. Something must have been bothering him that I didn't know. I realized that I didn't know so much about him, though. How could I be making assumptions already? On the contrary to him, I walked holding my head high. I had absolutely nothing to lose. What was the worse they could do? Take away my flying rights? That certainly wouldn't stop me from trying.

On our silent walk up the vast marble staircases, Harry's facial expression didn't get any better. What was he so upset about? And why does he look like he would burst into tears at any moment? Professor McGonagall led us through a few corridors, and I noticed we passed the 'abandoned' hall where the Founders' hallway was. Helena glided by us, offering a small, friendly smile to me, which I returned. My main question was where in the wizarding world were we going?

Professor McGonagall stopped us outside a classroom, which, if I remembered right, was the charms room. Opening the door, she poked her head in.

'Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood and Davies for a moment?" Wood…probably some sort of stick to get lashed with, like they do in Singapore. And Davies was…oh no. Roger Davies. Just my luck, huh? Was he some sort of student authority that got to beat first years with sticks? Great, just great.

Wood, actually, was a person. Roger looked petite in comparison with him; he was nearly twice the size of my older housemate. The way he walked had a certain aura; it made him look overly confident. But he did, unlike Roger, look somewhat baffled. Roger snorted after he saw me, which earned him a glare from Professor McGonagall. He bit his lip and shook a little bit, trying not to laugh at me. Idiot.

"Follow me, you four," she said, leading us down a corridor. Oliver was gawking at Harry. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was another stalker creep. And, you guessed it, I didn't know any better.

McGonagall opened up a door. Peeves, the second best non-living thing on campus, wrote some of my favorite words on the chalkboard. Major points to Peeves.

"Out, Peeves!" Frigging party poopers always ruin everything. He tossed the chalk in a trash can and left in a fit of laughter. McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to us. Her flushed face displayed the exact amount of anger she felt.

"Potter, Evans," she began, "this is Oliver Wood and Roger Davies." Oliver glanced between Harry, McGonagall, Roger, and me. He rested a pretty glare on Roger; house rivalry much? "Boys, I've found you two a pair of Seekers." Oliver's expression changed to bliss. Roger blinked at us, and fought to hold back a grin.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I can't have Harry as a Seeker, as he's in Gryffindor. You don't really expect me to use my best friend's little sister's best friend, do you?" He was so cheeky! I'd be a damn good Seeker…whatever that is…better than Harry; I'll tell you that!

Oliver shoved Roger in the shoulder, trying to be playful, but he almost pushed Roger over. He glared back at the older Gryffindor. "Are you serious, Professor?" he smiled broadly.

"Yes, I do, Mister Davies," she said curtly. "And absolutely, Mister Wood." Her tone softened when speaking to Oliver. I could tell she was just a bit biased. "This is a pair of natural fliers. I've never seen anything like them. Potter, Evans, was this your first time on broomsticks?"

Harry and I nodded. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip. So we weren't being expelled? We were being praised for breaking rules? I liked that.

"Holly caught the thing in mid air and swerved away from a tree that was less than a meter away from her face. And he caught it from a large dive. And there's not a scratch on them! Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it. And Julie Scribner certainly couldn't have, either."

Wood looked like he just saw the most heavenly of scenes and all of his prayers answered. And Roger looked at me like I had to heads. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he returned the favor.

"Ever see a game of Quidditch, Potter?" Wood eagerly grabbed Harry's arm. I shared a glance with Roger. He _knows _I haven't.

"Wood's the captain of the Gryffindor team; Roger the captain for Ravenclaw," McGonagall interjected.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," Wood said, circling Harry. "Light…speedy…"

"But Holly's smaller. Probably lighter, too," Roger countered. What was this? '_Who gets the best new kid – bragging rights included'_?

"We'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor," Oliver continued, "a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleensweep Seven, I'd say."

"And whatever he gets," Roger pointed to Harry, "Holly gets the same. We don't want an unfair advantage. Keep it clean, yeah, Wood?"

"Er…yeah." Wood looked disappointed – he obviously wanted the better hand.

"I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we Gryffindors need a better team than last year. _Flattened _by the Slytherins—"

"So were we…though we flattened you lot, too," Roger chuckled.

"Right, Mister Davies," McGonagall peered over her glasses at him, but switched her gaze to harry and me. "I want to hear you're training hard, or I might change my mind about punishing you two." But she smiled slightly. "Your fathers, both of you, would have been proud. Both were excellent players for Gryffindor in their day."

At dinner, Roger was fuming.

This time, surprisingly, it wasn't my fault. Mandy and Lisa were teasing him for being so cocky about his new Seeker. If you ask me, he had every right to be cocky. That Seeker must be pretty good to be on of two exceptions to the rules…right?

"Roger, if you don't shut up, I'm going to have Millicent come over here and slap you," Mandy growled. Millicent was one of Pansy's friends. She was pretty cool.

"Ugh, no! Not that toad!" he scoffed.

"Be _nice_, Roger. Or we'll _really _go get her," Lisa threatened.

Roger coughed. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather if your large and scary friend would not cause pain to my face." I started laughing, grabbing Terry's arm. Michael and Anthony practically fell over.

"Ow! What the Hell, Danny?" Roger glared at the older (and taller) boy behind him who had Cheshire-Cat grin. Danny flicked his ear again.

"You're being over confident, Roger. For all we know, she could suck under pressure," Danny shrugged.

"I do not!" I retorted, pouting.

"I said 'could', child! Not 'will'! I'll give you a chance…but I won't be making promises or anything. I'm not all that wonderful with tea leaves and crystal balls. Otherwise, I'd have a third arm," he laughed at that last bit. Please tell me he was joking.

"You're such an idiot, Danny," Roger laughed. "Holly, we'll start your cruel and ruthless training over the weekend. Some of my methods may be illegal, but they work. So don't go telling the ministry."

I had a feeling _he_ wasn't joking. But I've been through hockey boot camp. It can't be much worse than having your leg sliced open by another player's skate.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed. "It'll be…fun."

"That's what _you _think." Danny stared at me with a crazed look. What have I gotten myself into? Looking up, I saw Barbie, with his pet pigs, standing over Harry. I strained to hear, but couldn't over the noise of the other students. I made a mental not to learn how to read lips.

Harry's red-haired friend, whose name escaped me, whirled around to face Barbie. After a few more words were exchanged, the blonde left with his followers. Harry looked up, meeting my eyes. He looked like he'd been slapped and insulted numerous times, not to mention extremely scared. Now what did the idiot get himself into?

"Lisa," I muttered, "we need to make nice with some Gryffindors."

She groaned, looking at me with sad eyes. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, if you want to know what Harry's up to. He looks…suspicious, doesn't he?" I stared her down. Really, I was right. I'm always right.

"Well, yeah," she sighed. "But why is it our problem?"

"Because I am a nosy little girl who likes to get herself into other peoples' business, that's why!"

"Alright," she gave up. Holly wins again! "Who do you propose we 'make nice' with?"

A demonic grin creeped onto my face. "Hermione Granger."


	9. Friends with a Granger

**NOTES**

I think I make Holly sound really mean in the beginning of this one, but it was…necessary. I mean, everyone has a bad side, yes? I know I'm bad about updating, but I'll try to get another in before February.

Another beta switch! In nine chapters, I've had four/five betas…woohoo? I'm now _fully relying _on People-Are-Crazy. Let's hope we don't pass number six, alright?

**DISCLAIMER**

Me: So…I'm running out of disclaimer ideas…

Draco: *grunt*

Me: So I got him!

Draco: No one owns me. But _it _claims rights to certain characters…Holly, Danny, Morgan, Richard, the works.

Me: Good boy!

Draco: Don't touch me.

**Holly**

**Chapter Nine – Friends with a Granger**

Yes, we found her irritating. I didn't really have support from Mandy _or _Lisa, but I needed to befriend a Gryffindor, for Harry's sake. I assumed that it wouldn't be easy, since there didn't seem to be any mutual attraction, But, who knows? If I could get my lazy bums of friends to help me, maybe we could kindle a bit of something. I dragged Mandy with me to hunt down that Gryffindor of ours. She complained the entire time, but she's much less soft-spoken than Lisa. I figured that her temper could be of use.

"So where is it?" Mandy asked impatiently. I scanned the halls for Hermione, hoping that I could find her before breakfast. I thought it would be best to get this done as early as possible.

"You mean 'she', Mandy. 'It' is an offensive term," I muttered. Mandy rolled her eyes and mumbled something that I could barely hear.

I spotted Hermione, clutching a few pounds of books to her chest. She looked flustered, like her guard was down. What perfect luck I had! I nudged…er…kicked Mandy with my heel and jerked my head in Hermione's direction. A wild grin spread across her face.

Mandy and I 'casually' made our way over to Hermione and laced our arms with hers.

"Morning, Hermione!" Mandy grinned. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you," she responded, still looking flustered. "Did you need something?"

"Well," I began, "if you count the desire to kindle inter-house relationships as something we could need, then yes. We do."

"The need to…what? Why are you talking to me?" She shook her head, probably trying to figure out what we were doing.

"Oh, Hermione, would you ever think that we would attempt to try any sort of devious activities out on you?" Mandy asked, theatrically. I liked the way she put it!

"Yes, actually, I do," Hermione glared. And down we go!

"Miss Amanda Brocklehurst!" I cried, turning to my friend. "I am highly offended by Miss Granger's harsh words!"

"Oh, calm down, Miss Evans," Mandy said, catching on. I knew I'd be yelled at for using her full name later. "Give the girl a chance – I'm sure that _we _didn't provoke her sour mood!"

"I'll bet you did," Hermione muttered.

"Oh, Hermione, don't pout, it doesn't suit you." Mandy leaned on the wall, folding her arms.

"Exactly!" I grinned. "It takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile, my dear, and that means that—"

"Holly?" Mandy interjected.

"Not, now, Mandy, I'm in the middle of a rant! Anyway, as the say, laughter is—"

"Holly!" Mandy tried again.

"What?" I asked, whirling around. "Oh. Aw, damn."

Hermione took my rant as the opportunity to make a run for it.

"You should try being less forward. Maybe calm down a bit. Or take some Ritalin or something," she shrugged, totally serious.

I blinked twice. "I'm afraid that I don't have any reason to take Ritalin, Mandy."

She then muttered something, which sounded like, "Wanna bet?"

At breakfast, Mandy and I relayed our story to our end of the table.

"Of course it didn't work!" Danny was saying. "You're too theatric! Be casual!"

"But not boring," said Roger. "No one likes boring people."

Lisa stared between the two. "But…I like them."

"Exactly," Roger and Danny said together.

"Because they're not boring," Danny shrugged.

Mandy stared at her brother with an annoyed look on her face. "So, you're telling us to be ourselves?"

"Precisely," Roger said. I gaped at him.

"But that's exactly what we did! We just…may have…gone a bit overboard with the theatrics," I mumbled.

"Like I said," Danny grinned, "be casual."

Mandy and I stared at each other and glared at Danny. "We hate you," she said.

"I doubt it," he muttered, picking at his breakfast.

In Charms, I made a point to drag Mandy and Lisa to a place behind Hermione. Mandy was about to poke her with an ink-drenched quill, but Lisa slammed her wrist back to the table. She mouthed the word 'don't' to her. I tried to concentrate on Professor Flitwick, but found it difficult. I was getting impatient, and my mind was going a hundred miles an hour. What was wrong with Hermione? Not only did she have a certain disliking for two amazing Ravenclaws, but she seemed really out of it. She almost looked completely frazzled, like her mind was somewhere else.

I should really be a detective or something, don't you think? Then we can send Malfreak to Azkaban!

But more important matters haunted me. I needed to find out three things: what was going on with Hermione, what Harry did last night, and why Snape liked me so much. I sighed. Really, though, was any of it actually my problem? I should learn to mind my own business – it could help me one of these days. Harry was a big boy, so he could handle himself. If Hermione had a problem with us, so bit it. And if Snape liked me, why didn't I use it to my advantage?

No. I just _couldn't_ let it rest. _Not this time, _I thought. I could really miss out on something if I let these mysteries slip through my fingers. I'd have to use my head to get out of this one. Would I have to spend my days philosophizing, though? Figuring out the solution to my problems wouldn't fix them. I had to do something about them, too. But what could I do? Weren't my problems out of my hands entirely? I had to figure something, anything, out.

Maybe there was some kind of magic that could get the truth out of them? A potion, a charm, or something? But magic doesn't solve anything. If I didn't have magic, I couldn't go about solving my mysteries that way. I had to do it simply. But _how?_

Lisa jabbed me in the leg. "You might want to try the spell that Professor Flitwick is telling us to work on. If he notices that you're not, you're screwed." I nodded and half-heartedly performed the spell. This was much, much easier than solving three mysteries – and less intriguing.

"The restricted section!" Mandy suddenly whispered. Lisa and I looked at her. Why didn't I think of that first? "We could research some sort of truth spell there!"

"Of course, Mandy, what a _great_ idea, aside from the fact that we kind of need a signature to get in there," Lisa pointed out, "unless Miss Holly has a plan."

"Why do _I _have to do your work?" Lisa and Mandy stared at me. "Well, fine. I do have a plan," I sighed.

I made Lisa and Mandy go ahead of me after potions. I took a deep breath. _He's just a person, Holly. A cold, possibly heartless person that has the ability to murder you, no doubt. But a person nonetheless._

"Professor?" I asked, putting on my sweetest smile. I felt sickeningly fake, like a Barbie doll.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" He said without glancing up. He sounded strained, like something was troubling him, too.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind—"

"I am rarely _kind, _Miss Evans," he spat. My back straightened.

"Yes, well. I was wondering if you would…er…could you sign for me to have permission to go into the restricted section of the library."

And _that _is what got him to look at me.

His gaze was still emotionless, but the fact that he looked up told me everything: I caught him off-guard.

"Why would you need to read from the restricted section, Miss Evans? Are the books in the rest of the _vast _library not up to your tastes?" He glared at me. It was just a simple request from a not-so-innocent first-year, nothing to get hissy over.

I paused, pursing my lips. "I would like to better my knowledge of this subject, Professor. You know, to study above what I've read in the textbook."

His glare became icier. "Miss Evans, if you would like to better your knowledge above the first-year curriculum, read Mister Borcklehurst's textbook. I'm sure the fifth-year curriculum can sustain your thirst for knowledge."

I blinked. "So will you sign for permission?" I tried again with another grin.

"I will not, Miss Evans. You are far too much like your father," his voice dropped in volume toward the end of his sentence. My breath caught in my throat.

"What?" I choked, hugging my bag to my chest. First _'her' _and now…my father…this made no sense!

"Get out," he said.

"But—" I challenged, only to be shooed away.

"I told you to leave, Miss Evans! Get out!" Professor Snape slammed the door behind me.

I stared at the door, generally annoyed. I sighed, giving up. "What ever happened to teachers _promoting_ learning, huh?" I whispered, shaking my head. "Something else. There has to be something else I can do to find that spell! And why does he know my father?"

Later, I sat on my bed in the dorm. I didn't feel like going to dinner. I never wanted to eat when my mind was racing. Mom…who wasn't really my mom after all…would always force something into me after a day or so. Maybe I'd have oatmeal or something in the morning.

I rested my head in my hands. I had to think of something I could do. These "mysteries" were my problems, not anyone else's. I had to depend on myself. I wondered what Professor Snape would have done if it was Malfreak who asked him for permission. That stupid Slytherin!

Unless…Pansy or Millie! They were also Slytherins, and Professor Snape obviously did anything they asked him for. But being biased wasn't good for him in the long run. Too many people hated him, and too many used him. Had he ever been loved? Had he ever loved himself?

But why was that my problem, either? Who am I to give a damn about my professor's personal life? Good God, Holly! Stop getting so involved! Take something at face value for once!

"What's wrong with me?" I sighed, flopping backwards. I closed my eyes, just breathing. The air was beginning to get cool again – almost hockey season. I wouldn't get to play, though. I'd be at Hogwarts, and we didn't have any Muggle sports teams. But there were always rinks in Massachusetts that I could skate at in the summer. The team would surely miss me, though. What would they do without their best defense-woman? Perish and die under those stupid Tigers from Vermont, that's what.

I guess I was too comfortable on my bed, though, as I soon found myself in a highly unlikely situation.

_I was standing in a little village. It looked like summertime, but I felt myself shiver. Trees were a vibrant green and flowers decorated the sides of the deserted road in front of me. I began hearing noises, and I looked around frantically. I let out a breath when I saw a figure approaching me. Good old civilization, right? I moved towards it, but I stopped as the figure came into clear view._

_It was a tall, redheaded man. As he got closer, I became more and more startled. The skin seemed to be rotting, peeling away with every step. His eyes were a pale, distant green. I backed up against a tree, shaking violently. My breath caught in my throat and I began choking. _

_The…thing…came closer and caressed my face. "Holly," it murmured._

_I shook my head. "No, no, go away!" I sobbed. The man's flesh was nearly gone, most of his innards exposed. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. "Who…who are you?" I breathed, chancing a look at its face._

_The look on its face hardened. It opened it mouth and rushed at me, aiming for my bare skin…_

I woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. My heart pounded as I looked around, happy to find myself in my room. I pushed my hair out of my face; my hairline was moist. I coughed a few times.

"Holly?" I heard Mandy's voice. "Danny said he heard screaming, are you in here?" I turned away as Mandy came in with Lisa. I hugged my knees to my chest. Lisa came and sat on my bed.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying? Your face…" Her voice was quiet, gentle. I wanted to tell her about the dream, I did, but I just _couldn't _do it.

"I'm okay," I mumbled. She hugged me. Mandy came and leaned her back on my legs.

"You need a break. You think to hard…about classes, homework, people…everything," Lisa whispered.

Mandy sighed. "You're compassionate, Holly. Not that that's a problem, but I'm just worried that you'll get hurt in the end."

I bit my lip. "I couldn't get Professor Snape to sign my permission into the restricted section. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Mandy said quickly. "Cedric was asking about you at dinner. We told him we'd meet him in one of the courtyards this weekend."

I nodded. "Alright." I guess that meant I had something to look forward to.


	10. Roger Davies is a Girl

**NOTES**

**A new chapter…in the same month (More or less…this was supposed to be um January 31****st****)? Oh my goodness, it's a miracle!**

**By the way, there's a Holly-related poll on my profile. If you happen to care who Holly's romantic interest is, go and vote!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: This is Ayana.**

**Ayana: Hi!**

**Me: She is my beta.**

**Ayana: Yes I am!**

**Me: And we don't own anything that you recognize!**

**Ayana: No we don't!**

**Holly**

**Chapter Ten – Roger Davies is a Girl**

I still hadn't been able to sleep properly since my nightmare. I also hadn't been able to look at Professor Snape the same way. I just try to detach myself from such emotionally compromising situations. But that's not going to bother _me_, now is it?

The owls never usually startled me, but one morning, I jumped out of my skin when they flooded in as I should have expected. I was way too jumpy. Maybe I needed to invest in a therapist. I glared at Roger when he started stabbing me with his fork.

"What do you _want, _Roger?" I said through clenched teeth. He has a stupid grin on his face – one that reminded me of Danny. Like co-captain like captain…right?

"Look up! The owls!" He grinned, refraining from poking me.

"Yes, Roger," Mandy burst in, "the owls come around to bring letters and packages from home."

Roger glared at her in response. "I know that, Smaller Brocklehurst. But see those six owls flying toward our vey own Holly in a menacing manor carrying a potentially deadly box?"

I looked up. Truth be told, there were six owls carrying a bow towards me. They weren't exactly menacing, but Roger got the right idea. The owls dropped the package in front of me. Another set of owls dropped another one in front of Harry. I slowly opened the letter on the package and held back a devious grin. Danny made an odd noise on my left, and grabbed the letter and ripped it open in one fluid movement.

"Don't open it," he said simply.

I stared at him. "And why not?"

"Because the letter says not to," he shrugged. He held the letter above his head and grinned. "You're short, you know."

I blinked, and then kicked his leg. He swore and dropped the paper. I stuck out my tongue.

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Meet with Oliver Wood, Roger Davies, and Harry Potter tonight at seven o'clock on the Quidditch field for your first training session.

_Professor M. McGonagall._

Roger sighed behind me. "I wish she would have actually mentioned this to me. If I hadn't been reading over your shoulder, I wouldn't have known to show up," he laughed.

"Maybe she just trusts that I'll run my mouth off to you," I shrugged.

"Give it," Mandy said simply, holding her hand out. I submitted, giving her the note. She wiggled her eyebrows at me, grinning, and gave it to Lisa.

"If this gets round the house, it'll sure get over to Hufflepuff, then Gryffindor, then…" I trailed off, pretending to be in deep thought.

"Oh, shut up. We won't let it get past…er…this half of the table," she winced, looking at Lisa, who passed it to Michael, who passed it to Anthony, who would pass it further…

Oh, boo. I'm screwed.

By our first class, all of Ravenclaw knew about my broomstick, and, by default, Harry's as well. I decided that it was all Michael Corner's fault. I mean, he took the not from poor Lisa and let it go around the table.

I walked with Mandy and Lisa to the library for our first break, as usual. I tripped over something, but they didn't notice my little fumble. I didn't care that they left me; I'd make it to class on time. Turns out, I tripped over Cedric. Or, he tripped me on purpose. What a stupid Hufflepuff!

"I haven't seen you much, redhead. I thought you forgot about me," he laughed with his stunning grin. I shook my head, returning his smile.

"How could I forget someone who trips me around once a month?" I giggled. "Oh, and that _hair."_

"My hair?" he asked, frantic. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"No, it was a compliment," I rolled my eyes. He mumbled something and laughed lightly.

"Hey, Holly," a familiar high-pitched voice chirped, "how does _my _hair look?"

"What?" I asked, caught slightly off-guard. "Oh, hi Pansy. Yours is fine."

"Just fine? Or are you too busy fawning over dream-boy to even look, Miss I'd-Love-to-be-a-Carrot?" I turned to her, surprised at the sudden behavior change.

"I'm not _fawning _over him, Pansy. He's my _friend._ Then again, I guess you wouldn't know what that means with that attitude," I spat back, ignoring her carrot comment. Hey, I got that a lot back home.

Pansy glared, folding her arms. "I was stupid to even consider being friends with you, you filthy Yankee – stupid as a mudblood," she said the last word, one I didn't know, with an excessive amount of venom. A low growl emitted from beside me, and I remembered Cedric was there.

"I assume you're using such pleasant language to insult Miss Turpin, am I right?" He glared at her, staring down his nose at her. I never realized how utterly disgusting she was. Was I blinded by the inky shroud of nighttime? She looked like an albino pug on two legs instead of four.

"You said it first, rabbit," she snarled. "I don't name names, but you just did it _for_ me." Cedric looked at e apologetically. 'Sorry,' he mouthed. I shrugged. He didn't mean it, I knew that much.

"Rabbit? Run out of insults, Pansy?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, _no_. Rabbits just _love _carrots," she grinned. I stared at her smugly.

"It's not a good insult if you have to explain it," Cedric pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid Hufflepuff." How nice of Malfreak to show up…

"And you have an opinion, Barbie?" I said. "Do enlighten me with your dumb-blonde logic."

He glared at me. "Go back where you came from, Yankee. We don't need your American arse here." Racial discrimination, huh? Great, thanks, Barbie.

"I would say the same to you, but I'm sure Satan doesn't want you back," I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes. "And what does _that _mean?" He glared between Cedric and me, unsure what to do.

"Figure it out and get back to me, okay?" I smiled at him. I felt hurt, really. I tried to make it seem like it didn't get to me, but it really, _really_ did. If two people thought that, what did other British people think of me? I was invading their turf, wasn't I? I sighed and bit my lip. What did my _friends_ think?

Cedric poked me. "You okay?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"No, I'm Holly Evans. My emotional state is…fair," I smiled.

"It's not," he countered bluntly.

"It is," I nodded. "Believe me." No, don't believe me. I'm lying.

"Holly, don't you dare lie to me," he said quietly, leaning towards me a bit. What was he doing?

He pressed his lips to mine for a brief moment, and pulled back. "Now you are," he grinned. He turned and left, leaving me alone in the hall. I felt my eye twitch.

"What was that, you stupid Hufflepuff? Who kisses and runs?" I yelled, knowing he wouldn't hear me. My face was hot, was I blushing? Oh, that stupid boy!

I hate him. And I love him. But, mostly, I hate him. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"First years shouldn't be having romantic engagements, Holly," a deep voice said, making me jump. It was Danny, but I couldn't hear his usually joking tone. Was he being serious for once?

I turned around. His arms were folded neatly over his chest, and he had an eyebrow raised. He towered over me in an intimidating manor, more than usual. He couldn't have grown; he was just trying to scare me.

"Fourth years shouldn't be concerned with other student's personal lives," I said blankly. "Now, I should be meeting Lisa and your sister in the library." I moved to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Holly," he mumbled. He traced circles on the floor with his shoe.

I blinked a few times. "You shouldn't worry about me. You have no reason to. Besides, I know girls who already did it back home."

Danny choked and stared at me in disgust. "But you're better than that. Those girls are…they're mini-whores."

I glared at him. "I think I know what I should and should not do at my age." I pulled away from him and began walking to the library.

"You're going the wrong way," he said.

I turned on my heel without looking at him. "I knew that," I mumbled. Does half of the world's male population hate me?

I decided to test that theory with Roger, Oliver, and Harry at my first Quidditch lesson.

Roger dragged me by the arm to the stadium, carrying my unopened broom – and his slightly battered one – with him. There was a wild look in his eyes, like he was more than excited to pull me into my possible death.

We got to the Quidditch pitch first, before Harry or Oliver. Roger happily kneeled on the grass to open my broom.

"That's illegal in America," I commented. He looked up. "Opening other people's mail."

He scoffed. "We're not in America, Toto." Please don't tell me that was his permanent nickname for me…

He savagely ripped the paper off my broom and threw the lid of the box across the field. Merry Christmas much? He lifted the broom from the box and the polished wood glittered in the dim moonlight. It was absolutely stunning.

"Alright, Toto, I know this is a Quidditch lesson. But, since our Gryffindor friends decided not to show up just yet, we're flying," he grinned. "I trust that you remember how to mount, right?" I nodded, getting on my broom. He mounted his with a large grin and clapped me on the shoulder. We were in the air, high above the world, breathing the cold night air. I felt like I was in an icy heaven, one I hadn't been in since last winter. I missed my ice heaven. Sure, it was splattered with blood sometimes, but that just makes it colorful!

"Oi, Ravenclaws!" Oliver Wood shouted from below. Harry stood beside him, his hair looking more windswept than usual. "Come down or we'll start without you!" Roger rolled his eyes and I giggled.

We landed in front of the two. Roger stood taller than Oliver, but he was less muscular. He actually looked more _feminine, _minus the…you know.

"Right," Oliver mumbled. "Well, we're here to teach you the rules. And then you'll practice with your respective teams three times each week."

"Actually," Roger interjected with a pleasant grin, "I'm thinking of bumping the Ravenclaws up to four a week."

"Well, our Gryffindors don't _need _more practice. We're great the way we are," Oliver countered.

Roger's grin got a bit more sinister. "There's always room to improve, friend."

"Uh…right," Oliver said, ignoring Roger for the moment. "Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Mind if I do this part, Wood?" Roger asked. "As you are probably aware, I know the position much better than you do." Oliver glared, but stepped aside.

Roger took a red ball with dimples out of Oliver's box. It seemed to be soccer ball sized. "This is the Quaffle. You see, a Chaser is the one who throws this thing around and tries to get it through one of the circular goals. Got it?"

"It's like basketball," Harry remarked, "but it's played on broomstick with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" Oliver inquired from Roger's side.

"No time for Muggle sports, my good man," Roger grinned. "The one who guards the hoops –"

"Mind if I do this part, Davies?" Oliver asked. "As you are probably aware, I know the position much better than you do." He mimicked Roger with a triumphant grin.

Roger narrowed his eyes. "Of course," he said. "Take the floor."

"I'm the Keeper for Gryffindor," Oliver grinned. And we need to know this because…? God, if we were playing on or against his team, couldn't we figure that out later on? We're not stupid. "I have to fly around the hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," Harry said with a determined glint in his eye. "And they play with the Quaffle. So what are those for?" He pointed at three balls: two black ones that trembled, and one tiny gold one.

"Take these," Oliver said, handing us a couple of things that looked like small cricket bats. "I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do. These two are the Bludgers," he said, gesturing to the two that wanted to get out of the box so badly. "Stand back," Oliver warned. I took an ample step backwards as he bent down to release one of the balls.

The ball flew upwards suddenly and veered towards Harry's face. I snorted. Come on, if you saw a large flying object going at the unsuspecting kid next to you, you'd laugh, right? Right! Harry swung at the thing, and then it looped around at went for Oliver. Roger was off to the side, bent over laughing as well. I told you! It's funny! Oliver pinned it to the ground and fought o get it back in the box. You see, that ball knew well enough not to attack either of the two brilliant Ravenclaws…unless it has a thing for females and it thought Roger was a girl…oh well!

"See?" Oliver huffed, slowly regaining his breath. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team, the Weasley twins are ours –"

"—and ours are Jason Samuels and Duncan Inglebee. They are, by far, better than the Weasley losers," Roger chimed in with a cocky smile.

"Down kitty," I mumbled. Harry gave me one of those 'what are you talking about' looks. Maybe that was an American phrase…

Oliver glared at Roger. His temper was obviously shortening, and I didn't think he could take much more. "Anyway," he said through gritted teeth, "it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other team. So, think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try to score with the Quaffle," Harry started.

"One of which is Roger, King of Awesome," I added. I couldn't let Roger have all the fun. It was fun to tease Oliver!

"The Keeper guards the goal posts," Harry said again, more timid this time.

"Which Wood cannot do very well," Roger grinned, punching Oliver on the arm.

"And the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry said meekly.

"Samuels and Inglebee will have your twins off their brooms before your Chasers even consider scoring, Wood," Roger shrugged with innocent eyes.

"Yeah, but your girly little Seeker has nothing on my guy," Oliver growled. Now, I wasn't about to go and let myself be insulted. However, I wasn't going to say anything. I'd find him and trip him down the stairs during the week, don't you worry.

"In case you didn't notice," Roger growled, "she _is _a girl. She's _supposed _to be girly. And the little thing is just cute."

"Uh…have the Bludgers ever killed someone?" Harry asked, trying to break up the war of words. And just when it was getting good, too. Why was _my _cousin such a killjoy?

"Never at Hogwarts," Oliver said, turning back to us. Roger made pained faces behind him. Gripping his neck, sticking his tongue out, and pretending to cry were just a few. "We've had a couple of broken jaws, but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you two. You don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers –"

"—unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry. The Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers – they're a pair of human Bludgers themselves."

"I'll bet that we have to worry about the little shiny thing," I muttered.

"You're right, Evans." Surnames, huh? Great. "_This _is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and the Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages – I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep." He sighed, apparently longing to beat that record. God, he's such a creep. "Well, that's about it. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head. I put on my best face of innocence. "Why is it that you are such a freak of nature, Mister Wood?" Poor Roger started laughing again. Oliver's ears turned red and he muttered something through gritted teeth. All I could get was "Stupid girl".

"Uh, anyway," he coughed. "We won't practice with the Snitch yet. It's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these." Oliver produced some golf balls. He and Harry left us and went far, far away. They hung around the other end of the stadium to play with some balls in the sky.

That left me with Roger.

"Well, Toto," he started. I was beginning to think that that really was my new nickname. "They're over there. We're over here. Guess what's next?"

I cringed. "I'll scream if you make any advances."

"Ugh, no. I'm not _that _sick," he wrinkled his nose. "Gross, gross, gross. Now I'm going to have images of child molestation in my mind for the next week. Thanks a lot, Toto."

"Sorry, Dorothy. I didn't mean to fire up your little girl fetish." I grinned as he coughed and glared at me. "Really, though. What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to throw golf balls at you, just like Wood over there. But our golf balls are awesome because…" He dug around in his jacket. "Ours are neon colored!" He produced a bag of hot pink, yellow, green, and orange golf balls.

We were in the air at the other end of the stadium. Roger and I circled each other, him hovering slightly above me. He chucked a ball at me, while screaming, "The Swedish army is going to kill us on cows wearing bras and mini-skirts!"

I caught the ball, and glared up at him. "How much are they paying you to cross-dress?" I shouted back.

"We're not wearing them, dummy. The Swedes are!" He laughed, circling me once again. He ended up below me this time.

He threw a yellow ball at me. "I love your whale, Toto!"

I caught that one, too. "That's just stupid, Dorothy!"

He stuck out his tongue. He looked up at me, perfectly serious, and asked, "Do you like muffins, Toto?"

I stared at him. "What?

He hurriedly chucked at green ball at me, and I cursed as I caught it. "What was that for, Dorothy?"

"To check your reflexes! I see that they're in excellent shape!" He grinned. I glared at him. I doubted Harry was getting this from _his _captain.

"This color," he yelled angrily, "should be eaten by dogs in South Africa wearing pineapple hats!" He threw an orange ball at me with a large amount of force. I caught it, but I ended up flipping over on my broom. I regained balance, however, and straightened.

"You know my _hair _is orange, right?" I glared.

He shrugged. "I forgive you."

I rolled my eyes and threw all of the balls at him at once. I loved it when the orange one hit him in the forehead.

"Potter and Wood left a few minutes ago. It's really dark out; we should head in," Roger said, touching the ground with me.

"Why? Is Dorothy afraid of the dark?" I asked, leaning on his arm.

"No, are you, Toto?" He asked, grinning. Oh, God, that grin of his.

Damn the world's male population.


	11. You Learn Something Every Day

**NOTES**

**So, Danny appears to be popular among my friends. Other than that, I have a four-way tie. So I'll leave the poll up until **_**someone **_**wins, okay?**

**By the way, I'm open to any and all suggestions. So feel free to share your ideas with me.**

**Oh, and one more thing. Holly stole my laptop while I was sleeping. She got herself a formspring. Go bother her.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: *grabs Harry's nose* Ha! Finally! I got your nose, Harry!**

**Harry: Oh, you idiot…**

**Me: Yeah, I know…I don't own you…**

**Holly**

**Chapter Eleven – You Learn Something Every Day**

I sat cross-legged on a chair in the common room. Lately, I hated being alone. I could never get comfortable, or even relax at all, unless there was another person around. Usually, of course, it was Mandy, Lisa, or Roger. Danny had started hanging around with some older boys, whom I guess were sixth or seventh years, so we hadn't seen him around much. Not that I cared. Or so I tried to convince myself…but let's not hang on the uncertain.

I hung out with Jason Samuels a lot, too. He was one of the Beaters for our team, along with Duncan Inglebee. Jason was a tall boy with a big smile and a good heart. Sure, he was a bit of a bumbling fool, but that wasn't much of a problem. He kneeled on the ground, making an attempt at the transfiguration homework – which technically wasn't actual homework to begin with – that I had seen Penelope Clearwater doing the night before. I decided that he needed to be bothered.

I poked him in the small of his back, and he jumped a bit. "What is it, Holly? I'm trying to do homework," he sighed, obviously miserable.

"I'm saving you from absolute misery. Well, if only for a little while. But don't you wanna go do something?" I asked, leaning forward.

"I'd love to…but I can't. Why don't you go ask Grant? I'm pretty sure he's got his life sorted out. I mean, you know I'm a bit of a slacker when it comes to homework, so…" He trailed off and laughed. I nodded and decided to investigate his idea. Grant sat by the fire with a book open in his lap. I never understood why he was so cold all the time. He was dark haired, like many of the boys in Ravenclaw, with Jason being one of the few exceptions. His eyes were an interesting blue-green, which a lot of girls loved. Needless to say, he unintentionally became a heartbreaker.

I pried the book from his hands and sat in his lap. I crossed my legs neatly. He stared at me.

"Something you needed, Holly?" He asked, tucking some hair behind his ear.

"Nope," I replied with a grin. "I'm just bored."

"And you expect me to entertain you?" He laughed.

"Yup," I nodded. "Because Danny's missing, Jason's busy, Roger's off with a random girl, Eddie scares me, and Duncan…well, I just like you better than him."

"I think that's a compliment, so I'll treat it as such," he mumbled.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, either. But I think I just insulted the entire Quidditch team." He nodded, staring at the fire. I pulled on his ear.

"Ow, Holly! What the Hell?" He glared at me.

"I was checking to be sure you're alive," I grinned.

Grant muttered something I couldn't understand. You see, his mother hailed from the Netherlands, and he spoke fluent Dutch.

"You're not very good at entertaining females. I don't know why they all like you," I sighed.

He looked at me again. "Well excuse me for not making it my life's mission to please an obnoxious Yankee."

I stuck out my tongue. "You suck at this. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Not anymore," he said through gritted teeth. "We broke up. She decided to have a bit of fun with a Slytherin."

"Ew!" I shouted a bit too loud.

"Oi, Toto, shut up!" He whispered. Toto had become my pet name for the team. Watch one of them buy me a black dog costume for Christmas…oh please, no.

"Oi, Scarecrow, not gonna happen!" I replied.

"Did you ever think about how we don't even have enough people on the team to take up the parts of the entire main cast of the _Wizard of Oz?_" I stared at him, confused.

"When do you have time to think about that? Are you really _that _bored, Grant?" I yanked on his hair.

He glared at me. "Do you mind?" He asked. "But I do have time, actually – in Divination. I hate it."

"Then drop it," I said simply.

"No, I get great marks. I hate it because it's too easy for me!" He rolled his eyes. "Damn the Ravenclaw brilliance."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Try solving three horrible mysteries that you don't know what to do with. Then tell me how you feel," I sighed. I hadn't gotten any closer to my answers. I was dying to find out, but I just didn't know what to do.

Grant patted my head. "Hey, ask for help once in a while, okay? You've got a bunch of metaphorical older brothers that love you, Toto."

"Where'd that come from?" Such a sudden burst of wisdom…I shouldn't underestimate him.

He shrugged. "No clue. But my mom always told me to ask for help when I need it, so maybe that's where it comes from."

I nodded. "Me," I said, "the species fascinated me."

"You're so weird," Grant muttered.

"Hey, you chose to be friends with me. So, you're either equally weird or you have no life."

He stared at me. "And this proves it."

Ignoring his comment, I added, "I'll go with option number two."

"Yeah, thanks," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry," I nodded, pulling at his ear again.

"For the third time, _ow. _And why is that my problem?" He glared at me, but I knew he was fighting off a grin.

"Come and get food with me," I whined. He knew that I didn't like to feel lonely. In fact, most Ravenclaws knew that.

"I'm not hungry," he said. He swung his leg over, knocking me backwards. But he caught me. He's so annoying!

I pouted. "So what do you expect me to do?" I attempted to pull on his lip, but he leaned back.

"Why don't you go bother…um…" he scanned the room. No one interesting seemed to be around. I knew that Mandy had been dragged to Heaven-knows-where by Danny for family bonding. Lisa was also after some family time, too. Her older sister was in Gryffindor. Andrea was a sixth-year. I met her only a few times, but she seemed to be really kind. She actually acted more like a boy than a girl, what with preferring to be called Andy, getting into fist fights with Slytherins, and hating to dress up. But she radiated bravery and would support anyone who deserved it.

But that kind of gave me an idea: bother Harry! Or Cedric. Or the three weenies in the corner. But, honestly, Harry sounded like much more fun.

"Toto? Earth to Toto!" Grant snapped his fingers in front of my face. I crossed and uncrossed my eyes.

"Yes, Scarecrow?" I asked.

"Aren't you friends with Goldstein? I think he's crying over there." I looked in Anthony's general direction. True, tears fell from his eyes, but he laughed as well. Michael and Terry sat with him, eating an unknown object, which I hoped was food. If they were such idiots, how were they in Ravenclaw?

I nodded. "I am, but I try not to associate with them when they're acting like…that." I sighed and leaned my head against Grant's chest. He patted my head, sighing.

"Get up," he said.

"What?" I stared at him.

"Get up," he repeated with a grin. "I wanna go harass some first years!"

I sighed. "You already are, Grant. What am I?"

"Difficult," he said bluntly. Yes, that's true; I could be difficult.

"Fine," I muttered. I got off of him and slid onto the floor. I stood, not wanting to see what Grant would do to the boys. I left the common room and wandered the hallway. I wanted to find someone to keep myself entertained. Maybe I'd make a new friend or something.

I eventually found myself at the library. I decided to go in and look around for something to occupy myself. I didn't see anyone of interest at first glance, just a few Hufflepuffs at a table. Passing them by, I let my fingers graze the leather bounding of the books. I ended up near the back, dangerously close to the restricted section, but not quite in it. One of my nails caught on a slight tear in the binding of one book. The gray leather was shiny, almost like silver. Black lettering was etched into the side: _A Year in Hell_. I figured that is was some form of horror book, like _The Stand _or something, so I pulled it out.

Well, I was wrong.

The book was actually a collection of memoirs, those of a Hogwarts student. Better yet, she was a Ravenclaw. I was interested in her story – I had to read it. I opened to the contents. One chapter struck me: _My Soul Died at Seventeen. _I flipped to the page and read a little bit. Her name was Lucinda, and she came from a wealthy family. Her father passed on when she was young, and her mother seemed to be a dark witch of sorts.

I skipped around a little, stopping at one paragraph.

_I'm sorry mummy. I didn't mean to fall in love with Tom Riddle. He called himself a "lord" – Lord Voldemort. He seemed so kind. I didn't know that he would – or could – hurt me. I'll have to drop out of school now. I can't finish like this. I simply cannot do it. I'm pregnant and out of wedlock! That is a sin! What will the other girls think of me? I'm in Ravenclaw, so I'm supposed to be intelligent enough to avoid these situations. What happened to me? Why was I so stupid? But it was Tom! He was a beautiful man who could get me to do anything for him, but when I didn't give him daddy's amulet, he broke out in a fit of rage. He told me that he could kill me, and he even drew his wand. But, instead, he violated me. He took away all of my innocence, and I can never get it back now. Oh, I know what I will do. I will raise this daughter I've been given. I will help her live a pleasant life, and her children after that. I will. I will. This little girl is my gift, all mine. She will not know her father. He will not touch her. I swear on my honour. And I think I'll call her Morgan._

I stopped. Morgan was her daughter's name, and her child's father was Tom Riddle. Then…could that mean…Morgan Riddle, my mother, was a child of rape?

I felt sick suddenly. What kind of man would hurt a little girl like that? Who _is _this Tom Riddle – my grandfather? The word didn't seem to fit him. Grandfathers are loving gentlemen, not mindless perverts who impregnate teenage girls. I reread the sentence: "I think I'll call her Morgan." Morgan Riddle became Morgan Evans when she married Richard Evans. And then, she had a baby – me, Holly Evans. Everything fit. But that horrible person, that Tom person! He was an ugly, sick man, and I hope he is long dead, or at least imprisoned. That would be best. I longed to find answers on this man. I needed it.

And so, the plot thickens.

I left the book in its dark corner, never wanting to see it again. But, if it gave me answers, I may have to return to it. And I would, if need be, but not now. I needed to find out about this Tom Riddle. But where could I look? Who was around to ask?

Maybe I should wait for Potions, hm?

So I sat in class, waiting for a prime opportunity to ask Professor Snape about my grandfather. I had no idea why, but he just seemed to appear to know what I wanted.

He eventually asked, rather rudely, if anyone had a question. My hand shot up. He looked to have mentally sighed before saying, "What is it, Miss Evans?"

"Who's Tom Riddle?" I asked with a pleasant smile. I received odd looks from some other students in the class, probably because Tom had nothing to do with Potions.

Professor's jaw tightened. "Miss Evans, you realize that this had _absolutely nothing _to do with the subject at hand, correct?"

"Well, yes, but –"

"Then I suggest you do _not _ask me of such a thing," he snarled. I didn't back away, however.

"But he's my grandfather," I countered, rising from my seat. The looks from my classmates go even stranger, especially from the Hufflepuffs.

"I care very little about who your family is, Miss Evans. _Now sit down,_" he growled. His tone seemed extremely vicious this time, so I decided to drop the subject. I sat slowly, mumbling to myself.

"And ten points from Ravenclaw for disorderly conduct," he said smugly. I sighed, and stayed silent for the remainder of class.

When the bell finally got around to ringing, I left as quickly as possible.

A Hufflepuff grabbed my arm, and I turned to him. "Evans," he said in a hushed voice. I hated it when people referred to me by my last name. "Evans, you really don't know who Tom Riddle is?" He looked frantic. His eyes darted around the hall.

"Well, no," I shrugged. "I also don't know who _you _are."

He grinned sheepishly. "I'm Ernie Macmillan. Anyway, how can you _not _know?" He looked at me like I was an idiot.

I paused. "Because I was raised by Muggles," I said.

"Well, there's that. But do you _really _want to know?" He pressed further.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Of course I wanted to know. Why would I be talking to you if I didn't?

"He's…well…he's You-Know-Who," he whispered. I narrowed my eyes.

"You mean Lord Volde –"

"_Don't say it!_" He said. "Don't say his name! But, yes, that's who I mean."

I looked away, blinking a few times. My grandfather is a lord of evil magic. That explains a lot.

I looked back at him. "Don't you _dare_ let this get out, Macmillan. If it does, I'll have my personal band of Quidditch players hunt you down. And I'm sure you know what the Ravenclaw team looks like. They could _easily _hurt you, even without magic."

"But people need to know about this because it's dangerous!" he tried.

"No!" I said sternly, as if scolding a dog. "I don't want people to judge me based on my ass of a grandfather. I am Holly Evans, not 'The Granddaughter of the Dark Lord'."

Ernie nodded slowly. "You have a point," he said quietly.

"Then this is our secret. I trust you with this, Ernie," I smiled a little and offered my hand to him.

He took it firmly. "Okay. I won't tell. Not unless you say it's okay."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you. It means a lot. I think…I think this'll be okay."


	12. Because Dressing Like Idiots is Fun

**As my beta has "kindly" stated, an apology is due once again. I'm a horrible updater, but I'm glad that most of you think it's worth it. Thanks to my dedicated readers!**

**Also…has anyone else ever wondered why Ravenclaws get even less attention than Hufflepuffs? **

**One more thing: I feel like Noel Ardnek**__**deserves an honorable mention in here. You've reviewed almost every chapter, your reviews make me smile, **_**and **_**kept with my horrible updating. Thank you for putting up with me! **

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ayana: A person who never updates has no right to own Harry Potter.**

**Harry: Agreed.**

**Me: This is cruelty!**

**Holly **

**Chapter Twelve – Because Dressing Like Idiots is Fun**

Halloween couldn't come fast enough for me. I'm serious. It was my favorite holiday. If I could find an excuse to dress like an idiot and not get judged for it, I was _so _game. Really, how else could I get away with pretending to be a duck?

I had always loved the taste of pumpkin, which I used to find odd, as neither of my parents did…but that didn't quite apply anymore. The Great Hall was flooded with the aroma as I scuttled along behind Lisa and Roger. Danny and Mandy were at each other's throats once again, but I didn't think that it would be a normal morning if they weren't.

"I swear to Merlin, Mandy…you obnoxious little—"

"Don't even say it!" Mandy snapped. "I don't understand why you're so perfect all the time. Worse than that Gryffindor, I say…"

"Fine, I'll do it," he groaned.

"Do what?" Roger chirped.

Danny glared at Roger. It wasn't really his fault, though. He was clueless (as usual). "She wants to see the levitating charm," he sighed. "It's like I'm supposed to show her how _not_ to fail. Can't you do this yourself?"

"We're supposed to have a class on that today," Lisa added.

Danny looked at Mandy, furious. She merely grinned. Scenes such as that almost made me want a sibling of my own to bicker with constantly.

Almost.

"Give me that," Danny said, pointing to my spoon.

I narrowed my eyes and held it above my head. "Give me that _what?_" I asked with a saucy tone.

"Give me that or you're getting a Quaffle in the head," he growled, so hushed that no one but I could hear. His tone actually frightened me, something that Danny seldom managed to do. I forked over the spoon, muttering about the amount of manners – or lack thereof – in _certain people_.

Danny looked around, making sure no teachers or prefects had their eyes on the Ravenclaw table.

"_Wingardium leviosa," _he muttered quietly. The spoon lifted from the table, and hovered at the height of the caster's nose.

"Mr. Brocklehurst, I'm afraid that's two points from Ravenclaw. You should recall that magic between classes is forbidden," announced an obnoxious male voice. The source was a Red-haired, freckle-faced nutcase: a Gryffindor nutcase.

Danny looked at the prefect and grinned. "Ah, but you see, it's _before _a class. Nowhere does it state that one cannot do magic_ before_ a class." He punched the guy in the arm. "Am I right?"

The redhead adjusted his hideous glasses. "That you are. So, I'll be taking _two more _points for doing magic before class."

Our nutcase still hadn't taken his leave. I looked him up and down. He was tall, but quite thin. I might have been about three-quarters of his size, but I could certainly take him. "Can I hit you?" I asked, coughing back a giggle.

"No," he said simply. "And that's two more points." With that, he finally left. And I wanted to start a minor disagreement that led to physical confrontation!

Danny turned to glare at his sister. "I have never lost a _single _house point. And I now have, _Amanda. _Do you know why?" His words dripped with venom. Fury never emitted so strongly from Danny. I stared at him with dinner-plate eyes, awaiting his next move.

"Because you were a cocky idiot and corrected a prefect? Come on, it's your own fault," she trailed off in response.

"If I hadn't done that _stupid_ charm for you—"

"Michael's pregnant!" Roger shouted, just loud enough for, well, our half of the table to hear.

Michael's head snapped up. He swallowed whatever was in his mouth. "What the….? Davies! You know that's impossible!"

"With magic these days, you can never know," Roger shrugged.

"Awh, wittle Mikey's having a—"

"Shut up, Cornfoot!" Michael shouted. I giggled. Michael's rage was too much fun to watch.

"Oh, Michael! Your highly unlikely pregnancy made Toto laugh!" Roger shouted.

Danny blinked. "You people are insane." With that, he left. I assumed that Roger's sick and twisted plan to end sibling quarreling worked.

And that brings us to Charms class. We were instructed on the spell that has cost us six points thing morning, and your three favorite ladies tried it on their own. Mandy got it easily, go figure. It took me a try or two, mainly because it didn't "emphasize the right syllables". Lisa couldn't get it at all. She glared at her with feather, yelled at it, and huffed numerous times. She ended up to the point of stabbing it with her wand.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick said over the evident rage some students expressed. Lisa tried once again, apparently focusing on the wrist movement. "Swish and flick, remember swish and flick," he chided. "And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

"Lisa," Mandy began, "try it again. And perhaps it would work if you said it slower. If your wand doesn't understand what you're saying, it won't do the spell."

Despite the cold glare, Lisa tried Mandy's suggestion. And then, her little feather floated higher than anyone else's. I knew that I'd have to deal with Mandy's smugness for the rest of the day now, how exciting.

I looked over to Harry's table. He had his hat off, and was beating the other boy's feather, which was on fire. Magic sometimes made me wish I had life insurance.

"_Wingardium leviosa!" _Hermione said after yelling at Ron. Her feather went skyward, too.

"Oh, well done!" shouted Professor Flitwick when he came to our end of the room. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger, Miss Evans, Miss Brocklehurst, and Miss Turpin have done it!" He started clapping.

"Must've been a mouthful," Mandy muttered.

Leaving class, I noticed my cousin with Ron again. Ron's ears looked hot and he rolled his eyes frequently. Hermione walked behind them. She suddenly stopped, wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked, then bolted out of the room.

"She was crying," Lisa whispered.

Mandy glared at Harry and Ron. "Honey, I think you're cousin and his friend are shaping up to be major assholes."

"I can't comment," I sighed. I honestly wished I could spend more time with my cousin, be he always seemed painfully preoccupied with the redhead.

Later, I sat for the Halloween feast with the boys. I stabbed Grant with my fork.

"What?" he moaned with bread in his mouth.

"Do these people have a feast for, like, everything?" I gestured to the elaborate decorations.

He shrugged. "Holidays are fun. That's their logic."

"Doubt it's Snape's logic," Danny muttered. "He's such…a party pooper." He wrinkled his nose. I actually hated the term "party pooper". It seemed so juvenile to me.

Mandy ran up to us from god-knows-where. "I found out where Hermione is. Lavender Brown told Parvati Patil who told Padma—"

"Mandy, shut up," Danny glared. "What's the point?"

"She's crying in the bathroom!" Mandy shouted, worried. "Oh, food." She found a fork and speared a piece of meat from Danny's plate.

"No, it's okay. You can take whatever you want from me. Here, have the clothes off my back, too," Danny retorted with an extremely noticeable eye-roll.

"Did you investigate this discovery?" Roger asked her from my left.

Mandy shook her head. "I didn't know which bathroom. There are a lot, you know."

"Aw, I thought there was only one that everyone had to squeeze in to," Eddie whimpered. "That's sad."

"You idiot," Duncan muttered. He bit into a roll.

Just then, Quirrell came running in as if he were up in flames. I scolded myself for wishing slightly that he was. He appeared below par, his clothing mangled and turban awry. He ran until he stopped himself by hitting Professor Dumbledore's table. "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." And our favorite teacher fainted.

"We're all going to die!" I heard a Hufflepuff shout.

"No we're not, you imbecile! Dumbledore will do something about it!" Grant shouted to the redheaded girl.

"Yeah, no classes!" A group of older Gryffindors high-fived, glee evident on the faces.

At that point, Dumbledore had fired a large number of purple fireworks from his wand.

"Prefects," he had to shout, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" I blinked a few times.

Jason looked to Percy Weasley, chuckling at the pompous idiot. "Yeah, um, you all know where the common room is. Go frolic."

Danny sniffled and clung to Jason's arm. "But, but _Jason! _It's a big, nasty _troll. _Save me, Jason! Save me!" He mock-wept in an extremely feminine manner. Mandy hit him upside the head.

"Move, idiot!" she shouted. "I'm sure that damn thing would love you from a snack. A tasty Danny-on-a-Stick, anyone?"

"That's disgusting," Duncan muttered. "I need better friends."

"Then quit the Quidditch team," Grant suggested.

Roger poked Grant's neck angrily. "He's our best Beater!"

"Gee, thanks," Jason muttered. "Oi, first years! Where are you? Come on, Anthony, stop flirting with the Gryffindors! They're obviously repulsed!"

Lisa played with her hair, twirling it around her fingers. She glanced around the room. I noticed her fingers search for Jason's hand and cling to him tightly. I smirked slightly – she definitely liked him.

The Gryffindors were beside us for the time being. Harry was a few mere feet away from me, but my head spun with thoughts. I wanted to see this monster! Maybe I could even get something intelligent out of it and revolutionize magical zoology!

"Mandy, let's go find the troll." I pointed down to where the nearest bathroom was.

"And why?" she asked, suspicious.

My shoulders dropped. "Because we're really stupid and like to be complete daredevils."

She paused, and then nodded with a grin. "You know me so unbelievably well, _mon amie._"

I grabbed Mandy by her shirt collar and ducked behind the prefects. We hid behind a glittering curtain when Professor Snape passed us by with hurried footsteps.

"What's he after?" Mandy whispered.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "But it looks important. Maybe he's looking for shampoo."

Mandy giggled. "Best get going. Merlin knows which bathroom we're looking for."

"Touché," I mumbled.

We edged further down the hall, constantly checking behind us for prefects or teachers. There was no sense in going back now.

"Students of mine, wandering the hall in a dangerous situation?" A squeaky voice rang from behind us. We whirled around to find Professor Flitwick. "Of course, it could only be Miss Evans and Miss Brocklehurst. What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to make a groundbreaking discovery in magical zoology," I grinned sheepishly.

"Very well, very well. My office is closer than the common room. Come now, girls." He trotted off, expecting us to follow him. Mandy and I exchanged a mere glance, but forfeited our original scheme in logic's best interest.

A tornado appeared to have flung through Professor Flitwick's office. Books and stray parchment littered the floor and all pieces of furniture. Professor cleared off two chairs, presumably for Mandy and me, and hopped onto his desk.

"I'm not sure if you two are fully aware how dangerous trolls are," he announced. Mandy snorted.

"Professor," I grinned, "aren't trolls cute little things in bright colors that live under bridges?"

Mandy gave me one of those looks again. That one that says, _"Are you stupid?" _Hey, how could I have known?

"Er…those actually do exist, mainly in the tropical region of Asia, but the one we're concerned with is a mountain troll. It's rather large and substantially stupid," Professor corrected.

"We wanted to try and make it…less stupid," Mandy mumbled. "We thought it could work."

"I applaud you for thinking abstractly, but I would only advise you carry out that plan with…supervision."

At the point, I noticed a book dragging itself across the floor. It bumped into the leg of my chair, and began levitating away. Naturally, I made a grab for it. Now, in my hand, was a small key, dangling by a tiny angel wing pinched between my forefinger and thumb.

"Oh dear," Professor Flitwick mumbled, gently removing the fluttering key from my hand. "How did you get out?"

"What is it?" Mandy asked, leaning forward.

Professor looked at her a moment before speaking. "I would like to tell you, but I do believe that you would be far too interested. I can't have you investigating this."

"Oh?" I tilted my head oh-so-slightly. "But it's adorable."

Professor sighed. "Of course, of course it is. But this key, girls, this _very _one, poses great danger to the wizarding world if it is to be found in the wrong hands."

"Since when are we the wrong hands?" Mandy pressed.

"You aren't. However, loose objects, such as this key, get lost. We can't have that happening, can we?" Professor clutched the key tightly, but ultimately decided to lock it in his desk drawer.

"If this isn't too nosy…what does that key unlock, anyway?" I thought about some sort of door suspended on a high-up wall. Only a key with little wings could unlock that.

"A door," Professor replied quickly.

My brow furrowed. "Where is said door?"

"Oh, it's in Hogwarts."

"Filius!" A voice came from outside the door and, without asking permission, followed our Herbology teacher inside. "Filius! The troll has been…er…_exterminated _by two rogue Gryffindor boys!"

"Harry and Ron?" I yelled, standing up. "What about them? Are they hurt at all?"

"They killed it?" Mandy shouted angrily. "We were going to make advances in magical zoology!"

"Shut up, Mandy; we can find other trolls!" I sighed, shaking my head.

Professor Flitwick hopped down from the desk. "Girls, I think it's in your best interest to leave for your dormitory now. I'm sure Lisa and the Quidditch team are worried."

I sighed. "Do we _have _to?"

"Yeah," Mandy whined, "I'm sure Danny's not worried. He'd love me out of his hair for a few hours. Let's go examine the troll's corpse."

"I'm afraid not," Professor Flitwick said sternly. He showed us out of the room. "Please do get to your dorms.

Seeing as we now had no other option, Mandy and I trudged down the hall to Ravenclaw tower.

"Bloody…Oh for Merlin's…Mandy….Mum and Dad would kill me if you died!" Danny shouted as soon as he found us. He had been waiting at the door, anticipating his sister's dead body.

"Oh, ease up on them. They're kids. They _like _having fun and possibly dyeing. I know I still do," Roger grinned. "Possible death is such an adrenaline rush!"

Danny stared at him, dumbfounded. He shook his head and collapsed on the couch muttering about funerals.

"Roger, you sound like a Gryffindor," Grant smiled. He then proceeded to hug me. "What were you even _doing_, Toto?"

"Having a nice conversation with Professor Flitwick about this little key thing I found and how Mandy wants to make advances in magical zoology," I shrugged, pulling away. He was comfortable, yes, but hugging guys was still a bit awkward to me, even if they were like my brothers.

"A key thing?" Tell me more," Jason grinned.

I sat down on the arm of the chair upon which Eddie was sitting. "Well, it was a key with tiny wings that was under a book and knocked into my chair."

"A key with wings?" Eddie muttered next to me. "For what?"

"Professor said it was for a door in Hogwarts," Mandy shrugged. "He was being overly vague."

I nodded and Duncan began pacing the room. "A key with wings that unlocks a door in the school. How odd," he trailed off, dreamy-eyed.

"Sounds like a mission to me. Ravenclaws to the rescue?" Jason suggested.

"No!" Mandy glared at him, yanking his hair. "Look, one-who-unfortunately-looks-like-Malfreak, we've already been told not to."

"That hasn't stopped my little runt of a sister before," Danny countered, still lying on the couch. He now had a pillow on his head. He honestly looked like some character out of a cheap horror movie…_Pillow Headed Killer _or something…Which sounded like a good idea, actually.

"Let's go trick or treating!" I hopped off the side of the chair and stood on Eddie's lap (I earned a glare and some curse words from him).

"Er, why?" The formerly-silent Lisa chimed in. "No one else is."

"Lisa, dear, I think that's the point," Roger gently said.

Eddie continued to glare. "Where do we get costumes, Toto?"

"Transfigure a couple up or raid Mandy's stuff," I shrugged.

"Hey!" Mandy shouted. "And I doubt any of the guys can wear my stuff! Well, maybe Jason…but I don't want it all stretched out!"

"Then we make a few!" Roger grinned. "I'm going to go steal a bed sheet. Roger-the-ghost sounds cute, right Holly?"

"Uh…sure, Roger," I smiled back at him. "And don't cut holes in it unless you plan to fix it!" I didn't think he heard me.

Mandy, Lisa, and I fished around in each others' wardrobes to find what we were after. I let Mandy steal my Quidditch uniform for the evening, but she had difficulty getting in it, so she rolled around on the floor while Lisa and I were still searching. Lisa insisted on being a mermaid, and she already had a shiny blue peasant skirt for who knows what reason. I lent her a white tank top of mine and she nabbed Mandy's seashell necklace. I myself ended up in a pink floral dress and glittery heels, both of which were Lisa's. Deciding that I looked like Barbie (and not our Slytherin friend), I charmed my hair blonde.

We pranced down the stairs and found our poorly dressed boys waiting for us. Danny had the pillow tied to his face and a piece of paper taped to it saying "fear me". Roger, true to his word, threw a white sheet over himself. Duncan was in a swimsuit and a tank top that had "LIFEGUARD" written on it with Eddie also in a swimsuit and a t-shirt, holding a beach ball and wearing water wings. Grant covered himself with black and white makeup, supposedly being a skeleton.

And Jason was in the girls' uniform.

"Well, we obviously did better than you," Mandy remarked, hitting Roger. "Someone's lacking creativity."

"Well, excuse me for being classic!" Roger countered. I could practically see the pout under his sheet.

"Ugh, let's just go," Jason groaned. "I don't know how you people wear heels."

"We don't," Lisa shrugged. "You stole from Penny, huh?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "Not my best idea."

I removed the pillowcases from nine pillows and passed them out. "These are your bags for the candy that we probably won't get. You're welcome."

"We're not getting candy?" Eddie asked, wide-eyed.

"No, I doubt anyone's prepared for trick or treaters. Now let's hurry it up before everyone's asleep," I shouted bravely and shoved everyone out of the common room.

"Where to first, oh great leader?" Duncan asked, bowing.

I paused, pulling at my now-blonde hair. "I think Gryffindor. Good idea?"

"Yeah…but someone has to guide me along. I can't see through the pillow," Danny whined.

"I'll handle the butthead, you just lead the way," Mandy sighed. "C'mon, Mr. Fear Me."

"I don't trust you!" he whimpered.

"We have to avoid Filch and that damn cat," Eddie reminded us. "So shut up, Danny."

"But—"

"Shush!"

We remained silent as we tiptoed through the halls, somehow ending up at Gryffindor tower.

"Er…hi," I grinned at their portrait.

"You're not Gryffindors…are you? Are you lost? Why are you dressed in such a fashion?" She replied with a worried look.

"We're trick or treating!" Roger giggled from under his bed sheet.

Before the portrait could reply, she swung open. Two redheaded twins appeared.

"So, you're trick or treating?" One grinned. To that, we nodded.

"Trick or treaters get candy, right?" The other asked. "I'm not sure, George."

"Oh, they do. And I just happen to have some interesting little tidbits here! It's some muggle stuff from…I think the sixties."

"Oh, vintage!" The one called Fred grinned.

They proceeded to throw candy at us, which most of us successfully caught. Well, all except Eddie. But Duncan helped him out.

"Thank you and Ravenclaw will happily beat Gryffindor in Quidditch. Good night to you, sirs!" Danny pranced off in one direction, but managed to run into a wall. "Stupid pillow," he muttered.

We began tiptoeing down the hall again, this time to the direction of Hufflepuff. Outside, we found a sleeping Cedric on the floor, clutching a note with a bowl of candy beside him. The boys grabbed the candy while Lisa read the note.

"'_We tend to be muggleborn. Take the candy. Someone. Anyone. Please? It'll make us feel happy. Love always, certain Hufflepuffs'_," she giggled.

"How nice," Mandy rolled her eyes.

"There's more. '_P.S. We put Cedric in charge because he's freaking sexy. Love, Hufflepuff girls."_

I poked Cedric a few times. Groaning, he finally woke up. "What the…who are you?" He muttered.

"Holly," I said bluntly.

"Blonde?" He asked with a yawn.

My shoulders dropped. "It's Halloween, I'm Barbie. Deal with it."

He shrugged. "Okay. I see your friends nabbed the candy. I'm gonna go find my bed. Night-night Holly," he grinned. Quieter, he added, "I love you."

I let out a little puff of air. "Thank you?" I whispered, but he couldn't hear; he was already inside.

I turned to Grant, who was poking the small of my back. "What?" I glared.

"The others wanna check the kitchens. Think the house elves will be nice?"

"Probably," I shrugged. "Danny's already trying to find out."

It was true. Our faithful beater was banging on the painting leading to the kitchen.

"Oi, idiot!" Roger shouted, lifting his sheet. "You tickle the thing!"

"Oh," Danny muttered as he took his captain's advice. Sure enough the portrait opened and we saw a little house elf.

"Young mister has come to the kitchen at a late hour. How can Twinkie assist the young mister?" the smallish thing said.

"Uh…we're trick or treating. Would you happen to have any leftover sweets? Like, nine of them?" Danny asked, nervous. He didn't appear to like house elves.

"Yes! Twinkie will fetch nine sweets for the young mister!" Twinkie ran off into the depths of the kitchen and came back with nine chocolate cupcakes frosted in pink with little heart sprinkles.

"You've got to be kidding me," Eddie muttered beside me.

"Hush, Eddie. You're lucky to have food. There are starving children in Africa," Lisa glared at him. _That _shut him up.

"Thanks, Twinkie," Danny grinned, taking the cupcakes and distributing them. Eddie took his reluctantly.

"So…homeward bound?" Mandy asked shakily.

I shook my head with a huge grin. "Nope. We have to harass Barbie with Barbie."

"Please no," Lisa whimpered.

"Too late," I giggled, halfway down the hall.

"Holly!" Grant shouted behind me, "Come back!"

I lightly rapped on the door to the Slytherin common room, hoping you-know-what would answer. And it did.

"What the hell…oh…oh, hi there," he grinned like an idiot, which mustn't be too hard for him.

"Hi," I repeated, taken aback. What was that creepy look in his eye for?

"So, Hogwarts finally dug up some pretty ones. What house are you in? Slytherin, I hope? Out after hours?"

What the Hell was his problem? I already insulted, harassed, and threatened him countless times in the past month! Then again…it could be the blonde hair and overly girl style. That must've been it. This was the very time I needed a savoir from this disgusting…thing. Perhaps a knight in shining armor or…

A Roger Davies in a bed sheet.

"Hey, sweetheart, come on," he winked at me under the sheet. "You don't want to get tangled with this mutt."

"Mutt?" Malfreak repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Ignore him," he grinned charmingly. "He's just an idiot that's only after the physical aspect of things. It's sad, isn't he? He's so young."

I stared at Roger. Where'd that come from?

Once out of earshot he turned to me again. "I can be insightful, you know. It makes me a great captain. I'm amazing."

"And cocky," I added.

"Yeah, whatever," he said through gritted teeth. That's how I knew I was right.

Danny had Duncan behind him, untying the pillow. "No candy from Slytherin?" the latter asked.

"It could be a good thing," Jason grinned. "Now we know we won't be poisoned…Well, most of us, anyway."

"Don't eat the Gryffindor candy! Don't do it! Oh Merlin save me!" Eddie whined, crouched on the floor.

"What happened?" Roger asked, panic-stricken.

Lisa sighed. "He ate the Gryffindor candy and—"

"—and baby has a tummy-ache," Mandy giggled.

"Shut up, Brocklehurst!" Eddie shouted. "It's poisoned, I swear! Don't eat it!"

Grant sighed. "Well, I suppose we know now that the Sorting Hat can be mistaken."

"Die," Eddie muttered quietly, still on the ground.

I stared at him. "I say we leave him here."

"Great idea," Mandy grinned. "Come on Danny and one-with-pillow-whose-name-escapes-me."

Lisa nodded and dragged Jason and Grant with her. Roger and I followed, lagging behind a bit.

"I heard what Cedric said," he broke the silence. I looked at him.

"And?"

"I don't know. It just gave me a weird feeling. _He _kind of gives me a weird feeling. You two are really different. Not like one would expect, you know?"

I shrugged. "No, not really."

"Yeah, well, just be careful. Don't want my seeker filled with teenage angst and bottled up boy-anger," he grinned.

"As if. That's definitely not me," I shook my head. Unless, maybe, it was.


	13. Blue Skies?

**Well…another chapter! I still feel bad about the whole two-month-with-no-updates thing, so I'm giving you another long chapter and begging for forgiveness! I love you all…very, very much.**

**As always, reviews are great.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ayana: I see you've updated.**

**Me: And?**

**Ayana: You still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Holly**

**Chapter Thirteen – Blue Skies?**

Mostly everyone decided that, in November, I was strange. As if they hadn't already figured it out. But their reasoning was that I liked to spend my free time outside in the dusty frost, awaiting full-on snow. Sometimes we already had a few inches by this time at home. What gives?

Many a time one of the guys on the team, or even Mandy or Lisa, dragged me inside and sat me by the fire, calling me a loon and telling me not to die on them. I got used to it after a while, but I still loved snow, ice, and anything cold.

Mandy and Lisa found themselves on edge and irritable because all the boys talked about of late was _Quidditch_. The first match of the season wasn't even our own – Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Roger still wanted us all at the match for two reasons: one being to observe the competition, and the other being to harass the obnoxious Slytherins.

I found Harry wandering one free period at the end of my day, and he had no one around him. Since that was the case, I decided to say hi. This was, of course, my only family connected to my dad as far as I knew.

I ducked behind a hanging tapestry like a tigress awaiting her prey. I gigged at that idea. I mean, hey, tigresses are orange. My hair is orange. I'd be such a tigress. Remind me to practice roaring, will you?

I jumped on Harry as he passed, praying he had the upper body strength to support my smallish body. Sadly, though, he didn't. He ended up with his face to the floor and I sat on his back.

"Ow! _What _do you _want?_" he groaned, pushing me off of him.

"Hi!" I grinned.

He stared at me. "Please don't tell me that's it."

"Well, if I didn't tell you what you asked me not to tell you, I would be lying by omission, which is a sin. I don't like to sin; I'm Christian, you know," I giggled, patting him on the shoulder.

"That's…great," he said quietly. "Anything else you want while you have me pinned to the floor?"

I nodded. "I know this sounds really creepy and all, but I want to know about you as told by you. Like, I don't want to hear any rumors or exaggerations or lies or anything like that. I want to know the Life and Times of Harry Potter as told by the Boy-Who-Lived."

He blushed lightly. "You're nuts."

"I know," I countered. "But please? I'll tell you anything you want to know about me if we can just…hang out."

"Well," he paused, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Of course not!" I smiled. "I don't bite…I'm a little prone to hit things with large sticks, though."

"What...you know, I don't wanna know," he shook his head. "So what do you want to do?"

I stood up and offered him a hand, which he took. "I think roaming around the grounds until we get caught by Filch is a nice idea. You don't mind the chilliness too much, do you?"

"That sounds alright," he shrugged.

Harry and I walked around the castle grounds and talked about nonsense as the sun crossed the sky. His life seemed fairly tragic to me, living in a closet with his horrid aunt and uncle that, sadly, shared my blood. He also has a fat and obnoxious cousin, whom I was reassured _wasn't _me, and that living with him is a bad idea.

"So what's America like?" he asked lightly.

I grinned. "I'm from Fitchburg. I live with my adopted parents; their names are Cynthia and Mark. My old last name was Gray. I have a bedroom, thank God. It's minty green and very…nature-y. I play hockey, and that's where most of my friends come from. I don't think any of them are best friends, really, though," I sighed.

He looked up at the setting sun. "Why?"

"Because they're not very…faithful. One day they're clinging to me and being really nice and all, but the next day, they're threatening to beat me over the head with a hockey stick," I paused, sitting on a bench in the courtyard. "Mandy and Lisa and the Quidditch team are different. They're not quite as ruthless or backstabbing. But, hey, compared to your life, mine is great."

Harry laughed. "True."

"We should go in. There's a cat over there, and I think I know who it is," I smiled and dragged Harry back inside.

"What did you mean before? When you compared my life to yours?" Harry asked suddenly as I continued to follow him around.

A little smile formed on my lips. "Well, I like to think that there's always someone who has it worse than you. That makes it easier to understand suffering and flat out _giving _to other people. But I also know that there's always someone better than you and there's something that could be improved in everything. That keeps you humble. It's petty philosophy, ignore me."

"No," Harry shook his head. "I think you're right."

I stopped. "I've never had someone say I was right about that before. I actually don't publicize that theory too much."

Harry grinned. "It's good to know that some people actually care about the other human beings…and other species…around them."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Could it be that one of the few people to understand my thoughts on life was this random boy from an entirely different country that somehow turned out as my kin?

Now alone, I wandered back to the common room in the dark of the castle. I wished that I had some form of protection, something to make me invisible, so I didn't have to continuously look over my shoulder. I quietly tiptoed up to the door to the common room.

"Look you," I whispered. "I know I need a riddle, but say it quietly. I don't want to get caught, and I'm tired."

The golden bird nodded. "If you are so focused on speaking, answer this: What is broken every time it's spoken?"

I paused. "Well…is it a pro – no. The answer is silence."

"That it is, Miss Evans." With that, the door opened. I went inside and closed the door hastily.

I came face-to-face with Roger, perched on an armchair. He noticed me in the doorway, and fell to the floor.

"Roger…what are you doing?" I asked, slightly irritated. That tends to happen when I get tired.

"Er…knitting," he offered.

"Really?" I narrowed my eyes. "I don't see any needles or yarn."

"That's because…I'm finger knitting and I lost my piece of yarn under the chair!" he grinned at me and shoved his hand beneath the chair. Sure enough, he pulled out yarn. Odd.

"Uh…huh. Why were you knitting?" I sat on a table in front of the chair.

Roger sat back in the chair. "Well," he began, "Grant says I'm too high-strung and it might calm me down."

That _actually _sounded reasonable. We all knew that Roger could be compared to a jackrabbit on uppers. He sighed, setting the yarn aside.

"Yeah. I don't know how to knit, finger or otherwise," he grinned sheepishly.

I shrugged. "Me either. Maybe Grant knows?"

Roger laughed. "Don't you know how strange that sounds?"

I smiled. "What, guys can't knit?"

"They can, I suppose, but it's certainly odd!"

Penelope Clearwater came downstairs again. "Do you two _ever _sleep?" She groaned, agitated. She pulled on her white tank top, fixing how it fell over her.

"Together? No, not yet," Roger grinned cockily. I giggled, kicking him in the shin.

Penelope sighed. "You know what? Go to bed whenever you like. It's your own problem now. Just be quiet about it!" She turned on her slipper-clad heel and stomped back up the stairs to her bed.

Roger and I stared after her. We both had the same blank expression.

"Wanna do something with this yarn?" He grinned, poking my ribcage.

I looked at him. "As in? Such as?"

"I was hoping you'd have an idea," he muttered. "You're a Ravenclaw! You're supposed to be intelligent!"

"If I'm the Ravenclaw, what are you?" I countered.

"I'm the lost Kansas girl!" he shouted.

"Will you two shut up?" An angry voice yelled from upstairs.

Roger looked at me. "Annoying the prefects is the only entertainment we have."

"That's kind of pitiful," I snorted.

"I know," he sighed. "We need better things to do. We should campaign for an arcade in the school."

I shook my head. "Then we'd be the only ones continuing to get good marks."

Roger shrugged. "So what? Why do you actually care what other people do with themselves? Worry about Holly, Holly."

I sighed and leaned on Roger. Did I really focus too much on other people and forget myself? I didn't think so. I pursed my lips. I decided that my problem wasn't being over compassionate; it was over analyzing.

"Whatever," I muttered. "What time is it?"

Roger looked to the grandfather clock in the corner. "About one in the morning. Are you tired?"

"Kind of. How'd it get so late? I left Harry just after sunset," I wriggled myself under his arm.

"You were with Harry?" he asked, curious.

I nodded. "Yeah, I thought family bonding was a good idea."

"And was it?"

I shrugged. "We basically rattled off our autobiographies. It wasn't that interesting, but I decided that I don't really want to meet my dad's side of the family."

"You don't mean that," Roger said, patting my shoulder.

"I do," I groaned. "They sound like paranoid nutcases that lost out on both looks and brains."

Roger didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "Well, you can't choose your family."

At that point, I noticed that Roger smelled very nice. It was a flurry of clover, broom polish, and something else that I could only describe as warm and fuzzy.

"Hey, make me something, okay?" I nudged my way out from under him.

"What?" he asked as his head snapped up.

"You know…knit me something," I grinned. He might as well have a motive to finger knit.

He sighed, and then grinned. "Oh. Are you going to bed?"

"Nah, I'm going to chase unicorns in Alaska," I groaned. "Yes, I'm going to bed. You can, too, I guess. But you can also knit. I'm not controlling your life here." I turned and pranced up that stairs, not really feeling tired.

"Night Roger," I added.

I could hear a small smile in his voice when he said, "Sleep well, Holly."

The next morning, I was in the library with Duncan and Jason. The two wanted to instruct – which I later learned meant scare – me on being a Seeker.

"You can totally die," Duncan said in a hushed tone. I sat across from the two of them at a table in the far corner. Though I had begged to be far, far away from the restricted section, I didn't win that battle. I wanted to be nowhere near that diary…my grandmother's diary.

"And that happens how?" I narrowed my eyes. It was just a sport…you can't die. Right?

"Same as any of your American frou-frou sports," he continued.

"But more magical," Jason added.

I stared at them. "How is _death _magical?"

"You could get shoved off your broom by a rival player or hit in the head by a bludger," Jason shrugged.

"Concussions are fun," Duncan grinned. "I've had one."

"That explains worlds," I sighed. "Look, don't you have homework or something?"

"Don't you?" they countered.

I scoffed. "No."

"Same," Jason smiled. "So we get to bother you all day."

"Oh, lucky Holly," I muttered. "Maybe I should go find a nice Slytherin…"

"Slytherins aren't nice!" Duncan shouted. He immediately mouthed an apology to Madame Prince.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, you guys demonize them too much. Pansy's…okay."

"Didn't she insult you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but I'm one of those crazies that believes in second chances. I think everyone makes mistakes and deserves to try again. It's called forgiveness."

"And Slytherins tend to be backstabbers. Just warning you," Duncan said quietly.

"So what?" I wrinkled my nose. "I want to talk to her. Maybe at the match?"

Duncan stood, patting my shoulder. "You can if you want. We're always good shoulders to cry on."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "We have nice shoulders. They're comfy and manly and sexy…"

"You're all a bunch of pigs," I sighed. "I'm leaving."

I hated being alone in the hallways. I always felt antsy with so many people around me, taking away the clean air and suffocating me. I didn't know why having someone with me would help, but it just did, I guess. Not to mention I was a little afraid of being jumped.

"Holly!" a voice called. I turned. It was that Ernie boy from my potions class. I didn't bother smiling for him, but I tried not to look too miserable.

"Holly," he huffed – he'd been running. "Hi."

"Hi. You're out of breath? Were you actually looking for me?" I smiled a little.

He nodded. "I wanted to know if you were going to the match later."

"Oh. Yeah, of course. Roger thinks it's a good idea to study the other teams' strategies."

"Of course, you're on the team. I forgot." He shoved his hands in his pockets. I hated it when people did that, as if hiding their hands behind a layer of fabric could somehow protect them.

"Yeah, it's still new to me too…where are you going now?" I tried my hardest to make conversation with him. This felt painfully one-sided, even if he was the one to initiate it.

He grinned. "Nowhere. Why?"

"I don't know. I'm bored and you're here. You've just walked into a possible nightmare or lawsuit," I shrugged. "Your choice if you want to join in."

"I do!" he said hurriedly. "What are you planning?"

I started walking again, and he followed me. "Well, I wanted to see if I could find Pansy Parkinson. I was hoping I could talk to her."

"If you don't mind me asking," he began, "about what?"

"Well," I bit my lip. Why should I tell him? "We had a disagreement and I decided to be the bigger person and own up to her mistakes first. I hope it'll rub off on her."

Ernie snorted. "Do you really think it will?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Logic says no, but my gut says try anyway. What's the worst that she could do?"

"Hex you," Ernie said bluntly.

"There's that," I nodded. "But, without risk, there is no reward."

Ernie simply nodded; I'm not sure if he ever heard the muggle saying before. At this point, it was nearly eleven. Ernie and I got swept up by stampeding Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors going off to the Quidditch pitch.

"There goes that plan," I sighed.

Ernie grinned. "You said you were going to the match anyway, didn't you?"

I nodded, scanning the crowd for any signs of Ravenclaws. I spotted Eddie as he wandered aimlessly and shoved through the crowd. I pulled Ernie through the large crowd towards my teammate, making sure to kick a few Slytherins on the way. We ended up trailing behind Eddie a little bit, so I dropped Ernie's arm and hopped onto Eddie's back. I knew he wouldn't be prepared, so I braced myself for a fall. Instead, though, Eddie grasped my legs.

"You don't have a lot of talent in sneaking up on people," he remarked. "Hi Holly."

"Eddie!" I grinned. "You know, you people confuse me."

Ernie looked up at me like I was some sort of nutcase…which I was. "How come?"

"Your names are too similar," I nodded. "Don't be surprised if I mix you two up."

Eddie sighed. "You're a Ravenclaw; you're not supposed to do that."

"That's stereotypical," I accused. "You obnoxious butt."

Ernie snorted. He seemed highly uninterested, or at least repulsed, by two-fifths of Ravenclaw's amazing Quidditch team.

Eddie ended up carrying me all the way to the stands, but he made me get off before we took the stairs. I followed Eddie up to the very top row and prayed that I wouldn't end up with a nosebleed. Those things are just disgusting. Somewhere along the way, we lost Ernie.

"Eddie," I tried, "where'd Ernie go?"

"Who cares? He's just a Hufflepuff," he scoffed. I narrowed my eyes.

"He's a human being, you know. He deserved to be worried about."

"So take a glance around and see if you spot him," he sighed. "Or find him at dinner. Just stop _bothering _me."

I opened my mouth to fire back, but closed it again. Eddie wasn't worth it most of the time. He always jumped on every opportunity to criticize others, and that made me want to claw his eyes out. I considered kicking him down the stairs after the match. I ruled that out, though, because Roger would murder me for killing one of his players.

Although Eddie wasn't our strongest…

I hopped into a seat in between Danny and Roger before Eddie could tackle me down. I'm sure Danny wasn't happy when I hopped over his lap.

"You missed breakfast, Toto," Danny remarked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well. I'll eat later." Now that he mentioned it, I regretted not eating. I had an odd craving for pancakes.

"Men!" Roger called. I glared at him. "And Holly," he added. "We're observing strategy today. We'll have to play the winning team eventually. So I suggest you observe Gryffindor."

Duncan stared at him. "Two things. First, Slytherin might win."

"You lie!" Jason shouted.

"It's possible," Duncan yelled back. "Second, what makes you think we'll play the winning team? We have to win first."

Roger's shoulders fell. "We have a Holly. Hufflepuff doesn't have a Holly. We're going to win."

"What does Hufflepuff have?" I asked.

"A Cedric," Danny sighed.

I looked at my hands. I had to compete against Cedric? I didn't really want to do that. The boys on our sister/brother team at Fitchburg couldn't stand it when we had games against ourselves for practice. They wouldn't talk to us for weeks if we beat them. Then again, Cedric may not be as competitive.

"Cedric's fairly good, but he's not very rough-and-tough, even with the Slytherins," Eddie grimaced. "Holly, knock them out if you've got to."

"Will you all shut up?" Mandy said from behind us. "The match is starting, and I'd _like _to hear."

Lisa shrugged. "I'm here because I was dragged."

"Poor you," Jason grinned.

The teams came into the center of the stadium, and Oliver Wood ruefully shook the hand of the Slytherin captain.

"That's Marcus Flint," Danny said to me. "He's evil."

I sighed. "You _all _demonize them."

"Because they're demons," Roger said. I sent him a deathly glare. Slytherins are people too!

The teams were asked to mount their brooms. Fifteen players shot up into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too—"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

I liked the commentary. It made the game better than anything on ESPN, honestly.

"Watch the Seekers, Holly," Mandy whispered behind me. "Makes no use for you to know how to hit a Bludger if you're after the Snitch."

I nodded and focused on Harry. He kind of floated around, doing nothing in particular.

Blaring in the back, I heard Lee Jordan's voice. I tried to tune him out, but it wasn't all that easy. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good friend of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve—back to Johnson and—no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle and off he goes—Flint flying like an eagle up there—he's going to sc—no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor keeper, Wood, and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle—that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and—Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and OUCH—that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger—Quaffle taken by the Slytherins—that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger –sent his way by Fred or George Weasley can't tell which—nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in the possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes—she's really flying—dodges a speeding Bludger—the goal posts are ahead—come on, now, Angelina-Keeper Bletchley dives—misses—GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

I cheered for Gryffindor. I decided that, to be impartial, I would either have to cheer for both teams or not cheer at all. I went with the former.

Harry swooped around above the game in order to not get in the way. I wondered how, exactly, one doesn't get a nosebleed up there. I kind of worried for my personal safety. I noticed a Weasley twin deflect a Bludger away from Harry and towards Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," called Lee. "Chaser Pucey ducks the two Bludgers, two Weasley's, and Chaser Bell and speeds toward the—wait a moment—was that the Snitch?"

A low murmur came from all over the stands. "Watch him," Mandy said through clenched teeth. "Both of them. Ignore the crowd, ignore Jordan, ignore the Quaffle. We're not losing the cup."

"You sound like me," Danny remarked.

"We're related, dummy!" Mandy shouted.

I decided that Quidditch should be watched extremely closely. I just barely caught Harry getting hit by a Bludger. Where were those Weasley twins? I never prayed much, but I hoped that he came out unharmed.

"Foul! Foul!" The Gryffindors shouted in their section. "Foul!"

Madam Hooch reprimanded Flint and awarded a shot to Gryffindor. It appeared that the Seekers lost the Snitch, however. Our commentator couldn't remain impartial.

"So—after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—"

"Jordan!"

"I mean, after than open and revolting foul—"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you—_"

"Alright, alright, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Harry's broom behaved in an odd fashion. "What's he doing?" I yelled, pressing myself against the boards.

"It doesn't look like _he's _doing anything," Jason growled. "It's the Slytherins!" I rolled my eyes again.

"No, no…it was the Bludger, right?" Mandy muttered.

Danny made a face. "No, Bludgers don't do that."

"Slytherin in possession—Flint with the Quaffle—passes Spinnet—passes Bell—hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose—only joking, Professor—Slytherins score—oh no…" Jordan continued to commentate.

"Look, all we know is that Harry lost control of his broom and someone's doing it to him," Roger said. "There's nothing _we _can do."

"Lies!" Duncan shouted. "He's being cursed, Roger. And you _know _that." What did he mean that Roger knew? Was he learnt in Quidditch curses?

Roger simply sent a silencing glare towards the older boy.

Lisa hopped from the row behind us and shared a seat with Jason. "_If _it's a curse, there's a _counter _curse."

Mandy sat on a very unhappy Danny. "But you need to know what curse is being used to cast the counter curse. Does anyone know that curse?"

All of us remained silent.

"God, Harry…don't die. I just met you. Don't die yet. Please," I mumbled under my breath. "I could deal with it if you got hurt, but don't go killing yourself."

Harry was now dangling on his rogue broom with one hand. "Someone do something!" I heard another Ravenclaw shout.

Lisa and I looked at the teachers at the same time. "Snape and Quirrell are mouthing words," she whispered.

"Then one's cursing him," Danny began.

"And the other's saving him," Eddie nodded. "I bet Quirrell's trying to save his skin."

"Stop demonizing the Slytherins!" I shouted. "They can't _all _suck; give it a rest!"

"She has a point," Grant said after a long, silent pause. "Houses don't define your character."

Lisa pointed to Snape and Quirrell. "Hermione knocked over Professor Quirrell and set Professor Snape on fire."

"So we don't know who was doing what. Stupid Gryffindor," Eddie sighed. "Ruining our fun."

I stared at Professor Snape. I didn't think he actually had the heart to curse Harry. But did Quirrell have the power? I wasn't sure. Snape certainly did.

Harry swooped towards the ground, looking as if he was going to be sick. Instead of stomach acid and other materials, he coughed up the golden Snitch.

"I've got the Snitch," he shouted excitedly and waved it above his head. The game ended in confusion.

"He didn't _catch_ it, he nearly _swallowed_ it," Flint flailed and shouted, obviously upset. He came off as a pitifully sore loser.

"Snape didn't curse him," I said to Mandy and Lisa on the way to the common room. "He didn't."

"How do you know?" Mandy asked. "He could have. We'll never know. Both of them were casting some kind of spell, both of them were…intercepted."

"By that pesky Gryffindor," Lisa added. "But I think we'll figure it out eventually. Maybe."


	14. Quidditch and Christmas Don't Go Togethe

**NOTES**

**Besides my beta, I have another little helper monkey. Her name's Julie and she's in my gym class.**

**I think you should read Ayana's stories if you find the time. They're really good…and she updates faster than me! A link to her profile is on mine.**

**I actually had "chapter fourteen" half done before I realized that this should have been about Quidditch, not Christmas...so I just added an innocent little scene in here. Sorry if this seems choppy.**

**And there's a new poll on my profile regarding Holly's summer plans. Go take a look at it, will you?**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ayana: **_**Another **_**update?**

**Me: Yup! Am I awesome enough to own Harry?**

**Harry & Ayana: **_**No.**_

**Me: Awh…**

**Holly**

**Chapter Fourteen – Quidditch and Christmas Don't Go Together**

"Holly!" I thought I heard my name, but it was a faint sound, so I ignored it. Why would someone be bothering an innocent first year on the way to the library? Besides, I had a mission. Lisa wanted me to meet her there to look at some hexes and jinxes. We were determined to find out what had happened to Harry, no matter what.

"Holly!" It came again. This time, I sighed and turned. I rolled my eyes when I saw my cousin.

"Harry," I said.

"Holly, do you remember that thing that we thought was stolen on the day Hagrid and I went to Diagon Alley?" he huffed.

"Yes, and you're lucky I speak moron," I grinned. "Anyone else wouldn't have the patience to figure out what you were just trying to say. But please do continue," I said lightly.

Harry fished in his pocket and brought out a trading card. He showed it to me. Dumbledore smiled and winked at me.

"On the back…it says that 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel'!"_

"Okay, Nicholas Flamel. How does he relate to the problem at hand?" I tried connecting the faded and scrambled dots in my mind.

"He's the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" Harry grinned at me, expecting me to say something useful.

I nodded slowly. "What's it do?"

"It turns metal to gold and makes you live forever," he shrugged. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Oh, that's all?" I rolled my eyes. "And I know I do."

"But this is good!" Harry grinned.

I sighed. "Yeah, sure. It would be better if you knew of something you could _do about it_. And I have to go now, Harry. I'm already late."

"Oh. Sorry," he mumbled. "See you later then."

A slight grin pulled at the corners of my mouth. My poor cousin was so helpless. "Yeah, definitely."

Lisa already looked frustrated when I arrived. She looked up with a frazzled grin when I slumped into a chair.

"Anything on Quidditch jinxes?" I asked.

Lisa shook her head. "No, sadly. What have you been up to? Skipping breakfast again, I noticed."

I grinned sheepishly. "Of course. Harry grabbed me in the hall this morning. He was talking about a Nicholas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone."

"Oh, tell me more," Lisa giggled.

"Well, you know about the vault that was broken into and how the robber was looking for a package? Harry thinks that Hagrid took it before it was stolen. Therefore, it's at Hogwarts. Dumbledore once worked with the alchemist Nicholas Flamel, who is the creator of the Philosopher's Stone."

"So the stone is here," she mumbled. "But where?"

"Not sure," I shrugged. "But who cares? It's not our problem…right?"

"Maybe it isn't," she sighed. "But maybe it is!" Lisa fled the library with a large grin and a few books in her arms.

"Don't just leave me here!" I shouted. The nerve!

"Hush, Miss Evans!" I cringed at the librarian's reprimand.

The next day was a Saturday, the third one in November. And, of course, everyone in Ravenclaw knew what that meant.

The new little American Seeker gets a test-run in a high energy situation. Sadly, though, I was expected to win. I was certain that a few pesky seventh years had made bets in my favor. I liked the idea of winning, but I still feared what would happen to me if I didn't get the little gold thing that Harry nearly swallowed two weeks ago.

Oh my God.

The thing was covered in Harry germs! Gross!

Duncan happily dragged me to the Quidditch pitch and, when I refused to move, tossed me over his shoulder and carried me the rest of the way. I hit him a lot of times and discovered that his back was mostly muscle. How does one get muscle on their back? That didn't make sense; I'd have to investigate later.

"Hey, Duncan," I tried quietly.

"Yes, Toto?" My nickname had been used more often lately. These boys got so _hyped _for Quidditch. I knew the feeling. Hockey felt the same way: like the biggest thrill out there.

"Can you...maybe, possibly, I don't know…_put me down_?"

He sighed, but continued to walk. "Nope."

"Why not?" I begged.

"Because you'll run away and you're kind of our secret weapon," he shrugged.

I furrowed my brow. "Secret weapon, huh?"

"Yeah. Not only are you cute, but you're light and fast. I mean, you can get that Hufflepuff Seeker to melt in your hands," I could hear him grin in his tone.

My eyes widened. "You mean Cedric?"

"Yup," he said gleefully.

I didn't think that I could play against Cedric. He was too close of a friend to do that. Then why did I feel fine about playing against Harry?

"Hey, don't worry about playing him, Toto," Duncan said. "He's too much of a softie to hit you. And, if he does, Hooch will foul him. Hell, the Hufflepuffs are the nice-nice players. We're going to kill them."

"Is that legal?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course!" Duncan dropped me – literally – in front of the gate to the Quidditch pitch.

"Holly!" Grant and Jason chorused.

"Roger's waiting for us," Grant said.

"And if we're late again, he might murder us," Eddie groaned. "So let's go."

I went into the locker room with the boys. All but Duncan and I were in flowing blue robes.

"Alright then. You two get changed, will you?" Roger glared between Duncan and me. "We don't have all day."

"Out," I said simply. No way was I changing in front of them. I was not about to turn into their personal little show."

"What?" Roger asked, bewildered.

"Out," I repeated. "Get out."

Eddie snickered. "She doesn't want to change in front of us, moron."

Jason sighed. "What if we all…turned around? Yeah…"

I shook my head. "No. Out."

"Holly!" Grant scolded. Nonetheless, they ended up standing in the hall.

"Don't take too long!" Roger shouted.

"Yeah, this isn't very dignified of us," Duncan added.

I sighed, robes in hand and glared at the door. "Will you all just _shut up_?"

After I had changed, I pushed the door open. I ran my tongue over my lip and sent a deathly glare to every one of them. "Was that so hard?" I growled.

Danny gagged. "Yes, I'm dying."

Roger was the first to come back in from the hall. "Now that we're all clothed…well, come on, get in here!" He looked generally annoyed at the other boys. I didn't realize that Roger could be so passionate about something. He usually seemed more passive.

"Men," Roger shouted once we'd all found a nice place to sit. I coughed loudly. "And Holly. I think that we're amazing enough not to need a pep talk, but I like to hear myself speak and Holly finds my voice enticing."

"I do not, you self-absorbed—"

"Don't insult the captain," Eddie whispered. "He's sensitive."

"No one asked you, Carmichael!" Roger shouted.

Grant grinned. "But he doesn't deny it."

A vein pulsed in Roger's neck. "I just want you to push yourselves as far as you can go out there, alright? Don't be afraid of the Hospital Wing, the food's okay."

"The leering girls aren't. Why have I been cursed with this magnificent body?" Duncan whined. I grimaced.

"Can we stop interrupting your glorious caption? He's trying to make a speech here," Roger said, flustered.

"We don't actually care, you know," Eddie smirked.

Danny nodded. "We know we're amazing."

Roger glared at us. "Fine! Don't listen to my tactics or anything I have to say! I'm not important!"

"No, I don't think you are," Grant grinned.

Jason pouted. "Well, _I _love Roger."

"We all know you do, Jason," Duncan sighed. "It's far too obvious that you two have the hots for each other."

"You guys are all perverted, obnoxious, and fairly insane," I accused.

Roger grinned. "But you love it."

"Boys," Madam Hooch called, peeking in. "And girl. It's about time to get out there. Come along, let's go."

Even in a fairly large hockey rink, I had never seen so many people in one place. It looked like Hogwarts' entire student population had shown face for the event.

Roger shook Cedric's hand, not quite grudgingly, but not happily, either. Cedric had a sign of joy, respect, and kindness in his eye. Roger looked to be out for blood, but still had a gleeful sparkle.

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch called. I flung a leg over it and Jason beamed at me as if to say 'good luck, don't die.'

"Ravenclaw takes the Quaffle starting off and Daniel Brocklehurst passes it the Chaser Eddie Carmichael. Carmichael goes for the score, but Keeper Fleet dives and grabs the Quaffle."

I hadn't seen the stupid Snitch, let alone Cedric. I mean, Cedric wasn't that hard to miss, but where was he?

"Move, you little nut!" Duncan shouted as he hit away a Bludger that I hadn't noticed. "You're not getting the Snitch if you just _sit _there. It won't come to you!"

"Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory hasn't seen the Snitch, apparently. And where's that feisty redhead? She's very cute –"

"Mister Jordan, I'm warning you," Professor McGonagall snarled. I flipped off the commentator. Who was he to judge players by looks?

I pushed Duncan away. "You go kill stuff. I have a Snitch to look for." Duncan nodded and went for another Bludger that was after Roger.

"Ravenclaw in possession once again – Chaser Davies is quite protected by Beater Inglebee. And though Hunter dives, he misses and Ravenclaw score! Now with points on the table, where's that Snitch?"

Speaking of that, I spotted the thing. Well, I at least thought I did. I noticed a glittering sliver of light low to the ground. I glanced around for Cedric – I could tell he hadn't noticed what I had. And so, I drifted slowly along, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Hufflepuff has the Quaffle now, trying to gain back the lost points. Keeper Page keeps a hold of his territory, though. Hey, wait – the Snitch! I see the Snitch! It's circling low in the grass!"

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at the stupid commentator.

"And it looks like that cute Seeker is having a fit of rage. I wonder why." He wonders why…he just ruined my whole plan, that bastard! Lee Jordan, you will rue the day!

I now had to hurry. If Cedric was smart, he'd go for Lee's not-so-wonderful tip. The Snitch ascended rapidly, seemingly headed toward Cedric. I was so screwed.

"Ravenclaw now has a thirty-point lead over Hufflepuff," I heard distant commentating. I couldn't concentrate on anything but hat Snitch. Just the Snitch, nothing else. _I had to get the Snitch. _

"Knock 'em out if you've got to."

"We won't lose the cup!"

That Snitch was mine.

Cedric rapidly descended and I rapidly ascended. All I needed was to be faster. I knew that I could beat him because, as Roger said, I was smaller. I couldn't let this slip away from me!

"Chaser Davies scores another Ravenclaw goal while Chaser Preece dodges a Bludger. Where are those Hufflepuff Beaters?"

I wanted to shout at Jordan, but the _Snitch. _I was a girl. Of course I liked sparkly objects.

The Snitch looped around and Cedric almost rammed into me. "Alright there, Holly?" He grinned. "Fancy meeting you here."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Great." We both moved quickly for the Snitch. I was now worried. He was right next to me, and he had a longer reach No, this can't be happening.

"Hufflepuff gets a score past Keeper Page and both Seekers are after the Snitch!"

Without thinking, I dove. A few seconds after me, so did the Snitch. It landed right in my hand. I stared at it. "Um, yay?"

I couldn't hear Jordan's rapid commentating over the huddle of sweaty teenage men around me.

"Holly, you did it!" Duncan hugged me.

"And you didn't get cursed!" Jason hugged me.

"Aren't you excited?" Grant hugged me.

"Alright, all of you, off!" I yelled. "Yes, I'm excited, but a little grossed out."

"Why?" Danny asked. "What's wrong?"

I held up the Snitch. "Harry germs."

Roger laughed. "No, Holly. That Snitch has never been touched before." He didn't shut up as we dragged ourselves across the field. "A Snitch has a flesh memory. That means that it remembers who touches it the first time. That was introduced after a disputed capture. So, in short, all that thing has is Holly germs." He poked my side. "How revolting!"

"Shut up!" I grinned.

By the end of the week, Hogwarts felt empty. I used to be in contact with human life every five seconds, but I actually had to _look _for someone to talk to. How low was that? I suppose that Christmas break does that to people.

I had very little to keep me busy. I already read though a number of books I'd never heard of and, I hated to admit it, I got tired of reading. It became too cold to venture outside, too. I knew Scotland was cold, but this was just sinful.

There were two people of any importance to me that stayed for Christmas: Lisa and Jason. Of course, there were other older Ravenclaws that I didn't know well enough to consider friends…yet.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Lisa yelled on Christmas day. I glared at her from under my pillow.

"Oh, get up, you lazy sack," she urged, shaking me lightly. I considered biting her.

"Holly Whatever-your-middle-name-is Evans, get out of the bed," she bit out in a monotone. I groaned and lifted myself up. I looked at her sadly.

She sighed. "No sadness. It's Christmas. We have presents."

"I like presents," I said quietly.

"Good, now open the things. I've already opened most of mine. I have…three left," She grinned and dragged her pile over to my bed and sat with me. I noticed a lot of our boxes had the same type of paper and bows. I suppose our Quidditch team actually cared about the both of us. Or Mandy just liked giving people things.

The latter seemed unlikely.

I pulled at the paper on a shiny green box. Inside was an assortment of cookies in a small Tupperware container.

Lisa giggled. "My parents. See, I knew my writing letters would end up in them spoiling you, too." She took the container, opened it, and removed a soft iced cookie. "Eat that. It has strawberry jam inside."

I did. "Oh my God! This is really good!"

"I know," she grinned. Lisa carefully tore that paper from one of her boxes, reading the note first. "This would be from Danny. I'm a little scared."

"Well, I doubt it would be poisonous, life-threatening, or humiliating," I shrugged. She slowly continued at the paper, making my antsy.

She grinned when the paper was gone. "Candy. He must have realized that Mandy took all of mine."

"Mine too," I groaned, opening my gift from Danny. "_Why Quidditch is Awesome._ That's so him."

"It is, isn't it?" She unwrapped a red box. "From Eddie. More candy."

I grinned. "Poor Lisa." I savagely ripped the paper from my red box. "Hm. Eddie gave me _How to Tell When Slytherins are Cheating at Quidditch (And More!). _How was that legally published?"

Lisa shrugged. "Same as those political books in America bashing the opposing parties?"

"I guess," I said quietly. "Oh well. What else did you end up with?"

"Candy from all the guys, Mandy gave me…well, I'm not telling that in case you get the same. And my parents' cookies, of course," she grinned. "I didn't get anything from Jason, though. Maybe it's because he's still here and he'll give us presents later."

"Oh? Because all I'm getting is Quidditch books." I held up _Quidditch for Americans _from Grant.

Lisa shrugged. "I suppose they all thought the same, then. Open more; we still have to go to breakfast in a bit."

I pouted when I opened _Girls and Quidditch _from Duncan. "Not only are they discriminating against Slytherin, but they're also sexist."

"They mean well," Lisa shrugged, nibbling a cookie.

"Two from Roger," I muttered.

Lisa nodded. "I got two from him, too. He likes to spoil us, you know that."

I unwrapped the bigger of the two. "Quills," I said bluntly.

"Swan quills!" Lisa exclaimed. "And they even come in a cute little case. He got me pheasant quills. What else for you? Another book? I got more candy," she sighed. "I'm probably going to lose it to Mandy."

"Yeah, a book." I held it up. "_A History of brilliant Ravenclaw Quidditch Players_. And there's a note, too. 'We'll be in here one day, Toto!'"

Lisa laughed. "They're idiots. You've got another one." She pointed at a slivery box on the far corner of my bed.

I took the note taped to the top.

_Dearest Holly –_

_We miss you sweetheart. We truly hope you're having fun in foreign lands without us…and no boys! Daddy says they're plague. Stay safe, remember to feed Leonardo, and don't make anything explode!_

_And don't die. Please don't die._

_Write us!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Oh, God," I groaned.

"What?" Lisa asked, reaching for the note. "They think you're going to die?"

"They always do," I shrugged. That was the common mindset of my parents. Considering my family history, I didn't blame them. Four of my family members were killed, and my cousin and I both have scars to show the attempt at our murders.

"I suppose that would be the mother-bear, father-bear thing. Come on, though. We have to go to breakfast."

The day seemed to be mostly _food. _Sure, Christmas at home had plenty to eat, but we'd end up playing midnight football in the snow afterwards. And we didn't have _that _much food.

There were large turkeys, and not just _two _or something – there were probably around _thirty. _We had roast and boiled potatoes, chipolatas (which I didn't know what they were until Jason told me), peas, and steaming gravy.

I was lucky I liked traditional Thanksgiving food.

"Oh, look," Jason grinned. He held up a thing that looked like a confetti gun. I grinned, thinking about New Year's.

"What's that?" Lisa asked.

"Oh…just a Wizard Cracker," Penelope said absently, eating some peas. I snorted at Miss Perfect over there.

Jason pulled the thing, and it erupted with the intensity of a grenade. Five white mice scurried out of it, along with some form of army hat.

"Good God!" Lisa shrieked.

'I am," Jason muttered.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Mandy would be disappointed. We haven't done anything generally frowned upon lately."

I nodded; we haven't. "I think Harry-darling should experience some evil-levitating-turkey-covered-in-gravy."

"You wouldn't," Lisa warned.

"Oh, yes. I would," I grinned. With a quick levitating charm, I had a slice of turkey dripping with gravy gliding close to the ceiling. I moved it to where I thought Harry's head would be, and let it go.

"Spot on!" Lisa cheered. "You're quite good, Holly."

"I know," I giggled. "I think Harry does, too."

"Potter's got turkey on his head. Why do I feel the need to blame Holly?" Penelope sighed.


	15. In the Lake

**NOTES**

**I should have been writing more this summer…though I really didn't have any vacation in June, as I got out on the 27****th****. Oh well. Happy almost-August!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: I was finally offered a part of Harry Potter.**

**Ayana: **_**Really? **_**Can I have it?**

**Me: You know what? Sure. Go enjoy **_**Dudders.**_

**Ayana: …Ew.**

**Holly**

**Chapter Fifteen – In the Lake**

At long last, in Mandy's words, spring had sprung. Of course, poor Lisa had been gifted with an allergy Hell. A lot of random, good-hearted strangers asked if she was crying while outside, but she just smiled and said that the foliage was too beautiful for her.

Mandy thought Lisa had lost it saying that, if it was her, she'd barricade herself indoors for the remainder of the season and refuse to come out without an air-tight suit.

Mandy was _really _lucky that she didn't have allergies.

I hadn't seen Harry for a long while now, though I heard rumors from some random Slytherin girls chatting with each other about a dragon…and Harry. This got me thinking: did he finally get around to dying?

And I meant that in the most concerned, cousinly-love kind of way. I didn't _want _Harry dead. He proved to be that last connection to my father I had aside from the family he was staying with. Now, them, I did not want to meet. Or so Harry had me convinced. But, as humans, they couldn't be as terrible as he made them out to be…right?

"Lisa," I said sternly as a tossed my bag next to her on the floor. She sighed and dignifiedly put her quill down.

"Yes, Holly, Oh Great One?" Though the corners of her lips twitched slightly she kept a steady gaze.

My shoulders dropped a bit. "I don't need the sarcasm. And we haven't done anything particularly frowned upon recently."

"Because you've been short on ideas," Lisa concluded. "Aren't you normally the evil genius?"

"Good point," I muttered. "What could we get into?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. I twitched slightly.

"Some evil minion you are," I glared.

She grinned. "I wouldn't say _evil_, per say. I'd rather call myself a minion with a broken moral compass."

"That's way too many words. I mean I can't just go, 'Minions with Broken Moral Compasses attack!' That sounds…odd," I laughed.

Lisa pouted. "But it sounds more intelligent. Aren't we intelligent?"

"Sometimes," I agreed.

"And besides," Lisa continued, "I don't know how _frowned upon_ it is, but my sister's kind of miffed that I haven't been to see her."

"You have a sister?" I asked. Lisa never talked about her family, actually. Neither did Mandy…or me. So who was I to judge?

Lisa nodded. "Uh huh. I think you'd like her; if you're really as bored as you say you are you can come with me. I'm going to one of the courtyards in about an hour."

I grinned. "Yeah, I'm bored. But don't take it as an insult that I'm hanging out with you and your sister because I have nothing else to do. I'd probably do it anyway if you offered to me."

Lisa chucked, rubbing her temples. "Yeah, Holly. I know."

"I mean, I love you immensely and—"

"Holly?" Lisa interrupted.

"What?" I looked at her. She didn't meet my gaze.

"Shut up," she sighed.

"Okay!" I grinned. Lisa snorted.

**xXx**

I went with Lisa down to whatever courtyard she was supposed to be meeting her sister. I expected to see another big-eyed and soft-spoken blonde.

And I was very, very wrong.

This Turpin girl looked like she could have been modeling for God-knows-what major fashion company. The blonde stood much taller than Lisa, but I assumed that was because of the age difference. Her blue eyes lit up at the sight of her little sister.

"Lisa-love," she grinned. "I see you have a friend."

Lisa blushed slightly. "I do…quite a few, to be honest."

Her sister raised an eyebrow. "You do not!"

"I do!" Lisa defended.

Lisa's sister rolled her eyes. "I'll take your word for it, then." She turned to me with a smile. "Hi there. My name's Andy, and if you call me Andrea, I _will _find a way to murder you."

I giggled. "Good to know. I'm Holly."

Andy slung an arm around Lisa. "So, you've been keeping the little one out of trouble, yeah?"

Lisa rolled her eyes while I grinned sheepishly. "Quite the opposite, actually…"

"Good for you!" Andy grinned. That reaction wasn't exactly what I expected. "You see, Lisa's a bit of a hermit. If she starts living on the _wild _side, a la moi, she'll probably become a more balanced woman, don't you think?"

I said "yes" and Lisa chirped "no". Andy laughed.

"To quote yet another probably-dead-or-very-old person in history," Andy began with a hint of mischief, "'Women who behave rarely make history.'"

Lisa pulled away from Andy. "And who's to say I want to make history?"

Andy's brow furrowed and she bent to touch noses with Lisa. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever; admittedly, I was waiting in silence for what the two sisters would do to each other after this glaring match.

A smirk came over Andy and she straightened back to her full height. "Fine then. I'm sure you'll love generic cubicle life."

Lisa very visibly stopped breathing. Though very obviously not a rebel, Lisa was an extreme free spirit. She would never be tied down by a ten-by-ten box.

"You… You've gone mad!" Lisa countered.

Andy winked at us. "Have not!"

"I don't think the question is whether we've completely lost it or not," I mused, "as none of us have much of _it _left."

Lisa ran a hand through her hair. "What is _it_ anyway?"

"No clue, but it sounds intelligent," I shrugged. Obviously. That's what Ravenclaws kind of go for, you know.

"You two irritate me," Andy sighed. "Let's go make Lisa a little more balanced."

"That's not a good idea," Lisa sighed.

I pouted. "Come on. You've hung with Filch once or twice before, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, but that still doesn't mean much!" she snapped.

"And you can't say no to the cute little ginger," I beamed at her.

She stared at me while running her tongue over her teeth. With a raised brow she sighed.

"Fine. But I blame you if anything – and I mean _anything_ – goes wrong," she gave in. Score: Lisa 0, Holly and Andy: 1.

Oh Hell yes.

**xXx**

"I hate you," Lisa muttered continuously.

"Oh, shut up. No one's here to see," Andy defended her idea.

I pointed at the lake. Though unseen, we knew what was there. "The squid's there, always watching. Like a god!"

Lisa gave me a strange look. "So, you're secretly worshiping the giant squid?"

"Of course she is!" Andy laughed, "Sacrificial ceremonies and all!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just get in the water."

"It's not allowed," Lisa muttered. "And we're swimming _in our clothes._"

Andy put her hands on her hips. "What else would you like to swim in, Lisa? _Nothing?_"

Lisa blushed scarlet. "I'll swim in my clothes, thank you."

"Atta girl!" Andy shouted.

"Can we just get this over with?" I whined. I didn't want to stand around all day. The longer we stood by the lake looking suspicious, the higher the chance we had of getting caught. Not that being _in _the lake would be disastrous. It totally would be. Mind you, that's why I agreed in the first place. Lisa, in my opinion, had little to no life. That had to be fixed. Lucky for me, her sister agreed with me.

On the grass around us were everything but our shirts and skirts. We stood there and stared at each other for a few minutes. No one really wanted to go in the lake first. Though I wouldn't mind, I kind of hoped that Lisa would go first. It almost seemed to be a lost cause, but I thought it could be worth a try.

So I tried to push her into the lake.

Instead of a clean shove, Lisa just fell – face first – into the grass. Andy jumped on the opportunity to drag her sister into the water. Andy hopped in and pulled her sister under. I jumped into the water after the Turpin girls and surfaced immediately, grinning. Lisa came up a few feet away from Andy and I, glaring at us.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You could have broken my face! And Andy could have drowned me!" she accused. Andy and I looked at each other.

"It's all in good fun," Andy grinned. "Loosen up, Lisa-love."

Lisa pouted. I swam around in circles, making them larger as I went. Until I felt something cold and large brush my thigh. I gasped and kicked whatever it was. Only after I probably hurt it did I realize it was the giant squid.

"Now I feel bad!" I laughed.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because the giant squid definitely has fragile feelings."

"He's nice, usually," Andy began wistfully. "In my first year, some Hufflepuff boy was drowning and the squid saved him."

I looked into the water, watching for movement, but found none. Though Lisa and Andy dismissed it, I was still a little afraid. I mean… giant sea creatures? Oh my.

We swam around in the water for a period of time, of which the length I didn't care. The water still held winter's coolness, while the air around us beckoned springtime warmth.

"Someone's coming!" Lisa shouted, pointing to the pathway. I stared at the approaching figure. Though they were certainly students, they looked to be in her late teens. And that was prime age for prefects. We scrambled out of the water and tried to dry ourselves with whatever we left on the shore. The three of us dressed quickly, not caring how messy we made ourselves look.

Lisa and I stared at the girls as they passed. One was a prefect, but she was a Slytherin. I breathed a small sigh of relief.

They paid us no mind, either.

"And so, Lisa, are you better-rounded?" Andy slung an arm around both Lisa and me.

"I…well, I don't feel any different," Lisa muttered.

I snorted. "You don't feel it, you sense it," I pointed out.

Lisa stared at me incredulously. "That's just ridiculous."

"Or is it?" I countered.

"It is," she concluded. Lisa looked over her shoulder. I heard the Slytherin girls giggling, but who was to say that it was about us?

Well, my best answer to that would be "anyone with common sense."

"Ignore them, Lisa. They have no lives," Andy said loudly.

"We've no lives?" one of them shouted at us. "Who's soaking wet? What were you doing? Bathing?"

"Something you two obviously need to do," Andy replied.

I agreed as soon as I turned and saw them. One had matted dirty blonde hair and she looked plain dirty rather than tan. The other had dark brown hair that clung to her scalp and her uniform hung strangely on her.

"And are you babysitting?" the blonde grinned. "_Do _explain the first years, they're so _cute_."

"Damn right we're cute," I muttered.

"So the ginger speaks," she said with wide-eyes.

I sighed. "I do, actually – and probably with a stronger vocabulary than yours."

"The both of us," Lisa added, "happen to possess a highly superior level of intelligence. I doubt you'd care, though, as you two will no doubt end up housewives to some pure-blooded bloke at the Ministry."

"And the problem with that?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Would be that it's unfulfilling, stereotypical, and… anti-modern-woman," Any shrugged. "To each her own, I suppose."

"At least we're not mudbloods or some glorified fairy tale," the blonde giggled as the two left. Of course they had to have the last word, conceited little…

"She called us… _that! _How obnoxious. I suppose they didn't have any better insults, though. Ah, well. Who cares what they think," Andy said in a rush.

Lisa was making a horrible face, a mix of shock and disgust. "What's a mudblood, Andy?"

Andy's eyes flashed to her sister and back ahead. "Er… nothing, nothing at all."

"No, Andy, it's something. Tell me," Lisa pried.

"Alright, alright. It's a derogative term. Think of any racial slur – it's like that. And you're apparently a glorified fairy tale, Holly. That's complete bull," Andy sighed. "I hate Slytherins."

Lisa's facial expression worsened. "That's hideous," she whispered.

"Naturally," Andy growled.

"Now I know why they're so demonized," I muttered.


	16. And No One Died

**NOTES**

**Oh, it's the last chapter of Holly's first year! Are you excited? I am! So, I've decided to announce Holly's summer plans: She's staying in England with the Brocklehurst family, due to popular demand! Thanks for voting!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: It's been a while. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Holly: Giving up that easy?**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Holly: Why? You're **_**my **_**author; you can't give up like that! Have you learned nothing from me? Keep trying!**

**Me: Oh…okay…**

**Holly**

**Chapter Sixteen – And No One Died**

I heard many, many sick and twisted stories about what Harry had done. I counted nearly twenty stories, and I had no idea what was truth and what was not. Some stories were so outrageous that I ruled them out completely. I figured that he didn't die, as Lord Death handed Harry more chances than your average stray cat.

Ha-ha, Harry the Cat. I'd have to remember that one.

Oh! Or Kitty Harry!

I'll stop making jokes relating to felines and my cousin now…

I bet he'd be a cute kitten… Like Hello Potter!

Okay, I'm done.

We should rename him Harry Catter.

No, no. I'm seriously finished.

So, as I had been expressing my constant concern for Harry (or, as Mandy put it, "rambling about Potter's current state of health"), Eddie suggested that we all take a trip down to the Hospital Wing to go see him and give him presents that the older boys got from Hogsmeade, which was mostly candy, because that's definitely what preteen boys liked.

Eddie only managed to muster himself, Duncan, Mandy, Lisa, and me to go visit. I love how supportive the Ravenclaw Quidditch team is. I suppose that their absence might've had to do with a Quidditch rivalry, to which I say, "Get over it!"

We were all standing in a deserted part of the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey. She stood protectively, blocking our way into Harry's end of the Hospital Wing. Eddie still held the collective bag of "donations" from the Ravenclaws, namely the Quidditch team that wasn't in attendance.

"Absolutely not," Madam Pomfrey asserted, "Mister Potter is in no state to be seeing visitors."

"But we wanted to know what happened," Eddie shrugged. "And we figured that the best way to find out would be to ask the only person that was actually there."

"Then you may ask him when he is in better health," she persisted.

"But he's my cousin!" I tried. "There has to be some kind of special privilege for family!"

"There is," Madam Pomfrey said. "You will be one of the first to see him when he is in better health, I assure you."

I tapped my foot anxiously. I could think of one thing that might sway her, so anything would be worth a try. "I'm sure that you're aware of how similar Harry's and my pasts are," I began. "I think it might be in his best interest to talk to someone who actually understands what it's like to be him. I'm no medical professional, but how could you argue that point?"

Madam Pomfrey studied my face for a moment. She then looked over each of the other people in my party.

Finally, she said, "You, Miss Evans, _and only you_, may speak with Mister Potter. And I will allot you fifteen minutes _only_. After that, you will leave. Do you understand?"

I grinned. "Absolutely!" With that, Eddie handed me our Ravenclaw goodie bag.

Sighing, Madam Pomfrey led me to Harry's curtain. I noticed my poor cousin's silhouette behind the curtain. Madam Pomfrey pulled it aside gently and told Harry he had a visitor.

Best visitor to walk the earth, she meant.

"Harry!" I whisper-shouted. "Oh my God… How are you? You have to tell me everything! And you'll have to paraphrase because I've only been given fifteen minutes. Oh! I brought you presents from most of everyone in Ravenclaw."

Harry looked at me like I had five heads. He timidly weeded through our presents. "I'm in the Hospital Wing, how good can I be; yes, I'll tell you everything; I guess I can paraphrase; and thanks for the… Is this a coloring book?"

"Yeah, Eddie thought it would be a good way to pass the time. He also says coloring is therapeutic," I shrugged. "We got you candy and some reading books, too."

"Thank you," He grinned weakly.

"So what happened?" I pressed.

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, we had to go through all these rooms. First there was a three-headed dog, then a plant that tried to eat us, then some keys that were flying around, then life-size chess where Ron sacrificed himself so we could pass, and then a room full of different potions. I was the only one that got past the potions because only one of them could get us through these black flames and there wasn't enough for Hermione and me."

"Sounds like they were trying to prevent people from getting to the stone," I muttered.

"Exactly," Harry said. "So I got into the room with the stone. And I expected Snape to be trying to get the stone. But it was _Quirrell._"

"I never liked him," I shrugged. "There was definitely something strange about him."

Harry nodded. "So Quirrell was the one trying to kill me at the Quidditch match, and he was the one that let the troll in on Halloween. And there was this mirror – The Mirror of Erised."

I blinked. "The Mirror of what?" I asked. "Harry, I've been pretty out of the loop for a while now. Can you try not to confuse me too badly?"

"Sorry," he muttered. "But it's this mirror that shows you what you want most; even if you don't _know _you want it."

"So the mirror shows the person looking into it their innermost desire, huh? And what does that have to do with the Philosopher's Stone?" I sat on the edge of Harry's bed. He was still holding his coloring book.

"Well, Quirrell wanted to use the stone," he began, "so he just saw himself using it."

It clicked. "And you just wanted to find it before him, so it would show you _where _it was!"

"Right," Harry grinned.

"Then what happened?" I pressed, keeping an eye on the time.

"He made me look in the mirror and tell me what I saw. Don't worry, I lied to him and told him I won the house cup for Gryffindor. But what I actually saw was me. _With the stone._ The reflection took it out of his pocket and put it back in and the stone was there, in my own pocket," Harry explained. "And then this voice told Quirrell to take of his turban so it could speak to me fact to face."

"So Quirrell's got two heads?" I concluded, raising my eyebrow.

"The other head was Voldemort," Harry said, staring at me.

I rolled my eyes. "That makes _all_ the difference. Look, I'm not afraid of the guy. He killed my parents – terrifying. He raped my grandmother – equally so. All he deserves is repayment for what he's done as of yet. But please do continue your story; it interests me."

Harry nodded. "Voldemort was living off of Quirrell to get to me. I had the stone, and he knew it, so he told Quirrell to go after me. But he couldn't touch me. Whenever he did, he started… he started blistering."

"Hey, wait a minute," I interrupted, thinking of something. "Did your scar hurt at all throughout this whole ordeal?"

Harry stared at me. "Yeah, it did."

"I see," I muttered.

"See what?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing. Just go on."

"I hung on to Quirrell, even when Voldemort was telling him to kill me and everything. And then he got free and… I don't remember anything after that," his voice dropped off. I thought about all he had said.

"Where's the stone?" I asked quietly.

"Dumbledore had it destroyed," he told me. I nodded.

"Then all's well that ends well," I shrugged. "How do you feel, anyway?"

"My head hurts a lot, but other than that, I'm alright," he grinned.

"So you won't mind me telling you that we kind of killed Gryffindor in the last Quidditch match?" I smiled sheepishly. I had to break it to him somehow, right?

Harry frowned a bit. "I heard," he muttered.

"Your replacement Seeker really, really sucks. I would've preferred playing you. You'd better not be in here next year. I want to kick _your _butt next time," I giggled. Harry began eating some of the candy Grant bought him (chocolate frogs, of course).

"I don't know if you'll be able to, Holly. Did you see the match against Slytherin?" He grinned.

"Of course I did. You nearly died," I pointed out. "You pretty much live in here. Is this your special bed or something?"

"I honestly don't know," he shrugged.

I shifted my weight. "Do you think you'll be at the feast tomorrow?"

He smiled again. "I hope so. I'll see if I can pull off good health so I can go."

"Great!" I hopped off Harry's bed. "I expect to see you tomorrow, then. And if you don't show up, expect a nice kick in the leg at the start-of-term feast next year," I grinned.

Harry's eyes widened. "You're threatening me while I'm still in the Hospital Wing?"

"Um, yeah," I shrugged.

I nodded at Madam Pomfrey on the way out. She looked like she was about to tear open the curtain and drag me away if I hadn't left when I did.

**xXx**

The next afternoon, Ravenclaw Quidditch team and friends had taken over the common room. I had a feeling the Penelope wanted to strangle us, but she gave up on that idea after we swore not to break anything.

"I know I seem like a cold and heartless person that almost belongs in the House of Evil, but I'm seriously going to miss you," Eddie said to Duncan. He looked like he needed a hug, though I honestly can't describe that kind of look on _Eddie Carmichael. _

Duncan grinned at him. "I don't know where I'll end up, but I can tell you this isn't the last you've seen of me," he grinned at all of us.

Danny called this a going away party. I didn't see so much "party", but there was a lot of "Duncan, don't leave me!" I'd only known him since September, but Quidditch teams are close knit, like seven-person families. Roger was the mom.

In a sick and twisted way, of course.

Duncan then went around hugging everyone, including Mandy and Lisa. A little Jason-bird told me that Danny wanted to drag Duncan to the Brocklehurst home this summer, and the older boy agreed. I made a mental note to wish Mandy luck, what with two sweaty Quidditch players at home. I hoped to never have that experience, but I had a feeling it would happen in my future, not that it was a bad thing.

"I didn't know him that well, and I think I'll still miss him," Mandy chuckled next to me.

I laughed. "Duncan's one of those older-brother types. It's hard not to love him and, therefore, it's hard not to miss him."

"True," she agreed, "but I also tend to get attached to things and people very quickly."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," I mused.

Mandy shrugged. "It can be."

"I suppose. I think everything can be both good and bad. There's nothing purely one or the other." I curled my legs under me on the couch.

"That's an interesting notion," Jason said, leaning over us from behind, "in its own way."

"Isn't it?" I smiled. I toyed with an Every Flavor Bean, debating whether to eat it or not.

I did, and inwardly sighed in relief when it was watermelon.

Duncan found himself in front of Mandy and me now. "You don't look like you're having fun," he pointed out.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "I don't think our little gathering is about fun, Duncan. It's more about harping over the fact that you're graduating and going out in the world."

"It should be more fun," he muttered, looking around. "I think I should be congratulated for not dying in any of my classes." He winked at us, and even Jason laughed at him.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Mandy chided.

Duncan stared at her. "Wait until you take Divination. And, to change the subject, I believe I'm living with you this summer."

"Or freeloading off of my parents," she muttered.

"No," he corrected, "I'm planning on trying out for Tornados."

"Not Puddlemere?" Mandy asked, seemingly offended. "Puddlemere is – unarguably – the best. Look at the standings…"

Duncan grinned at her. "The Tornados will be the best after I'm done with them."

"Right," she muttered sarcastically.

"How about you lot drag your 'going away party' down to the Great Hall?" Penelope interrupted our somewhat gloomy bash. "You do know the feast is about to start, don't you?"

"Don't be a killjoy, Penny," Jason muttered, lifting himself from the couch. "You're a prefect, not an evil dictator."

Penelope glared at him. "Jason, you're smarter than that."

Rolling his eyes, Jason waved us along. "Come on, first years," he called.

Mandy, Lisa, and I stayed put.

"They definitely listen to you, Jason," Roger grinned.

Penelope sighed. "I'm going now. If you don't wish to come along, fine. It's your decision, I suppose."

We collectively grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and left us. Danny took our bag of Every Flavor Beans and left with Roger. We all looked at each other and followed suit, walking down to the Great Hall.

We arranged ourselves tactfully around Ravenclaw table. And by "tactfully", I mean "completely randomly yet organized at the same time". Ravenclaws are awesome like that.

I scanned the hall for Harry and smiled slightly when I found him at the Gryffindor table.

When Professor Dumbledore arrived, all chatter ceased.

"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with another man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast," he said gleefully. I had one question: what in God's name is a wheezing waffle? I didn't think I wanted to know.

"What a year it has been!" he continued. "Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer to get them nice and empty before the next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place: Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Roger and Danny sighed in defeat, Duncan patted a grimacing Eddie on the shoulder, Grant appeared not to care, and Jason merely looked down at the floor. I heard Mandy muttering curses under her breath next to me. The Slytherin celebration ticked me off, what with their extremely loud cheering. Can you say migraine?

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

I laughed to myself when the Slytherins looked dumbfounded.

"Ahem," our headmaster cleared his throat. "I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First – to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

The redhead looked shocked.

"…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor now erupted. I giggled. So now they were in third.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Granger burst into tears. Gryffindor was still in third, but I knew they wouldn't be for long…

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

I-told-you-so.

"There are all kinds of courage," he added with a warm smile. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The entire hall, save the Slytherins, erupted in cheers. Mandy pointed out how Duncan somehow got Eddie to dance on the table with him. I grinned as Lisa hugged me. Though we were now in _third_, Slytherin didn't win! And that's a very, very good reason to celebrate.

"Which means," Dumbledore called, "we need a little change of decoration."

Green turned to scarlet and sliver turned to gold; a proud lion replaced the devious serpent. Cue more cheering as Professor Snape shook Professor McGonagall's hand with a horribly forced smile. He glared coolly at Harry and gave me a look of indifference when I caught his eye. I think Harry might have been right in deciding that he liked me more. I almost wished for more time at Hogwarts to find out why.

"Hey, America!" Mandy shouted over the persisting celebration. "Come stay with me this summer and save my remaining sanity. Please?" she begged with her crooked grin.

I sighed. I supposed that I could, as plane tickets are refundable. I made mental note that it might be a good idea to go home over Christmas in the coming year.

"What sanity will I be saving, Mandy?" I asked, tilting my head.

"The very tiny shard that's left, obviously. I wouldn't be capable of proper speech without it, you know," she nodded. "And I take it that you're answer's a yes."

"Well, duh," I rolled my eyes. Mandy's eyes immediately lit up and she leaned over the table to tell Danny the news… by hitting him and yelling. What kind of summer did I just sign myself up for?

**xXx**

All of us passed our finals with flying colors, as expected. Come on, I know it's cliché, but we're Ravenclaws. It's only reasonable. I always hated the end of school, however. Classrooms emptied of posters and the like, everyone promised to keep in touch over the summer, and we said our final goodbyes to our teachers.

This time, though, we weren't saying goodbye to teachers. We said goodbye to the seventh years and our current dorm rooms. Everyone filled their trunks and prepared their pets for the ride home. We were given notes that told us not to do magic over the summer, and I wondered how many people actually listened to that.

I ended up with Mandy, Lisa, Danny, and Duncan on the train ride back. The boys invaded our serene privacy, but we got over it after a while. We changed from wizards' clothing to Muggle clothing, and chatted over Chocolate Frogs.

And, finally, we were back in London. We could only leave the platform by twos and threes as to not terrify the non-magical lovelies. I almost wanted to come running out of a solid wall in a massive herd of people, just to see what would happen. Oh, the life.

A handful of people shouted their goodbyes to me. I grinned in response.

"They love you," Mandy sighed, flipping her hair.

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course. My foreign accent has quite the effect on everyone here."

"Well, yes, but seriously," Lisa began, "you're quite the popular."

"You think?" I questioned.

"Yes," they both said.

I grinned. "Okay then!"

Mandy and I said our last goodbyes to Lisa for… Well, we'd probably call her, so for about an hour. The Brocklehurst siblings then dragged Duncan and I all the way out of King's Cross.

"Our parents thought it would be a better idea for them to wait outside," Mandy said matter-of-factly.

"Because the station's busy and Dad's kind of claustrophobic," Danny added with a grin.

Duncan and I looked at each other and shrugged.

And so we met Mr. and Mrs. Brocklehurst outside the station.

"Mandy, Danny," Mrs. Brocklehurst grinned warmly. "And friends!"

"Hi," Duncan reached out his hand. "I'm Duncan Inglebee." Mrs. Brocklehurst didn't shake his hand, instead, she hugged him.

Turning to me, she hugged me too. "Are you Holly?" she asked, brown eyes sparkling. "Mandy writes about you and Lisa all the time."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Duncan, Holly, these are Mandy's and my parents."

"Elise and Eric," Mrs. Brocklehurst corrected.

"It's nice to meet you two," Mr. Brocklehurst nodded. "We must be going, though. Excited for summer?"

"Yes!" Mandy shouted. I giggled. I liked what I got myself into.


	17. Sun, Sea, and the Russian Government

**NOTES**

**Hi there! I know this is going to sound **_**really **_**weird, but I think flames are funny when I get them (not saying that I want any of you to be flamed, because I know how hurtful they can be). I mean, 90% of reviewers love your story, then you get one or two that really hate and it rip it to pieces. Do those people even **_**have **_**lives? So make a joke out of flames. Don't delete them. Laugh at how pitiful the reviewer that left it was.**

**And that, my friends, is my inspirational message. Carry on.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: I got Draco again…**

**Draco: You got flamed, you loser. How could you possibly own Harry Potter? J.K.R. never gets **_**flamed.**_

**Me: Exactly!**

**Holly**

**Chapter Seventeen – The Sun, the Sea, and the Russian Government**

I _love _the Brocklehurst family. Really, I do. I'm not being sarcastic at all. I'll even give it to Duncan that he's awesome, too. Summer, summer, summer! I love it!

As soon as Mandy and I dumped our school things in her room, where I would be sleeping on a nice little couch, she dragged me to her back yard and shoved me in the pool.

I swam to the edge and glared. "My clothes are still on, you imbecile!"

"Are they?" she taunted. "I didn't notice!" With that, she hopped in, too.

"Now you've gotten yourself wet, too," I giggled. Mandy splashed me.

"No, I've gotten everything else dry!" she shouted.

I stared at her, splashing back. "What? That makes less than no sense, Mandy!"

She tapped her chin. "If you and I are wet, we're the very exclusive group of people that are wet _and _in our clothes. So we're the cool people. Everyone else is _uncool_."

"Whatever you say," I muttered, climbing out of the water. I started ringing out my hair.

"Don't dry off! You'll be uncool!" Mandy backstroked around for a while. I found myself a towel and dried off for the most part. I left myself a little damp for her sake.

I submitted into sitting at the edge of the pool and dangling my legs in the water.

"Hey, this is a random question, but isn't Quirrell, like, dead?" Mandy asked as she switched to the breaststroke.

"Yeah, Harry sort of killed him," I shrugged.

Mandy stopped in the middle of the water, wide-eyed. "_What?_"

"It's complicated," I began. "But it _sounds _like Quirrell couldn't take Harry touching him, what with my wonderful grandfather underneath that turban."

"_What?"_ she repeated, splashing towards me. "You-Know-Who was under that turban?"

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't I already tell you this?"

"No!" she shouted.

"Oh," I said, "my bad."

"Your bad my ass," she muttered angrily. "Now move over so I can get out."

"Can you get out somewhere else, Mandy?" I groaned, but moved nonetheless.

As Mandy dried herself, I wandered around. Mrs. Brocklehurst kept everything tidy and picturesque. Stone lined the edges of the pool and made up a small patio with a picnic table. I wondered if she got inspiration from _Better Homes and Gardens _or something.

"Hey, Holly," Mandy said. "What do you want to do now?"

I grinned at her. "I don't know. We've only been on vacation for, what, an hour or two. Don't tell me you're _bored._"

Mandy shrugged innocently. "I'm always bored. I'm one of those people that need constant stimulation to function properly in life."

I shook my head at her. "Isn't that—"

"A medical condition?" she interjected. "Yes."

"I see," I muttered.

"But, really. What can we do now?" she pressed, tossing her towel at me.

I threw it back. "I don't know. Write a letter to the Russian government?"

"That's a good idea!" she shouted, running into her house. I stared after her.

Danny then came out, followed by Duncan, both in swimwear. I blinked.

"What's Mandy up to?" Duncan asked. "She seemed rabid…"

"I can't swear on this, but I think she's going to try and get herself arrested," I shrugged. "But I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

Duncan snorted. "She's definitely your sister, Danny." He clapped him on the shoulder. I went inside, up to Mandy's room. She sat at her desk, scribbling away at some parchment.

"Don't tell me you used my idea," I said, peering over her shoulder.

"Of course I am," she grinned. "You're a treasure trove of excellent ideas. Here, read this."

I took the letter from her and read it aloud. "'Dear Russian Government, you're sexy. Love, Daniel G. Brocklehurst.' Oh God."

Mandy smiled wider. "Good huh? I don't want to get in trouble over this, but Danny's life is expendable."

"Of course. What's the 'G' stand for?" I handed the letter back to her.

"Gavin," she shrugged. "When we were little, he used to go around wanting to be called that."

I grinned. "I see."

Mandy's mouth twitched and her eyes glittered. "Are you about to grace me with another evil plan?"

"No, I just thought it would be funny to go call him Gavin," I said. "Not really evil, in my opinion."

She shook her head. "No, not quite. But still entertaining for two bored little girls."

"Touché," I muttered. Mandy tied the letter to the leg of an owl I hadn't seen before.

"That," she said, "is Danny's owl, Hermes. But he's secretly my best friend."

"_I'm _not your best friend?" I raised an eyebrow. Hermes flew out the window.

"He's my best male and non-human friend," she nodded.

"I can't believe you just did that," I muttered, staring after the owl as he faded from sight.

Mandy shrugged. "It's Danny's skin, not mine. Besides, nothing will come of it."

"If you say so," I sighed. "But you probably just jinxed that."

"I'm not bailing him out of jail," she groaned.

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "Daniel Gavin Brocklehurst: England's Most Wanted."

**xXx**

Okay, that plan didn't actually work. Danny got issued a warning by the police, but that's definitely his problem. He didn't find out that Mandy and I sent the letter, so we're good! I had a feeling that Duncan knew, though.

Surprisingly enough, Duncan let Danny, Mandy, and I come along to watch his tryout for the Tornadoes. He made us dress in all-blue, though, which might have been self-plugging.

We watched as all the men and women tried out, and I noticed that Duncan was very visibly the youngest one there. Mandy excitedly pointed out all of the famed Quidditch players, also giving us a long and drawn out history of the team.

"Roderick Plumpton!" she shouted. "Haven't you heard of the Plumpton Pass?"

"Yes, Mandy," Danny sighed. "You read about it after you stole my copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages._"

"But he invented the Plumpton Pass," she argued.

"Which was a complete and total accident," Danny pointed out.

Mandy glared at him. "The best things in the world are accidents. Take the microwave, for example."

"Only you would find the microwave to be one of the best things in the world," he muttered.

"Only you would bother arguing with me," she giggled. "Look, there's Duncan!"

Mandy pointed slightly below us as Duncan viscously hit a Bludger away from one of the already-recruited Chasers on the team. He looked generally frazzled, but the Ravenclaw Quidditch team knew him well enough to understand that he flourished under pressure.

"Murder them, Duncan!" Danny shouted.

Mandy grinned. "You're going to get _removed_, Danny."

"Removed?" he repeated. "Why?"

"Because you're being a nuisance," she said.

"And you have an outstanding criminal record," I added.

Danny glared at us with folded arms. He slumped back into his seat. "I didn't do it."

"That what they _all _say," I grinned.

"Yeah, Danny!" Mandy moved to sit on him and bounced in his lap. "Haven't you seen Muggle cop movies?"

"No," Danny snapped. "And stop bouncing on me, it's annoying!"

"My 'cute' overrides my 'annoying,'" she shrugged.

"You're not cute," Danny muttered.

"I am," she sighed.

"She is," I added. Danny glared at the two of us, but said nothing. We kept watching Duncan do what Duncan does, and I was impressed. I think. I mean, I certainly wasn't_ very_ well-versed in Quidditch, but I think Duncan could definitely be on the team. Making the Tornadoes was all he wanted, so we wanted it for him, too.

Eventually, the try outs ended. Duncan met us shakily outside of the Tornadoes pitch.

"How was it, mate?" Danny grinned.

Duncan smiled sheepishly. "Bloody terrifying," he breathed.

"But do you think you made the team?" Mandy piped up, shoving her brother out of the way.

"You were very good, Duncan," I added. "If you're not one of the two new Beaters, which is unlikely, you'll definitely be on the reserve team!"

Duncan nodded. "I did do well. I'm confident in how I played. I'm just… I think I'm dreaming right now."

Mandy slapped him. "If you felt that, you're awake and need to stop being so humble about it."

Duncan blinked, fingering his now-red cheek. "Yeah, I did pretty awesomely."

"Exactly!" I shouted. "When do you hear back?"

"Er… I hear back from either the manager or the coach in a few minutes… After they deliberate," he nodded.

"I think you made it," Danny said. "You're far too hard on yourself."

"Mandy has me convinced," he muttered.

A man graying hair and dark eyes came through the door and tapped Duncan on the shoulder. "Mr. Inglebee?"

Duncan turned to him, slightly pale. "Mr. Dixon."

Mr. Dixon grinned at Duncan. "Don't seem so afraid, boy. I'm telling you you've made the team!"

Duncan's face instantly lit up. "I did?"

"You did," the older man nodded. "Your performance was… Admirable."

"Admirable," Duncan repeated. "Thank you so much, sir." Mr. Dixon grinned at Duncan and nodded to each of us before he left.

"_Duncan,_" Danny grinned.

Duncan looked about ready to start skipping around us in circles. "Yeah?"

"Duncan, you made it onto a professional Quidditch team!" Danny shouted.

"I know!" he yelled. He then took the opportunity to completely ruin both Mandy's and my hair.

"You'll still love us when you're famous and everything right?" Mandy grinned. She elbowed Duncan in the side.

"Absolutely," he nodded.

"And you won't get big-headed?" I added. "You'll always remain the Duncan Who-Knows-What-Your-Middle-Name-Is Inglebee that the Ravenclaw Quidditch team loves?"

Duncan scoffed. "Murder me if I do."

"Good," Danny nodded. "So you can keep your room at my house until you move into your own place somewhere."

"So you don't let arrogant people live with you?" Duncan concluded with a slight smirk.

"Exactly," Danny said.

Duncan grinned. "Sorry to be the one to tell you this, mate, but _you're _arrogant."

"I resent that," Danny muttered. Mandy and I snorted.

"You're only saying you do because you have some problems admitting your faults," Duncan shrugged, "Mr. Outstanding-Criminal-Record."

Danny glared at him. "I don't have a record; I just got a reprimand!"

Mandy grinned. "First a reprimand."

"Then a record," I added.

"And then jail," Duncan said.

Danny glared at us and I held back a grin. "I hate you. All of you," he sighed.

**xXx**

Closer to the end of vacation, I received a letter from a certain cousin of mine. Yes, you know the one. Harry James Potter.

The cat.

Hedwig had taken a liking to Leonardo, and I thought it was cute that they played together. I sat myself on a lawn chair and opened up the parchment.

_Hi Holly,_

_I'm at Ron's house with his family. It's so much better than the Dursleys. Anyway, I wanted to tell you about this house-elf that came to Privet Drive. He told me that you and I aren't supposed to go back to school. He said that there was "a plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts". He says we're too important to put in danger. I don't know what you want to do, but I'm going back to school._

_Harry_

"What's a house-elf?" I muttered.

"It's this little thing that is kind of a servant to a family," Danny said. He played with the straw in his iced tea.

"More like a _slave_," Mandy groaned. "The poor things punish themselves with pain if they do something that they think the family that they serve won't like."

"Masochistic little buggers," Duncan sighed. "It is a bit sad."

"Okay, okay," I interrupted. "So I know what a house-elf is. But why is one telling Harry that he and I can't go back to Hogwarts?"

Mandy shrugged. "More devious plots against you? Loads of Slytherin families have house-elves. Their 'young masters' might have told them to do it."

I nodded. "Alright, whatever. It's probably nothing, then."

"Just go back to school like a good little girl," Duncan shrugged.

Mandy narrowed her eyes at him. "Never say 'good little girl' again. Ever."

Duncan grinned. "Whatever you say, Mandy."

I took parchment and wrote out a reply.

_Hey Harry,_

_What do you think I am, a Hufflepuff? Of course I'm going back to school. Mandy apparently thinks it one of the Slytherins – Malfreak, perhaps? – trying to scare us off. I wouldn't pay any attention to it._

_See you at school,_

_Holly_

"Insulting Hufflepuffs now?" Danny asked. "Aren't you friends with one?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but he's a bit—"

"Of a pussy?" Danny finished my sentence with a cocky grin.

I glared at him. "No, he's not a pussy, you obnoxious—"

"Piece of crap!" Mandy shouted, smiling.

"Will you stop finishing my sentences?" I snapped. "It's rather annoying!"

"Brocklehursts tend to do that," Duncan shrugged. "Be annoying, I mean."

"I noticed," I muttered, folding my arms.

Three more owls swopped gracefully in front of us. Leonardo attacked them, so I had to pull him off of the smaller owl and set him on the ground.

"Oh, school letters," Danny said, uninterested. He opened his and grimaced. "You've _got _to be kidding me."

"What?" I asked, opening mine. Mandy pointed to the list of books.

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

"The titles aren't very creative," I remarked. "It's always 'Blank with Blank'. Someone needs variety."

"What idiot would want us to read these?" Mandy sighed.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, huh?" Duncan said. "His books are rubbish, nothing to actually learn from."

"You've graduated already," Danny whined.

Duncan grinned deviously. "That's your problem, isn't it?"

"I think we should go to Diagon Alley today," Mandy sighed. "It's still morning, and there's nothing left to do."

"Stupid Wednesday," Danny muttered.

Mandy ran inside to get her dad, leaving me to watch Duncan and Danny glare at each other. Honestly, I didn't know how Danny had friends. He could be such a downer.

"Dad said we should floo to Diagon Alley," Mandy said, returning outside. She then looked at Danny. "And that you should stop being pessimistic."

Danny rolled his eyes. "What else is new?"

She sighed. "Will you just come on?"

We followed Mandy into the Brocklehurst's dining room. The first thing that caught my eyes was a large stone fireplace. One it was what looked like a ceramic urn. Mr. Brocklehurst took it down. To my surprise (and, I must admit, disgust), he opened it and stuck his hand in.

"This," he held up his hand, "is floo powder."

"I thought it was someone's grandmother's ashes," I muttered.

Mandy grinned. "Absolutely not, we have other urns for that."

"Of course," I giggled.

"Girls," Mr. Brocklehurst snapped. "Pay attention, please. I want everyone to go in pairs, as to not have an incident."

"I wanna hold Danny's hand!" Mandy shouted, giggling. He merely glared at her.

She pouted. "What's more awkward, clinging to your sister or your best friend?"

Danny swallowed. "Fine, whatever."

Mr. Brocklehurst raised his voice slightly. "So, for those of you who don't know how to go about this—"

"Holly," Mandy and Danny said. I grimaced.

"—you take a bit of the powder and scatter it in the flames. Then you hold very still, with your eyes closed, and say where you're going."

"And, no, you won't be charred to a crisp," Mandy added. "It's totally and completely safe."

Mr. Brocklehurst nodded. "That's right. Understand, Holly?"

I mock-saluted. "Yes! I think."

True to her word, Mandy held onto Danny's hand as they did exactly as Mr. Brocklehurst had told us. Well, it didn't look _that _bad, aside from the part where one is engulfed with flames. That part didn't look fun.

"Come on, Toto," Duncan said, clasping my shoulder. He scattered floo powder and shoved me in first. I glared as he followed me in, took me by the shoulder again, and shouted "Diagon Alley!"

And so began the fun of traveling by fireplace.

Now that I knew what toilet water feels like, I could barely watch as green flames circled around Duncan and I. I shielded my eyes with my hand and got a quick look at what lie beyond all the fireplaces.

Suddenly, I found myself sprawled on the floor, Duncan grasping my shirt sleeve. Ouch.

"I think we're here," I muttered, picking myself up.

"That's the bright side," Mandy shrugged. "We could be not-here. We could be… In Africa! I want to go to Africa!"

I laughed at her as she pranced around an irritated Danny in circles, going on and on about Africa. She wanted to see lions and elephants and giraffes…

Mr. and Mrs. Brocklehurst joined us soon after. "Everyone's here in one piece," the latter grinned. "Shall we be going, then?"

We wandered around for a while, getting the needed supplies. I noticed a few redheads running around frantically, much akin to headless chickens. One of them passed me, and I recognized him as Harry's friend, Ron. I caught his arm.

"What's got _you _so upset?" I asked.

"Nice greeting," he huffed. "We're looking for Harry."

"So you were supposed to meet here?" I concluded. Danny looked the Weasley up and down and made a slight face. I assumed it was that Quidditch rivalry again.

"Well, sort of," he mumbled. "We took the floo and he got lost."

I bit my lip, making a thinking noise. "He'll turn up. If not, he has eight more lives."

"What?" Ron breathed.

I shook my head. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Two identical boys, older than us, slung their arms around Ron's shoulders. "Who's this?" one of them asked.

"Does ickle Ronniekinz have a lady-friend?" the other one snickered.

Ron blushed. "No, it's Harry's cousin."

"Oh, it's _Hollykinz_," the first one grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ravenclaw. I'm Fred, he's George."

The second one looked at him. "I thought _I _was Fred."

The first shook his head. "No, no. I'm certain you're George."

"Oh," the second nodded, "maybe you're right."

"Right," I said timidly.

"Weasley, Weasley," Duncan nodded. At least he was being polite.

"Inglebee!" the one I thought was George shouted. "I heard you're playing Quidditch professionally now."

"I am," Duncan grinned. "And you're… Still in school. Hopefully."

"You never know," Fred shrugged. "We might as well go back to looking for Harry."

"Yeah," George nodded. "Dad and Percy would have a fit if we're gone for too long."

"Have you gotten books yet?" Ron asked. To that, I shook my head. "Then we'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure, Ron. Just, uh, make sure Harry's alright first."

"He'll be _fine_," Fred drawled.

"It's not like he ended up in Africa or anything," George shrugged.

Mandy huffed. "I wanted to end up in Africa."

When we made our way to the bookstore, there was a massive crowd of people.

"What the… Oh, lucky us," Danny muttered darkly, gesturing to a sign.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be singing copies of his autobiography

_MAGICAL ME_

Today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

"Wonderful," Duncan sighed. "We've certainly picked a great day to come school shopping. I don't even _need _to be here."

"Then go and obsess over Quidditch stuff," Mandy snapped. "Get a new bat or something."

Duncan shrugged, but said nothing. We waited outside the store for the Weasleys and (hopefully) Harry. The entire clan eventually showed up, Harry and Hermione in tow. And, no, I don't find it strange that I hugged my cousin like I hadn't seen him in three years. I had a lot of lost family-bonding to make up for, you know.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" I giggled. Right, that's exactly why you want to meet him.

We shoved our way through the crowd after we grabbed our _one-and-only _non-Lockhart book. We found a redhead woman, who I assumed was Mrs. Weasley, patting her hair.

"Oh, there you are, good." She sounded breathless. Was I the only one not mystified by this Lockhart character? "We'll be able to see him in a minute… Oh! You must be Holly," she grinned warmly. "I'm Mrs. Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled back. "Harry's mentioned you."

Some angry-looking photographer stepped on Ron numerous times and blamed it on him. Rude much?

Gilderoy Lockhart – I needed a demeaning nickname for him – looked up to see Ron, then Harry and I. "It can't be _both _Harry Potter and Holly Evans?"

The crowd parted as the man literally dove and dragged us to him by the arms. He slung one arm over each of our shoulders as the photographer clicked and clicked… And clicked.

"Nice big smiles, you two," the author grinned. "Together, the three of us are worth the front page!"

Gag me with a frigging spoon. I'd rather be doomed to eternity with Professor Snape that have to fake smile with this fake-looking man. Was it just me, or did anyone else notice how bottle-blonde he looked? He held us tighter after Harry tried to wiggle away.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry and Holly here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography — which I shall be happy to present them now, free of charge —" The crowd applauded again.

"That's not quite what we came for," I muttered. Either he didn't hear me, or he didn't pay attention. I knew Harry heard, though, as his eyes darted to me with a teeny grin.

"They had no idea that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me," Lockhart continued, giving Harry and I a little shake. Harry's glasses fell.

Wait, what? I didn't want him. I'd much rather a pony.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

I coughed. _This _lunatic was qualified to be a _teacher?_

Harry and I had been weighed down with all of Lockhart's books before either of us could register what was happening. I noticed Harry hand his off to Ron's younger sister, claiming he'd buy his own. I smiled slightly at how cute that was.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? And you, Evans?" Oh, that little annoyance.

"Shut up, Malfreak," I instantly snapped. I stood next to Harry, who had straightened to face Barbie.

"Famous Harry Potter and Holly Evans," he sneered, "can't even go into a bookshop without making front page."

"You might want to watch your mouth, Malfreak," I glared. "You might get a fat lip ne—"

"Leave them alone, they didn't want all that!" The little redhead was glaring right at Malfreak. I was surprised, even slightly proud.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" he continued.

"And you _still _haven't found a hobby. Didn't we agree to find something constructive to do?" I sighed.

"Oh, it's you," Ron sighed. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry and Holly here, eh?" Maybe Malfreak did send Dobby after us in hopes of scaring us away. Loser.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," he retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron started towards the blonde-bitch, but Harry and Hermione grabbed a hold of his jacket.

I glared at him "How _dare _you? You are no better than Ron here, _no matter _what blood-status or money has to say about it. What _right _do you have to insult an entire family like that when you don't even_ know _them?"

"Evans, you're out of line," he snarled.

"Then, by all means, _show me _where your imaginary line of superiority is," I shot back.

"Ron!" I heard Mr. Weasley say before Barbie could open his trap again. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley." _Daddy's _sneer wasn't all that different from Barbie's. He looked like an overgrown Malfreak.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

I squirmed as he reached into Ron's sister's cauldron and pulled a second-hand book. I knew, if he was anything like his son, that he would rip on her for it. A grown man, taunting a little girl. The _entire _Malfoy family had done all wrong in my book.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

I opened my mouth, but felt two hands on either of my shoulders – Mandy and Harry. Mr. Weasley flushed.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his silver eyes wandering to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They watched, unknowing of what was going on. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower."

Mr. Weasley himself had done what I hoped to do – lunged at A Malfoy. Instead of the son, he went for the father, knocking him into a bookshelf.

"Get him, Dad!" shouted Fred or George

Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"

The crowd in the store fell back, knocking more shelves over.

"Gentlemen, please — please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all—"

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up—"

Hagrid came toward us through flying books. He had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her with furious eyes.

"Here, girl — take your book — it's the best your father can give you —" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

As they left, I cast God-knows-what spell at Malfreak. His hair turned a shade of Weasley red – I liked that charm. Thankfully, he didn't notice it. I knew I'd get some retaliation at school for it, but, honestly, it was worth it.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, helping Mr. Weasley fix his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that — no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter — bad blood, that's what it is — come on now — let's get outta here."

Leaving the shop, I knew I was seething. The assistant looked like he wanted us to stay, but rethought that when he measured himself up to Hagrid. I walked beside Mandy, who shook slightly.

"That rat bastard," I muttered. "How dare they draw such lines between social classes? They're elitist self-absorbed, and they disgust me, Mandy. Can you _believe _them?"

Mandy sighed. "Honestly, I can. A lot of families are _like _that. Not saying I agree, but I don't know if it can be fixed."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it can't; that's why we have whiney internet bloggers."

"A fine example to set for your children… brawling in public… what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought —" I heard Mrs. Weasley say to her husband. I gritted my teeth. Her family name was just insulted, and she cares about some idiot-gone-author-gone-teacher?

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report — said it was all publicity —"

A publicity stunt. I sighed, trying to calm myself. The people in this world are horrible.

At the Leaky Cauldron, we said our goodbyes to the Weasley, Grangers, and Harry. Mr. Weasley was asking the Grangers about Muggle things, but stopped with the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. I took a bit of floo powder, and Mandy this time, and went back to the Brocklehurst home.

"Holly!" Danny shouted. "Leonardo's attacking a Ministry Owl." He then produced a letter, and an angry-looking Leonardo. The letter didn't contain anything pleasant, or perhaps even useful.

Dear Miss Evans,

We have received intelligence that a Colour Change Charm was used at Flourish and Blotts this afternoon at fourteen minutes past one in the presence of three Muggles.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).

We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays!

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

Ministry of Magic

I sighed. "I guess I get to join Danny's Reprimand Club."

"Oh no," Mandy muttered. "That's obviously not good – associating with Danny is disastrous."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. "Oh well. No more magic for Holly."

Duncan and Danny were laughing at us a little ways away. "Good job, Toto!" Duncan shouted.

This was definitely the start of an interesting year.


End file.
